


Киря, Шакал и будни российской глубинки

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Пока Киря был в армии, ничего не изменилось. Но изменится вот-вот — стоит ему ближе узнать Шакала из соседнего двора.
Relationships: Киря/Шакал
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Киря, Шакал и будни российской глубинки

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много нецензурной лексики, описания секса средней графичности, упоминания событий разной степени трагичности и травматичности — во всех смыслах.
> 
> Новый орби… оридж — со вкусом детских травм и взрослых драм.

Пока Киря был в армии, ничего не изменилось. Путин по-прежнему президент. Динамо как просирали игры, так и просирают. Автобусы ходят чёрт-те как. Новый асфальт у дома не положили — Киря не спотыкается только потому, что ноги все выбоины помнят. В палисаднике уныло мокнут мягкие игрушки соседей с первого этажа. Полная квартира народа, а куковать под дверью под завывание домофона приходится, пока на улицу не выходит дед Ваня из двадцатой — пьяный, как всегда, конечно же. От соседей разносится попса, сколько с ними ни ругались — всё без толку. На лестнице тянет куревом, а из квартиры — жареной картошкой и голосами.  
Открывает ему Надька. Она, как и раньше, сверкает красным каре и голыми ногами в коротких шортах. Улыбается так же широко. А ещё, зараза, стырила его любимую чёрную толстовку.  
— Ну наконец-то! — говорит так, будто это не Кирю держала армия, а он держался за неё.  
Обнимая, Надька наваливается на него всем телом.   
— Полегче!  
— Слабак!  
Объятия бабушки еле ощутимы. Она стала ниже — спина изогнулась горбом.  
— Как ты подрос! — Улыбка у неё какая-то слишком мягкая, словно Кире пять лет и он расшиб коленку, а не двадцать один и он вернулся со службы, длившейся всего-то год.  
— Да нет…   
— Что-что?   
— Нет, бл…   
— Кирилл! — прерывает бабушка его. — Держи себя в руках!  
— Замучили пацана, — фыркает дядь Дима, когда Кире удаётся выпутаться из бабушкиных объятий и пожать ему руку.  
Один Игорь прячется от Кири за диваном, ссыкун. Он уже бодро ходит, а не ползает, подрос, сколько ему? Два? Или нет пока?  
— Подойди, поздоровайся с дядей, — зовёт Надька, но он ни в какую. — Забыл тебя. — Надька вздыхает. — Ничего, скоро привыкнет.  
Только мамки, конечно, нет дома.   
Да, ничего не изменилось.  
Мамка если не на работе в ателье, так где-то носится — то кому-то помочь надо за пятьсот рублей, то за то, что родственники, — дядь Дима, если не на заводе, на диване перед теликом, мелкий Игорь спит, жрёт, орёт и норовит убиться, Надька спит, готовит пожрать, орёт и не даёт Игорю убиться, а бабушка шаркает по кухне в своих сраных тапках и не слышит, когда её о чём-то просишь, зато прекрасно, стоит при ней матюгнуться.   
Вот Киря и дома.  
Нет, ладно, кое-что не как прежде. Кирпич успел жениться, встретишь — сияет, как новенькая юбилейная десятка, и все разговоры только об Асе да об ипотеке, в которую они взяли квартиру, и кредите, который нужен на машину. Разговоры с ним редкие: когда Кирпич не с Асей, он работает грузчиком на полторы ставки. Хохол, наоборот, развёлся, выдержал только два года, ссыт в уши своей унылой историей. Паштет — самый немногословный из их школьной компании — в Москву усвистал, ни слуху от него, ни духу, зажрался совсем. Только остаётся, что рубиться в «Танки» на кухне, пока дядь Дима и мамка на работе, Надька с Игорем гуляют, а бабушка храпит за стенкой. Зато как мамка вернётся, всё по новой, посуду чего не помыл, опять не жрал, бабушка за тебя всё делать должна, что ли, служба ничему тебя не научила, работу когда найдёшь?   
Вздохнуть спокойно нельзя, сразу давай работай.  
Где работать, Киря находит быстро. В каком-то УК, что твоём ЖЭКе, работает дядь Слава, старый батин друг, Кире даже корочку из шараги показывать не нужно, ему заводят трудовую и выдают синий костюм электрика.   
— Это Лёхи Левашова сын, — сообщает дядь Слава всем, кто спрашивает и кто нет.  
Киря улыбается.  
Мамка сразу оттаивает, посуда её не так парит, жрачка не заботит, бабушка так и так, если не храпит, не может на месте усидеть. Только по будням дома Киря больше не бывает, а по выходным все в полном составе, остаётся только пожрать и валить, пока Надька не попросила с Игорем посидеть, поиграть, побыть хорошим дядей. Хохла иногда можно выцепить, а когда он занят, остаётся только шляться.  
Киря пинает листья кроссами, капюшон надвигает на лоб, наушники в уши. Шакалу приходится дёрнуть его за локоть, чтобы Киря обратил на него внимание.  
Шакал усмехается, глаза сощурены. Оброс, сдувает чёлку. На морде два белых пятна. Одет в защитного цвета куртку, синие джинсы. Он тоже не изменился с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, когда Кирю провожали в армию.   
Киря вынимает наушник из уха.  
— Чё, уже дембельнулся? — спрашивает Шакал.  
— Нет, бля.  
Шакал ржёт.  
— Видал кого из наших?   
— С Хохлом бухали. — Киря достаёт из кармана пачку, Шакал лезет в карман за своей — он курит красную «Яву».  
— Да Хохол ваще... — Шакал качает головой и щёлкает потёртой жигой.  
Хохол в последнюю встречу ныл весь вечер, ещё пиво даже не открыл, чтобы можно было списать на то, что он в говно. Светка то, Светка сё. Раз Светка такая, чё он всё похерил? Полез под юбку к новенькой сотруднице на работе, ну не идиот?  
Шакал соглашается, что идиот.  
Бычки вываливаются из переполненной урны перед «Дикси». Шакал берёт три батона и сгребает в корзину пять «Дошиков». Пить будут «Жигулёвское», конечно, литруху, день в разгаре, не водку же.  
— Чё, батя на работе? — спрашивает Киря, снимая куртку в квартире Шакала.  
— На сутках. — Шакал вытаскивает из комода тапки для себя и Кири. Он вообще чистоплюй. Бывало, ещё мелким приходит к нему Киря, и мамка его сразу тапки подсовывает, руки мыть отправляет. И у Шакала так же не забалуешь, отчитывать начнёт, сука.  
— А ты чё как?  
— Таксую, — отвечает Шакал, не повернувшись, и вот он уже на кухне. — На «девятке» Геныча, — доносится оттуда тише.  
В его комнате всё как раньше: кровать, разложенный диван, стол и шкаф с незакрывающейся дверцей. Обои с тёмными подтёками, отстающие на стыках. Их затопили, ещё когда Киря в шараге учился, он пару раз к Шакалу заходил, тогда, правда, они втроём сидели, ещё Геныч, он от пиваса никогда не отказывался. Геныч всё хвастался, что обещал соседу сверху яйца отрезать, если не заплатит за ремонт. Сосед зассал, конечно, и заплатил. Ремонт, конечно, так и не сделали.  
Кровать Геныча ровно заправлена, ни складки.  
Пиво Шакал разливает на весу. Киря садится рядом и берёт полный стакан — высокий, в цветочек, мамка, должно быть, покупала.   
Живут они через два дома, шатались в детстве с пацанами все вместе, по гостям иногда ходили, такие правильные перед мамками-папками. В классе одном учились, бухали за гаражами шоблой, уже когда Шакал стал из Петьки Ерёменко Шакалом. Но с Кирпичом, Хохлом и Паштетом Киря больше торчал, те были своими в доску, а Шакал... чего от него ждать? Шакалья правда была одна: своя рубашка ближе к телу. В пятом классе он сдал стрелу за гаражами классухе за четвёрку по математике. В шестом стырил сотку у Серёги из восьмого, но отбрехался так, что передрались все, кроме него. Весь седьмой Шакала пробовал гнобить Серёга со своими пацанами, но класс за него впрягался — он был как ни крути, но своим, в семье не без урода, да, — а он сам пинался, кусался и однажды чуть не выдавил Тохе, Серёгиному корешу, глаз, оттаскивали толпой, злого, с расквашенной мордой. Потом Серёга свалил в шарагу, и Шакал вроде никому ничего не гнал и у нормальных людей не тырил, но кто знает, что там в его башке творится?  
Теперь на это как-то насрать. Кирпич трахается вовсю, молодожён, Паштет на сообщения почти не отвечает, москвич сраный, Хохол унылый, что пипец, а Шакал вон рядом, пиши, говорит, заходи, давай ещё чего бухнём. Как тут не согласиться?   
Когда дядь Коля, батя Шакала, на сутках — он охранник в «Магните», — Шакалу с утра не нужно встречать московский поезд, а дядь Слава с мужиками после работы не зовут хряпнуть и вспомнить армейские будни, Киря заваливается к Шакалу на ночь с водкой, чтоб зырить всякую херню на древнем, как дерьмо динозавра, ноуте. Охрененное киностарьё, дерьмовые и ржачные ужастики, видосы на «Ютубе» и футбол — болеет Шакал совсем уж по-шакальи: за любую команду, которая выигрывает. Они валяются на Шакальем расправленном диване, ржут над фильмами и не над ними тоже ржут, сухари всякие жрут, рыбку.   
— Чё, серьёзно, Надька так и сказала? — Водка аж течёт у Шакала из носа, или это сопля, он опять долго не мог поймать клиента с утра, смолил сигареты у вокзала, надрывался, зазывая, и простыл.  
— Ага, как спизданула: нас ты ни хера не воспитала, так Игоря не трожь.  
Надька и мамка ругались полвечера, а началось с того, что мамка шлёпнула Игоря за то, что он носился по квартире, пока Надька переписывалась с подругами. Тут она телефон отложила и пошло-поехало.  
— А мамка чё?  
— Хуй через плечо, давай вопить, что мы с Надькой неблагодарные, хотя я ваще-то ничё не говорил.  
— Ебануться.   
— Ага.  
Шакал отрывает верх у новой пачки жёлтого полосатика и, взяв одного, кидает пакет Кире на колени. На ноутбуке мелькает «Эйс Вентура» — едва слышно, динамики почти не фурычат. Шакал мечтает о новом, но спустил всё бабло на телефон — «ксиоми» за четырнадцать штук.  
Тихо, спокойно, хоть домой не возвращайся. Там всё равно дядь Дима перед орущим теликом, Игорь орёт, потому что он мелкий, Надька орёт, потому Игорь мелкий и орёт, мамка орёт, потому что Надька орёт и Игорь орёт, а там и дядь Дима подключается, только бабушка не орёт и до ночи тапками своими шаркает по кухне, где Киря в «Танки» играет и сериалы с порнухой крутит, пока все не угомонятся. Тогда можно в бабушкиной комнате — она угловая, это мамкина с дядь Димой проходная — разложить продавленную раскладушку. Спина после неё, суки, ноет, снится срань всякая. Ну там будто он шарахается по Ленина и что-то ищет, но не находит и просыпается липкий, раскрытый, сердце барахтается в груди. После аж дрочить не хочется, а что за день, если его начать без дрочки? Даже у Шакала дома вполне можно с утра затихариться в ванной или в сортире. Тот, если никуда не надо, дрыхнуть горазд. За три месяца Киря это просёк отлично. Он как раз устроился на толчке, ноги раздвинул, двигает рукой по члену — быстро, сильно, сцепив зубы, чтоб молчком, — когда Шакал как шваркнет по двери кулаком.  
— Долго ты там?  
Рука, начавшая движение, проходится по члену ещё раз.  
— Отвали.  
— Поссать хочу.  
— Ссы в раковину.  
— На хуй иди.  
Член горячий, напряжённый, влажный, а Шакал, гондон, не уходит — дверь ещё и пинает, нигде уже нормально подрочить нельзя, обложили, блядь, со всех сторон.  
— Сам иди.  
Шакал как саданёт по двери ещё раз.  
— Ты там чё, дрочишь? — спрашивает мерзенько.  
— А чё, хочешь помочь? — Киря выплёвывает смешок и снова двигает рукой.  
— Уссаться как смешно.  
Ещё, ещё разок, ещё.  
— Чё, уже обоссался?  
— Нет, жду, когда ты выйдешь, чтоб обоссать.  
Конча льётся в подставленную ладонь, ободранная дверь расплывается перед глазами, сцепленные зубы, кажется, скрипят — или это чёртова дверь, в которую уже из вредности ломится Шакал. Не иначе, как вредность заразна, потому что член и руки Киря вытирает усердно и очень, очень долго. В какой-то момент Шакал прекращает насиловать дверь, и Киря слышит мат и журчание из-за стенки.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя понос, еблан, — говорит Шакал, когда Киря наконец выходит. Он уже кипятит воду — в кастрюле, потому что на прошлой неделе забыл про чайник и спалил его на хрен.   
— Ну надейся, — хмыкает Киря, смотря на Шакалью жопу.  
Она у него совершенно обычная: плоская, скрытая спортивками. А на ней белые пятна есть? А на члене? У Шакала их много: два небольших на роже, по рукам крупные, на спине, животе, правой ноге, — его даже в армию не взяли, хотя он хотел: если витилиго, какое-то ограничение по этим пятнам есть, хрен поймёшь почему, по жизни он вроде не страдает. Футболка на Шакале в облипку — и пятна на руках видны, неровные белые облачка на смуглой коже. Пидорство чистой воды — вот так пялиться. Хотя он же не пидорскую свадьбу с Шакалом хочет, а так, потрогать его, подрочить. Как в анекдоте: какая в жопу разница?   
Но Киря не дурак и, когда Шакал поворачивается, уже шуршит пакетом с хлебом. Охренеть, какой интересный пакет.  
Двадцатого января дядь Слава делает какие-то проклятые бутеры: мажет на чёрный хлеб мазик, укладывает сверху селёдку, добавляет лучок.  
— Наш, с огорода, меня с ним Машка пилила каждый выходные.  
Разливает водку по стопкам. Киря, как и остальные, берёт стопку и бутер.   
— Вздрогнем, — говорит Андреич.  
Звенит гранёное стекло. Водка жжёт горло, вниз проталкивается жирная мешанина из хлеба, мазика и селёдки, жжёт снова. Колесо, думает Киря, кажется, не впервые, уже как-то пьяным думал, что катится: запивает бутеры, заедает водку, запивает бутеры, заедает водку и конца этому не видать.  
— Бахча в двух шагах была, а мы ж не лыком шиты. — Андреич хохочет. — Немного ловкости...  
Глаза слезятся, и куска истории Киря не слышит.  
— И попёрли мы туда с пацанами... — доносится, когда он давится бутербродом. Они уже впрыснули в арбуз дрожжей, чтоб забродил на солнышке? Или Андреич только подбирается к любимой части истории?  
Киря в армии был кладовщиком — место непыльное, выгодное. Подсуетился поначалу, а потом сиди на жопе ровно. Ну есть, конечно, свои истории... Киря кивает и кивает, смеётся, когда и все, водка жжёт горло.   
Дядь Слава знал батю, Андреич тоже, и Кузменко вроде.   
— Мы с пацанами... — начинает дядь Слава.  
Жжёт.  
К дому он приходит мокрый — дважды навернулся в сугроб. Сидит на лестничной клетке, жопа мёрзнет, пепел летит на раздолбанную плитку. Из квартиры кричит телевизор, кричит мама, сестра, племянник... Или это только чудится, как сраное прозрение: вот что тебя ждёт? На хрена он пришёл сюда?   
А куда вообще идти?  
— Опять пьяный в жопу, — поджимает мамка губы, стоит Кире вцепиться в косяк входной двери.  
Киря смотрит на неё внимательно: морщины, собирающиеся на лбу и в углах рта и глаз. Стянутые в хвост волосы. Сальный фартук, повязанный поверх халата.  
Киря ждёт.  
Жжёт.  
— Я немного, — с трудом выдавливает он через это набухающее жжение.  
— Как всегда. — Мамка качает головой.  
Дядь Дима смотрит телик, Игорь рисует красными мелком по стихам Михалкова, ванная заперта — там Надька болтает по телефону.  
— Да забей ты! — слышит Киря через дверь и идёт мыть руки на кухню.  
Бабушка сливает воду с макарон.   
— Есть будешь? — спрашивает она, повернувшись.  
Даже сдобренные кетчупом, макароны с трудом лезут в горло. Загружаются «Танки».  
— Опять сидишь, — приходит мама и достаёт йогурт — у неё новая диета.  
— Снова макароны, — приходит дядь Дима, накладывает себе макарон и уносит к телику.  
— Подай соль, — приходит Надька.  
Киря подаёт солонку, касаясь её шершавых пальцев с накрашенными розовым ногтями. Смотрит в лицо — нахмуренное, с намётками маминых морщин. Она солит макароны — от души, как делала с детства, утверждая, что иначе есть их невозможно, — и утыкается в телефон, макаронины соскальзывают с вилки.   
Кирина команда просирает, потому что он почти не смотрит в экран.  
Потому что ждёт.  
Уж Надька должна...  
Потому что жжёт.  
Киря не успевает заснуть до того, как засыпает бабушка, и укладывается под храп — воздух шумно вырывается из неё. Вообще-то это хорошо. Бабушке уже восемьдесят, храпит — значит, не померла.  
Может, стоило пойти к Шакалу. У Шакала ведь мамка умерла. Тоже вроде когда-то зимой. Шакал бы понял, как это ебано: смотришь на календарь — уже восемь лет прошло, человека нет, а ты живёшь.  
Киря таращится в потолок, и жжёт теперь глаза от этого напряжения. Киря почти видит в полумраке казённый больничный пододеяльник с расплывающейся на углу синей печатью, жилистые батины руки, уродливую родинку на подбородке, блестящую синюю обивку гроба, большой деревянный крест, еловые ветки на снегу.   
Бабушка выводит особо громкую храп-трель, за этим скрипит диван в зале. Киря закрывает глаза.  
Шакал пишет ему каждый день, он вообще пиздливый: у него вечно тренькает телефон, он что-то кому-то печатает, то чуваку, с которым они играли вместе в ГТА, то другому, с которым — в Варкрафт, то пацанам из шараги. Он её едва кончил на тракториста, потому что до хрена таксовал и бухал.  
— Я бросить учёбу хотел, — признаётся Шакал как-то под коньяк по скидке из «Дикси». — Но мне батя таких пистонов вставил. Ну и типа... прав батя, не моя ж тачка, если что, пойду в «Мираторг», им трактористы нужны.  
— А щас чё не пойдёшь?   
— Мне машина в кайф.  
— Не... — начинает Киря и не договаривает: — Любишь покрупнее?  
Шакал смотрит на него, но Киря отмахивается и подливает себе ещё.   
Палёный какой-то коньяк. Хотя чего уж там... это он сам палёный. Хотя с виду не скажешь, конечно. Он же розовые шмотки не носит, уши себе не прокалывал, ничего пидорского. В детстве ему интересно, что там у девочек, было, он даже как-то... блин. На речке никогда не смотрел на пацанов. Шкурку ни с кем не гонял по приколу там или ещё как. В десятом сломал нос Никитосу, стоило тому назвать его педиком — а до этого они только больше пинались, сцепившись из-за какой-то херни. В одиннадцатом въебал Кирпичу, когда тот обозвал его пидором. В конце концов он трахался с Викой в шараге.  
Но с тринадцати лет Киря кончает только от гейской порнухи и ничего бы с Викой не вышло, если быне воспоминания о жопах и членах. Вика, может, даже что-то поняла — трах у них всегда был слишком долгий или на морде Кири читалось что-то, как он ни пытался это скрыть, — она даже не особо расстроилась, когда Киря её кинул за полмесяца до армии. Зато пацаны не поняли, всё обсасывали эту херню на проводах, она бы тебя ждала, ну чё ты.   
— На хуй идите, — отбривал Киря.  
На черта нужно, чтоб тебя ждали, мало ли, что за год изменится.   
Шакала срубает от коньяка, и Киря один досматривает дурацкую комедию, прежде чем уйти, тихо прикрыв входную дверь.  
Еле бормочет и полыхает дядь-Димин телик, бледно светится в темноте его лицо на диване, за ним бугор одеяла — мамка уже спит. Из-под двери бабушкиной комнаты пробивается свет, с порога Кирю чуть не сшибает спиртовой дух. Бабушка сидит на кровати, ночнушка вздёрнута, видны края бежевых панталон на ляжках, морщинистые, сухие руки растирают синеватые ноги. На полу литровая банка с коричневой жидкостью — очередное средство из ЗОЖа.  
— Поужинал? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— У Еремёнко.  
— А?  
— У Пети Ерёменко!  
— Как у него там дела? Хороший мальчик, только брат у него бедовый. — Она качает головой.  
— Хорошо дела.  
— Что?  
— Хорошо у него дела!  
— Опять пили?  
— Нет, это твоя бадягя воняет!  
— Это не бадяга, а настой цветов сирени для суставов. Помогает, деду твоему от него лучше всегда было... — Бабушка тремя движениями разминает колено и, решительно захлопнув банку, заканчивает: — Когда он его не выпивал.  
Киря фыркает — алкашные подвиги деда он не застал. Дед завязал незадолго до его рождения, а помер вскоре после.  
Джинсы летят на стул и тут же начинают медленно ползти на пол. Ухватившись за влажно-потный левый носок, чтобы стащить его с ноги, Киря замирает — нет, похер, — он стягивает носок до конца.  
— Березовский вернулся, слышал? — Бабушка расправляет ночнушку, прежде чем улечься. — Сессию какую-то не сдал, куда-то устроился, держался, а потом деньги кончились — и к мамке под юбку.   
— Гондон, — выплёвывает Киря, зашвыривая носки к джинсам, и додумывает: «Уёбищный ебаный хуежуй!»  
— Кирилл, не выражайся и выключи, пожалуйста, свет, — просит бабушка.  
Щёлкает выключатель, раскладушка громыхает, скрипит под Кириным весом, лучше бы было остаться у Шакала. А Березовскому остаться в Москве, говна куску, как можно дальше. Может, хоть уснуть удастся нормально раньше бабушки, раз у неё колени ноют... Пусть сдохнет под забором, гнида. Бля, все проёбываются, хуйню творят, бывает, Шакал вон тот же в школе вёл себя на троечку, но теперь ровный пацан. Но он никогда такой уёбищной хуйни не творил. Сука...  
— Хр-р-р, — доносится с соседней кровати, прежде чем разрастись до смачного «Хр-р-р-а-а-а!»  
Сука!  
Утро встречает Кирю запахом растворимого кофе и подгоревшей яичницы. Ванная занята — из-под шума воды слышна Надькина болтовня. На кухне Игорь возит ложкой по манке, расплёскивая её на столешницу.   
— Давай, Игорёк, ложку за маму, — просит мамка, накладывая яичницу на тарелку.  
— С добрым утром, — бурчит Киря, плюхаясь на табурет.  
Бабушка подхватывается со своего стула, чтобы достать ему тарелку, мамка ловко сгружает на неё три яйца.  
— Ложку за бабушку, — говорит мамка, повернувшись к Игорю, — давай, за меня ложечку! Кирюш, тебя Дима подкинет до работы, он сегодня выходной.  
Киря кивает, достаёт хлеба и перетаскивает на него одно из яиц.  
— Чайку налить? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— Я сам потом.  
— Что?  
— Я сам!   
— Ложку за прабабушку.  
— Колбаски достать?  
— Я сам.  
— Что?  
— Сам!  
— Ложку за дядю Кирилла.  
Ложка звякает о пол, Игорь тянет руки к мамкиной яичнице.  
— Игорь!  
— Женщина какая-то придёт. А сыр достать?  
— Не надо, я сам...  
— Что?  
— Не надо!  
Вымыв ложку, мамка садится наконец рядом с бабушкой, всучив Игорю поилку с соком.  
— Буду на улице, — кричит из коридора дядь Дима.  
— Через десять минут выйду!  
Хлопает дверь.  
— Березовский вернулся, — оглянувшись, шепчет мамка.  
— Бабушка мне уже сказала, — подавшись вперёд, так же тихо отвечает Киря.  
— Сразу понятно было, что ничего ему не светит — тупой как пробка. — Мама хмыкает.  
— Лучше б там и оставался, — выплёвывает Киря.  
— Что? — спрашивает бабушка, добавив в чай четыре ложки сахара.  
Игорь выплёвывает поилку, она прыгает по линолеуму, замирает где-то под столом, Киря как раз думает за ней наклониться, когда прекращает шуметь вода, распахивается дверь ванной. Раз — и Надька уже на пороге кухни, а они втроём таращатся на неё, как дебилы, один Игорь с восторгом зажёвывает слюнями слово «мама».   
— Что это вы тут? — щурится Надька.  
Мамка хлопает глазами, Киря молчит.  
— Колбасы достать? — спрашивает бабушка. — Или сырку?  
— Сыру можно.  
— Сама достань, — отмирает мамка. — Чего бабушку гонять?  
— Она сама предложила.  
Киря спешно запихивает в рот остатки яйца и хлеба и запивает чаем, чуть не подавившись.  
— Но ты тоже думать должна.  
— Да ей не сложно.  
— Надя, поимей совесть.  
Игорь начинает плакать, и Надька, бурча под нос явно какой-то мат, кидается к нему, протиснувшись мимо вставшего Кири.  
— Надя, не выражайся!  
Дядь Дима ждёт его на улице, курит, держа в свободной руке телефон. За его спиной шумит, прогреваясь, серебристая «приора». Куртка на нём кожаная, затасканная — кажется, она у него с тех пор, когда мамка привела его знакомиться. Кире тогда было пятнадцать, Надьке — четырнадцать. Киря только куртку и запомнил: знакомство было коротким. Он столкнулся с ним в коридоре, надел кроссы, послал всех на хер и свалил с пацанами пить пиво за гаражами. Надьки дома не было с утра — они с девахами пили ядрёные коктейли по хардкору за школой. Мама предприняла ещё пять попыток. Попытку «вам нужен отец», попытку «в доме должна быть мужская рука», попытку «дядь Дима — хороший человек», попытку «я его люблю» и попытку «вы не хотите моего счастья?». Первой сдала позиции Надька, наверное, обчитавшись любовных романов. Она же принялась обрабатывать Кирю, и в конце его так заебали срачи, что пришлось узнавать не только дядь-Димину куртку, но и его всего целиком.  
Дядь Дима не поднимает башку от телефона, сигарета роняет пепел. Морозно, серо. Взгляд выхватывает соседские «девятки», «оку», «ниву», раздолбанный «форд фокус», который Константиныч не может починить уже полгода, припорошенный снегом «хёндай солярис». У соседнего подъезда за лысым кустом прячется незнакомая тачка — вроде какой-то «жигуль», но в хмари ни хрена не видно. Что за перец?   
— Залазь, — говорит дядь Дима, давя ботинком окурок.  
В салоне холодно и пахнет бензином. Ремень, как всегда, заедает.  
— К Любовь Иванне? — спрашивает Киря, когда машина трогается с места.  
— Ага, пенсию сниму ей с карты, заебала, боится банкоматов.  
Родители дядь Димы живут в селе в тридцати километрах. Мамка однажды затащила их туда и пришлось долго отбрехиваться от работы в огороде. Картошка до сих пор снится Кире в кошмарах — огромная куча картошки высотой чуть не с дом.  
Пять минут они едут молча, пока дядь Дима не высаживает Кирю около деревянного здания, выкрашенного в синий. Киря курит сигарету, договариваясь с Шакалом встретиться вечером.  
«Ток завтра поезд, — пишет Шакал. — Без бухла».  
«Чипсов захвачу».  
«И сухари возьми с холадцом».  
А какой холодец варила Шакалина мамка! Киря однажды пробовал на его дне рождения. Никаких тебе жил и хрящей, прозрачная желешка. Киря тогда сожрал миску в одну харю, но никто вроде не заметил.  
Под вечер Киря по просьбе Андреича часа два трахается с люстрой его соседки. Она, конечно, поит его чаем и угощает пирожками, но с проводкой какая-то лажа. Не звонить же мужикам — засмеют, гондоны. В конце концов Киря справляется и забывает купить чипсов и сухарей по дороге к Шакалу. Вспоминает уже в подъезде.  
— Бля, — звонко разлетается по пролётам.  
— Чё как? — спрашивает Шакал, когда Киря закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Забыл жрачку.  
Шакал вздыхает.  
— Есть пельмени.  
— И пить водичку с них, — подхватывает Киря.  
— С мазиком?  
— И кетчупом.  
Прежде чем Шакал скрывается на кухне, Киря смотрит ему в затылок. Кажется, он мог бы накрыть его голову ладонью, смяв отросшие волосы. Задержать её так. Киря закидывает куртку как попало на вешалку и, спохватившись, поправляет — с Шакалом не забалуешь. Руки не помоешь — и он уже нудит. Шмотки оставишь в беспорядке — и смотрит доставуче так, по-мамкинскому.  
— Чё ты застрял? — кричит Шакал с кухни. — Я такой сериал начал заебатый, можем позырить.  
Киря улыбается, пока моет руки.  
Кетчупа осталось на дне упаковки, а мазик по акции мерзотный, но сидят они всё равно как-то очень хорошо под детективный сериал с дурацкими шутками и рассказ Шакала о том, как в детстве он мечтал стать мусором, пока не узнал, что это не как в «Шерлоке Холмсе».  
— Соседка наша вызывала участкового по сто раз, потому что Петрович с четвёртого бухой орал песни. Участковый приезжал и матюгался. А когда Петрович помер, она его стала вызывать ещё из-за какой-то херни, так что под вопросом ещё, кто там был самый нормальный.  
— Участковый, — фыркает Киря.  
— А он спился.  
— Ну слава богу, мы сегодня не бухаем, а то было бы стрёмно.  
Шакал ржёт, задрав голову. А шею бы Киря смог обхватить рукой? Не с силой, нет, чтобы не больно — просто чтобы Шакал застыл, только сильно дышал.  
— Чаю будешь? — спрашивает Шакал. — Только ничё к нему нет. Батя сожрал всё.  
— Даже кетчуп?  
— Мазик слишком говённый просто, чтоб его жрать.  
— А пельмени?  
— Их я спрятал.  
«В потайном кармане?» — хочет шуткануть Киря, но не решается. Хрен знает, поймёт ли Шакал шутку из второго «Дэдпула» и не подумает ли чего-то не того.  
Сука.  
А сериал «Бруклин 9-9» оказывается интересным.  
На следующее утро Киря снова видит незнакомые «жигули» у подъезда. Он спецом проходит мимо: это ржавая «семёрка», внутри никого не видно. Надо бы у деда Вани спросить — он всё про всех знает.  
Дядь Слава уже на работе — валяется на подранном, продавленном диване с планшетом в руках, в игруху какую-то вроде играет. Они обмениваются рукопожатием, и Киря заливает себе кофе три в одном.  
— Мне тоже сделай, — просит дядь Слава, и Киря снова тянется за чайником.  
Кружка теряется в дядь-Славиных крупных руках, и держит он её как-то странно, но Киря всё никак не может понять, почему так кажется. Пальцы он чудно загибает или в чём дело? Никто так не держит стаканы-стопки-кружки — только он, это помнится ещё с детства, когда дядь Слава заходил к бате, они закрывались на кухне, пахло самогоном, и можно было, когда мамка не видит, пробраться к ним и сесть к бате на жёсткие колени. Это потом приходила мамка и ворчала, что ей надо готовить ужин, батя ворчал, что продыху ему не дают, раз-два — и за ним и дядь Славой хлопала входная дверь, а мамка и бабушка шептались, что батя снова потерял работу и не ищет новую, думая, что их не слышно, хотя они с Надькой всегда замирали в коридоре и срывались в комнату, стоило бабушке зашаркать — вдруг выйдет? Они тогда с Надькой ещё жили в одной, каждый на своём диване, — красный палас, на нём голые ноги, бля… — это потом Надька переехала в гостиную к мамке, а батя — к Кире, и подслушивать перестали — всё это без того стало известно и ясно.  
— Ну чё, как вчера у Нины Владимировны? — спрашивает дядь Слава.  
Хочется пожаловаться, что он проваландался два часа и до сих пор не уверен, что не налажал, но дядь Слава будет ржать и поучать. На хрен.  
— Нормас. — Киря пожимает плечами.  
После обеда Нина Владимировна зовёт его снова — и да, мужики все смеются. Андреич даже шутит, что всё там в порядке, просто Кирюха очень ей понравился. Будь Нине Владимировне меньше шестидесяти пяти, эти сальные намёки, может, были бы хоть сколько-то приятнее. Хотя, если по-честному, Кире больше по душе сын Нины Владимировны: Андрюху Киря знает шапочно, вчера его не было, и Нина Владимировна жаловалась, что он не может сам помочь старой матери, но с ним корешился Геныч, и Киря помнит его сильные руки, волосатые крепкие ноги, яркую ухмылку.  
В субботу дома привычный аншлаг. Игорь выпрашивает у Кири конфету, пока Надька шумит феном в ванной. Бабушка печёт блины и варит всё для винегрета — во рту, стоит завидеть свёклу, расползается её мерзкий привкус. Мамка с дядь Димой валяются в гостиной перед теликом — крутят какой-то совковый фильм.  
— Не, малой, — говорит Киря. — Мама говорит, не надо, значит, не надо.  
Лицо Игоря замирает — Киря уже просёк, что это плохой знак: сейчас как заревёт. И Киря, конечно, ни разу не трус, но от детских слёз в ужасе.  
— На-а-адь! — кричит он и, храбро запихнув конфету в рот, быстро жуёт.  
Не помогает. Надька всё ещё шумит феном. Игорь врубился, что Киря не сожрал последнюю конфету и тычет пальцем в вазочку с конфетами, до которой не может дотянуться, хнычет:  
— Дай!  
Киря оглядывается и быстро разворачивает новую «Ромашку». Впрочем, от следов он избавиться не успевает: когда Надька входит в кухню, Киря вытирает лицо Игоря салфеткой, он протягивает к ней шоколадные пальцы.  
— Киря, ну я же просила. — Надька вздыхает. — У него от них диатез.  
— Я только одну...  
— А потом бабушка одну, потом мамка, а потом дядь Дима...  
— ...Семь, — договаривает Киря, улыбаясь Надьке как можно добрее.  
Она закатывает глаза и фыркает:  
— Десять.  
— Блинчики будете? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— Нет, — говорит Надька.  
— Что?  
— Нет!  
— А ты, Кирилл?  
— Давай парочку.  
Бабушка накладывает ему полстопки. Надька садится на табурет и подхватывает Игоря на колени, вытаскивает из стакана салфетку, пока Киря выставляет на стол сметану и сгущёнку.   
— Ты дома сёдня? — спрашивает Надька.  
— Пока да. — Киря плюхает на блин две ложки сметаны.  
— Поиграй с Игорем, чтоб не всё время в планшете с мультиками.  
— Ага. — Киря запихивает в рот свёрнутый блин и, пережёвывая, выдавливает на следующий сгущёнки из пакета. — А ты куда?  
— С подругами посидим.  
Слышатся шаги — из-за угла показывается мамка, она уже не в халате, в брюках и кофте.  
— Опять гулять? — спрашивает она у Надьки.  
— Посижу с Веркой и Настей у неё.  
— Как она там?  
— Всё такая же беременная.  
Подумав, Киря крутит третий блин со сгущёнкой и сметаной одновременно.  
— И сдались вам эти посиделки. — Мамка качает головой.   
— Как будто мы каждый день так.  
— Не встречаетесь, так по телефону всё.  
Мамка боком оттесняет бабушку в сторону, чтобы достать свою чашку из сушилки.  
— Слушать это не хочу. — Надька чмокает Игоря в тёмные волосы на затылке, у неё самой они вроде светлые, как у Кири, или нет... Киря плохо помнит: Надька красится то в рыжий, то в ядрёно-красный лет с четырнадцати.  
— Могла бы на работу выйти, мы присмотрели бы.  
— Ага, знаю я, как вы присматриваете.  
— Как? — Мамка замирает с чайником в руках. Она, конечно, миролюбивая, и Киря не может вспомнить, чтобы она его била сильнее, чем рукой по жопе, но на месте Надьки он бы от этой картины и мамкиного тона немного зассал.  
— Да никак. Сиди играй, сиди мультики смотри.   
— И что, вы с Кириллом плохими людьми выросли?  
— Мам, не передёргивай.  
— А тебе вечно не нравится всё! — Мамка грохает чайником по столу.  
— Да что вы орёте! — орёт дядь Дима из комнаты.  
— А ты молчи! — кричит мамка.  
— Щас!  
Надька снова чмокает Игоря в затылок, а потом подхватывает с Кириной тарелки три блина разом, макает в сметану и облизывает. Игорь тянет руки к её лицу.  
— Дима!  
— Что Дима?!  
— Потом поговорим!  
На это дядь Дима не отвечает — только делает телик громче.  
— Мам, а ты куда? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Тёть Тома попросила платье ей подшить.  
— Бесплатно? — Надька хмыкает  
— Мы же родственники, Надя. — Мамка вздыхает.  
Когда мамка и Надька уходят, становится чуть тише. Бабушка выслушивает полупонятно балакающего Игоря в своей комнате, дядь Дима смотрит телик, а Киря, пока загружаются «Танки», листает новостную ленту и пересылает Шакалу все смешные мемы. Шакал отвечает на каждый и не только смайликами, но и словами, даже вспоминает, как они доводили в школе истеричного обэжэшника до того, что он бежал жаловаться завучихе.  
«Он раньше мусаром вроде был», — вспоминает Киря.  
«Я тож слышал, типо это ему норм было, а двадцать пиздюков пиздец?»  
«Хз на нас наручники не оденешь».  
«А прикинь, как ему хотелось».  
Киря отправляет ржущий смайлик и откладывает телефон, чтобы поиграть. Наконец-то.  
Заходит Игорь и, послонявшись из угла в угол, просит ещё конфету.  
Заглядывает дядь Дима, чтобы сделать себе бутер.  
Приходит бабушка, включает радио и начинает резать винегрет.  
Прибегает Игорь с планшетом и, устроившись на стуле, начинает рубиться в какую-то яркую и громкую игрушку с уродливыми зверями.  
Бабушка шваркает сковородой по плите и принимается жарить котлеты.  
Возвращается мамка, чтобы, попивая чай, обсудить с бабушкой, что тёть Тома снова поправилась, у тёть Гали родился внук, для Надьки подруги важнее семьи, у дядь Димы опять проблемы с машиной и нужны деньги, а Березовский купил себе машину за сорок тысяч.  
— Что? — поднимает Киря голову от ноутбука.  
— Березовский машину купил, — повторяет мамка. — Я Люсю встретила, она рассказала.  
— Какую машину?   
— Не разбираюсь... Но потратил сорок тысяч, и уже чинить пришлось.  
— Пиздец, — говорит Киря.  
— Не выражайся! — одёргивает его бабушка.  
— Да, Кирюш, не при ребёнке.  
Киря закатывает глаза, и в тишине слышатся только звонкие звуки из планшета, шипение масла и дядь-Димины шаги.  
— Что за собрание? — спрашивает он, останавливаясь в дверном проёме.   
Раз — и за стеной грохает попсовая музыка.  
Да ё-моё!  
На улице мороз цепляется за щёки, под ногами пердит снег. Вечереет. Киря покупает сиги в палатке через два дома, где усатая продавщица обслуживает его не глядя. Там чуть дороже, чем в «Магните», но ближе и не спрашивали паспорт, даже когда Кире было очевидно меньше восемнадцати и он немного завидовал продавщицыным усам.  
Первая затяжка какая-то неудачная — дым дерёт горло, и Киря кашляет. Набросив капюшон на лоб, затягивается уже нормально. Надо бы музыку включить, но сигарета мешается — мамка за куртку прикончит, она совсем новая. Зато Киря не вздрагивает, когда его окликает Завозов.  
— Здоров, — говорит тот, подойдя.  
— Здоров.  
Они пожимают руки.   
— Ты ж недавно из армии, а не тусили, как так, бля! — возмущается он.  
— Не срослось.  
Завозов старше, но оставался дважды на второй год, потому что прогуливал школу сколько мог и не мог. Несколько лет до девятого они учились в одном классе, а потом Киря ушёл в шарагу, а Завозов остался, доучился, отслужил, женился и работает на заводе охранником — его туда пристроил отец.  
— Я к Дюхе иду, пошли.  
— А чё у него?  
— Выходные!  
Киря смеётся и соглашается.  
Женёк Авдюхин живёт в большом частном доме с мамой, женой, толканом на улице, выводком куриц и двумя кабанами. Даже если бы Киря не помнил, где нужный дом, точно бы не пропустил: попсовая музыка орёт на всю улицу, у двора стоят две тачки, около курят три девчонки и хохочут. Вблизи оказывается, что одна из них тёть Оля — мамка Дюхи.  
— Привет, мальчики, — улыбается она, чуть постаревшая, или это сумерки углубили морщины?  
— Здрасте.  
— Здрасте.  
— Все там. — Тёть Оля машет в дом. Девчонки с ней рядом смутно знакомые, но Киря так и не вспоминает, кто это.  
— Не забудь за водку бабло оставить, — чуть не кричит Завозов, когда они идут по двору, оглушённые завыванием: «Это не шутки, мы встретились в маршрутке!»  
— Ага. — Киря кивает.   
Хоть тёть Оля ещё молодая по сравнению с другими мамками и кажется своей в доску, всей такой на расслабоне, на деле помнит каждого, кто заходил, и бдит, чтобы никто не упился на халяву. «Сто рублей, копейка, бля, рубль бережёт», — говорит она, если попытаться её разжалобить.   
В доме Завозов куда-то исчезает, кажется, Киря видит его потом на кресле лижущимся с Дашкой Дорофеевой, они вроде встречаются, Шакал рассказывал. Киря здоровается со всеми, жмёт потные руки, хлебает водку, закусывает бутерами с салом и маринованными огурцами. Болтает с Дюхой — он тоже недавно из армии. Киря уже готовится рассказать, как его пытались поймать на воровстве, когда он был кладовщиком, а он ничего не пиздил — всё спиздили до него, — как к нему подходит Вика. Она в чёрном платье, блестящих колготках, раскрасневшаяся.  
— Привет, — говорит.  
— Привет, — улыбается Киря.   
Дюха хлопает его по плечу, и рожа у него, уходящего, такая, будто он что-то просёк. Хотя просекать нечего, и, бля, это самое стрёмное, лучше б было что.  
— Как дела? — Вике приходится податься к нему ближе, чтобы через музыку — кажется, это уже Фейс — её было слышно.  
— Нормально. А у тебя?  
— Я это, — она машет куда-то в сторону кухни, — с Лёшей.  
Кто такой Лёша, Киря представляет примерно, так что кивает.  
— Ты пиши, — говорит Вика, — а то как-то... — Она не договаривает, пожимает плечами.  
— Ага.  
Тут бодренький речитатив Фейса резко обрывается, и вот уже уныло разносится «Кровосток»:   
— Осень, похоже, без бля наступила огромной ступнёй злого Годзиллы…  
Вика корчит рожу, и они вместе ржут.  
— Бля, это Завозов? — слышно возмущение Дюхи. — Завозов, опять ты со своим, блядь... Завозов!  
Киря аж жмурится от смеха, а когда открывает глаза, понимает, что Вики рядом нет. Он допивает водку и куда-то идёт.  
— Шаришься как зомби гнилой, пустой, сука, злой, музон там любой или кинчик последний какой…  
Ну и пиздец.  
— Ни хуя не понимаете, своё говно слушаете, а это во! — разоряется Завозов.  
— На хуй иди!  
— Бля, мы с Генычем под них гоняли, ебануться как было!  
Киря выходит на улицу.  
— Идиот Генка, — говорит тёть Оля какой-то девушке.   
Прищурившись в ссано-жёлтом свете фонарей, Киря узнаёт Лену: в школе они учились все вместе, и, пока Киря был в армии, они с Дюхой успели жениться. Лена уже глубоко беременная, сидит на старом стуле под окном веранды, пьёт минералку, рядом на крыльце устроилась тёть Оля. Киря шагает на расчищенную от снега дорожку.  
— Домой? — доносится в спину. — Сотку гони.   
Чёрт, не проканало.  
— Привет, — кивает Киря Лене, шаря в карманах.  
— Здоровались уже, — отмахивается Лена.  
Киря в упор не помнит.  
— Как там Петя? — спрашивает Лена. — Вы же вроде общаетесь.  
— Норм.  
— Хреново без брата небось, — хмыкает тёть Оля.  
— Норм. — Киря пожимает плечами и вкладывает в её ладонь мятую сотку.  
В спину ему играет уже: «Незабудка — твой любимый цветок, воздушный поцелуй станет самым горьким...» 2:1 в пользу Дюхи.  
Хрен знает, нормально ли Шакалу. В рот Генычу он никогда не заглядывал, Геныч на четыре года старше, и, как и все братья, всё детство они дрались и терпеть друг друга не могли, это потом у них вроде стало ровнее. Киря видел его несколько раз, когда они бухали с Шакалом и Геныч примазывался. Киря завидовал: им с Надькой говорить было не о чем, Геныч же был крутым. То он с пацанами от мусоров убегал, то они замутили свой бизнес с шаурмой, пока их не потеснили армяне, то у них такая стрела была с долбоёбами из соседнего района! Киря слушал, открыв рот. Шакал хлестал пиво.  
Когда Геныча уже забрали в мусарню, но ещё до суда, они как-то столкнулись на улице: Киря, Паштет, Хохол и Кирпич пёрли куда-то, ржали, а Шакал — им навстречу.  
— Как там Геныч? — спросил Хохол. — Чё, наконец загребли?  
Шакал сорвался с места в момент, подбил Хохлу нос и глаз, пока Киря с Кирпичом его не оттащили.  
— Еблан, — плевался кровью Хохол, которого держал Паштет. — Сука!  
— Рот закрой на хуй! — орал Шакал. — Отвалите!  
Когда, казалось, он успокоился, да и Хохол подостыл, они разошлись. Но Шакал развернулся, выматерился и, пихнув ногой Хохла под жопу, усвистал. Тот заорал и кинулся за ним. Кирпич, Киря и Паштет переглянулись.  
— На хуй? — спросил Кирпич.  
— На хуй, — согласились Киря и Паштет, и дальше попёрли втроём.  
У Шакала всегда не поймёшь что было на уме.   
Дома уже все. Сидят в гостиной, поднимают глаза на пришедшего Кирю, и пройти по коридору ровно внезапно оказывается не так-то просто, хотя выпил он немного и по улице шёл ловко.  
— Весь в отца, — бурчит бабушка.  
Кире кажется, что зубы скрипят — так он их сжимает, пока сосредоточенно моет руки. И зачем моет? Привык, наверное, пока к Шакалу ходил.  
От него сообщение: «Соседка попросила отвезти в ебеня, надеюсь не разьебусь, дорога гавно скольское».  
«Все норм?» — спрашивает Киря, но Шакал ещё не в сети.  
Играть в «Танки» не хочется, новостная лента унылая, он думает написать Кирпичу или Паштету, но что и на хуя?  
Фильм? Хрен знает какой.  
Сериал? Та же херня.  
«Бруклин» они вместе с Шакалом смотрят, тот ещё придолбится, что Киря без него смотрел и придётся серии пересматривать и с ним. На хер.  
На «Ютубе» ничего нового, а могли бы снять пару новых летсплеев.  
Сука!  
Киря лениво щёлкает на одну из закреплённых вкладок, заходит в категории, выбирает «Только геи». «Гетеросексуальные парни», «Дрочит», «Латино», «Не обрезанные». Щёлкает по вкладкам и видосам, проверяет, что звук выключен. Это смешно, тут жопа стрёмная, нет уж, только не сквирт. Чувак сам себе свой член в жопу заталкивает, на хуя? Бабушка заходит в кухню, шаркает тапками, ставя воду на макароны. Коп с башкой плюшевого медведя дрочит, то, что, блин, нужно. А тут ничего так, но, сука, не до конца, не идиот он платить.  
«Разбудил моего соседа по комнате», «Трахает друга большим членом»... Да чего они так долго раздеваются и сосутся? Заснуть можно…  
Какой хуй стрёмный.  
Ну и рожа.  
Эти тоже тормозы.  
Да бери в рот уже, бля!  
Член натягивает штаны, пусть даже порно говённое.  
— Ты куда? — едва слышно из гостиной.  
Туда-сюда, туда-сюда ходит член в жопе. Вид снизу. Может, хоть ещё какой ракурс будет?  
— В ванну, — отвечает Надька.  
Киря поднимает голову. Кажется, он слышит Надькины шаги. Крышка ноута захлопывается со стуком, Киря чуть не вбивается членом в косяк, пока торопится. Дверь он захлопывает перед Надькиным носом.  
— Гондон! — Она ударяет кулаком по дереву.  
— Надя, ты же девушка! — тут же отзывается бабушка.  
— Я по-быстрому, а ты на три часа, как всегда, — оправдывается Киря, прежде чем включить душ.  
Он стягивает спортивки и трусы с топорщащегося члена, проводит рукой, раз, другой и забирается под душ, чтобы можно было опереться спиной о плитку — так хоть удобнее. Тёплая вода бьёт по левому плечу, течёт по коже. Как давно он не трахался, всё рукой и рукой, и то, бля!.. Кирина ладонь сдавливает член сильнее, скользит с нажимом, да-а-а, вот так... Зажмурившись, он представляет сцену из последнего порно: прыщавую жопу, с красной дыркой, в которую медленно погружается крупный, затянутый в презерватив член. Как бы она обхватила его? С Викой однажды было в задницу, Киря балдел, а ей не особо понравилось. Это было бы так же или лучше?.. Это он вставляет в дырку, прижимается лобком к заднице, хватается за неё пальцами, гладит бледные пятна на коже... Кончая, Киря бьётся головой о кафель, откидывает голову, дыша сорванно.  
Вода шумит-шумит. Перед глазами красные пятна — смотрел через веки на лампочку.  
К чему это вообще? Он сегодня видел Вику — мог бы подумать о ней, с ней ведь было хорошо, может, они бы ещё раз попробовали в жопу, и ей бы больше понравилось. Может, со временем он бы привык к ней и не представлял бы никаких мужиков.   
Может, у Шакала на жопе и вовсе белых пятен нет.  
Напор воды чуть уменьшается, и Киря распахивает глаза, понимая, что сейчас будет, но не успевает отпрыгнуть до того, как бок ошпаривает кипятком.  
— Блядь! — вырывается у него, и он не понимает, кажется ли ему бабушкино «Не ругайся, Кирилл».  
Ночью спится погано: дядь Дима досматривает какую-то херню, мамка с ним ругается, а бабушка задорно храпит под это дело. В полдень Киря злой устраивается на кухне с ноутом. Ему даже удаётся ознакомиться со всеми новыми мемами, пока бабушка не ставит холодец. Она-то уходит к себе, зарядив скороварку, но остальных как прорывает — Надька варит себе гречу и кормит Игоря похожим на говно пюре. Игорь лопочет что-то про каких-то скричеров — кажется, Киря слишком стар для этого дерьма, в его-то время были только рейнджеры. Мамка устраивается на табуретке у окна подшивать ярко-красные шторы, потому что тут светлее всего. Соседи включают что-то из попсы нулевых, и Надька временами мычит в такт.  
«Хош посидеть седня?» — пишет Киря Шакалу и пытается играть.  
Бабушка приходит и проверяет холодец.  
Надька моет посуду.   
Лучший из скричеров — Джейхок.   
«Батя бухает, — наконец отвечает Шакал. — Сам на тачке».  
Игорь роняет банку говна, она звякает о пол, миг — и его напряжённое лицо искривляется в плаче.  
«Давай я с тобой», — предлагает Киря.  
«Через 20 мин подьеду».  
Киря за каким-то чёртом надевает новые джинсы, потом сжирает половину Надькиной гречки и сваливает. Пасётся у подъезда, смоля три сигареты подряд — башка от них пустая и гулкая. У соседнего подъезда всё та же мутная «семёрка», Киря даже видит там чёрную макушку, или ему только кажется, он хочет подойти и перетереть, когда во двор въезжает тёмно-зелёная «девятка».  
Киря сплёвывает в снег и, дождавшись, что машина остановится около него, забирается в салон. Сиденье проминается под ним — продавленное разными жопами, с засаленным бежевым чехлом.   
— Здоров. — Шакал протягивает руку, ладонь у него тёплая, ею он тут же обхватывает рычаг переключение передач.  
— Здоров.  
В салоне тепло, едва слышно бормочет музыка, и Киря расстёгивает куртку, прежде чем пристегнуться — руки дрожат, машину бултыхает по ямам у выезда со двора.  
— Чё как? — спрашивает он.  
— Дома анал-карнавал, батя с соседями бухает.  
— Пиздос, а у меня все дома и дурдом.  
— Обычно дурдом, когда не все дома.  
— Иди на хуй!  
Они смеются, пока машину не трясёт на особо смачной кочке.  
Шакал ведёт сосредоточенно, не отвлекаясь смотрит вперёд. Хорошо видно скулу — от неё тянется к уху неровно-рваное белое пятно, будто кожа начала слезать, а потом передумала. Он в синем потрёпанном адидасе, рукава закатаны, из-под края тоже торчит пятно, кажется, безволосое, не то что сами руки — тёмные волоски сбегают на ладонь, на пальцы. Киря переводит взгляд на приборную панель, смотрит выше через стекло. «Магнит», «Джинсовый рай», «Красное и белое», «Мир пива», «Гранитная мастерская». Бренчит какой-то рок — голос знакомый, Ария? Киш? Аквариум? Какое-то заебатое старьё. Отец такое любил. Каково это было бы — пить с ним и его друзьями всем вместе?  
— Куда едем? — спрашивает Киря, повернувшись, мазнув взглядом по руке на руле и безопасно замерев на вороте костюма.  
— Хэзэ, погоняем.  
— Часто ты так?  
— Ну, — Шакал пожимает плечами, — лучше кого-то возить, но, когда никого, а свалить надо, хоть так. Когда мне машина досталась, я всё вокруг, бля, объездил. Охуенно!  
— А чё там Геныч?  
— Хуй знает, мы редко пиздим.  
Шакал пропускает женщину с коляской, переходящую через дорогу. Зебра метрах в пятидесяти, на бордюр женщина втаскивает коляску очень ловко.  
— И долго ему ещё? — спрашивает Киря, когда машина снова двигается с места.  
— Почти три года.  
Дали Генычу пять. Он вскрывал ларёк с пацанами, а хозяин возьми да и приди, и за хуя Геныч брал с собой нож? Хозяин-то отлежался в больничке две недели, а Геныч расхлёбывает.  
— Громче сделать? — Шакал кивает на магнитолу.  
— Давай.  
Песня то ли сменилась, то ли и тогда была незнакомой. Это что-то заунывное про красоту, благодать и печаль.  
— Ты всегда такое дерьмо слушаешь?  
— Иди в жопу, это же Цой.  
— И чё?  
— Ой бля, ну ты. — Не отвлекаясь от дороги, Шакал делает ещё громче: орёт уже так, что мыслей не слышно, слов не разобрать, вот-вот башка затрещит, но почему-то от этого только смешно. Вот Киря и смеётся, пытаясь докричаться до Шакала:  
— Я понял, бля, понял!  
Шакал тоже ржёт и не делает тише, пока песня не заканчивается.   
— Когда работаешь, ты никому так не делаешь, а? — возмущается Киря.  
— Так они же деньги платят. — Шакал фыркает. — У меня обычно чё-то такое играет, иногда попса ненавязчивая, но бывает, просят переключить. С одной мы полдороги решали, чё слушать будем.  
— Решили?  
— Ну, целую песню послушали, а потом — по новой.  
Киря очерчивает взглядом пятно, у верхнего края цепляет взгляд Шакала, раз — и тот снова смотрит вперёд, губы у него, как и у Кири, лыбятся.  
— И часто такие попадаются ебанаты? — спрашивает Киря, тоже переводя взгляд на дорогу, они пролетают короткий мост, несутся вдоль лысо-белых полей, за которыми краснеет закат.  
— Недавно сел чувак, на вид нормальный такой мужик, одет прилично, из Москвы, ехать далеко, к родственникам, наверно, но я хэзэ, про это он ничё не сказал, как сел — так давай загонять, какой Путин охуенный и как страну поднял с колен. Я хотел его в лесу высадить на хуй, пусть пиздохает сам с этой хуйнёй, но жаба задушила.  
— Пиздец. — Киря качает головой.  
— Ага... А ещё как-то была женщина, которая всю дорогу жаловалась, что её сглазили. Вот это уже даже стрёмно было. О! А тот мужик ещё в конце дороги такой: номер не дадите, я через три дня обратно. Бля, я хотел напиздеть, что у меня нет мобильника.  
— Напиздел?  
— Что занят, сказал. Деньги, блядь, такого мозгоёбства не стоят. О, а эту ты слышал? — Шакал тянется к магнитоле и снова делает громче, но на этот раз не оглушительно.  
— Мама, я не могу больше пить, — вырывается из колонок. — Мама, я не могу больше пить, мама, вылей всё, что на столе стоит...  
«Аквариум» Киря узнаёт.  
— Чё-то плохо слышу, — говорит он, — давай погромче.  
Шакал ржёт и даже делает чуть громче, но ещё нормально так, то, что нужно, когда тачка несётся в потёмках, обгоняя по встречке редкие машины.  
На следующий день они снова гоняют вечером — на этот раз Шакал предлагает сам. В коридоре Киря собирается одновременно с Надькой. От неё горько-сладко пахнет духами, губы у неё красные, на красный же свитер она надевает пуховик, и, бормоча под нос, проверяет, всё ли взяла, роясь в сумочке.  
— Вы куда? — спрашивает мамка: она с тарелкой в дверях гостиной, смотрит, прищурившись.  
— Погоняем на тачке с Шакалом. — Киря застёгивает куртку.  
— Когда ты уже вырастешь из этого вашего сленга. — Мамка качает головой. — Ты с ними? — спрашивает она у Надьки.  
— К подругам.  
— Опять?  
— Ага. — Надька закатывает глаза. — Игорь спит, я бабушку уже попросила посидеть.  
Надька звонко стучит каблуками сапог по ступеням, Киря шарит по карманам в поисках жиги — за подкладку завалилась, что ли, или дома вытаскивал?.. Пачка здесь, бля, хоть бы у Шакала с собой была, но хотелось покурить сейчас, пока ждёт. На сумрачную улицу он выходит следом за Надькой. А, всё равно не успеет покурить — «девятка» уже рычит и пыхтит напротив подъезда. Надька вынимает из кармана телефон.  
— Тебя подбросить? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Не, — она не отвлекается от экрана, — я щас, — машет рукой, — езжайте.  
В салоне всё как вчера: продавленные бежевые кресла, громкий Цой, — или это не он? — тёплая рука Шакала.  
— Надю не подвезти? — спрашивает он.  
— Она сказала, сама.  
Киря пристёгивается.  
— Мне один мужик позвонил, попросил привезти к поезду, ехать двадцать с лишним километров, подумал, вместе веселее.  
— Чё, это тот ебланавт и ты боишься с ним оставаться один на один?  
— А кто ж ещё!  
Машина прыгает по ямам. «Семёрки» у соседнего подъезда нет, но надо бы к деду Ване наведаться, поспрашивать...  
— Если чё, я просто выпрыгну из машины на ходу, а тебе придётся мучиться дальше.  
— Ну ты ваще, Киря, говнюк! Бросишь друга!  
Киря на это только ржёт, пока Шакал не делает музыку громче — «Я живой, живо-о-о-ой!», нет, не Цой, — и от этого, конечно, им обоим только смешнее. Пятно на Шакаловой щеке трясётся, и, после того как их на миг ослепляет фарами встречная машина, Кире кажется, на веках ещё долго мелькает яркое облачко.  
Мужик явно не тот, что болтал про Путина: он балагурит всю дорогу, рассказывая о своих похождениях с членом наперевес. Их столько, что Киря не сомневается: почти все, если не все пиздёж. Кажется, про какие-то он даже слышал частушки. Но мужик с душой разыгрывает сцены то страсти, то ненависти, то ревности, развалившись на заднем сиденье и бурно жестикулируя, и Киря с Шакалом дохнут от ржача.   
— Я так в столб въебусь, — жалуется Шакал.  
— Петьк, это всё херня, а вот ехали мы как-то с моей Машкой...  
Киря снова начинает смеяться, хотя мужик ещё толком ничего не рассказал.  
На вокзале полно машин, Шакал вылезает вперёд мужика, чтобы открыть багажник. Не сидеть же, как дебилу: Киря, захлопнув за собой дверцу, прикуривает.  
Звенят, громыхают, шуршат по асфальту колёсики чемоданов и тележек. С вокзала, за которым пролегают пути, тянет резиновым запахом поездов.  
— Бывайте, мужики! — лыбится мужик и в пару шагов скрывается в здании.  
Шакал тоже закуривает, отходит к компании курящих водил, жмёт руки, над чем-то ржёт, сплёвывает, снова ржёт, отмахивается от чего-то. Сигарета греет пальцы, Киря на неё смотрит: прогорела, остался фильтр и пепел. Сука.  
Шакал возвращается, сверкая лыбой.  
— За пивом? — предлагает он, подойдя.  
— Давай. Такой пиздец, всё ждал, когда уже про Путина и великую страну будет.  
Шакал хохочет, садясь в машину.  
— Ну, извини, сегодня у нас секс-гигант!  
— Да бля.  
Они выезжают с парковки, Шакал машет кому-то в открытое окно.  
— Во второй раз это слышу, а всё равно уссаться можно.  
— И чё, он не повторился?  
— Хуй знает, но про то, как баба за ним гналась с топором, точно уже было.  
— А прикинь, мы тут угараем, а это всё реально.  
Шакал поворачивается и смотрит на него.  
— Хуйню сморозил, — вскидывает руки Киря, и они снова ржут.  
«Хайнекен» по акции стоит дешевле «Жигулей», Киря хватает с полки сухарей, как раз когда слышит:  
— Кирилл!  
Блин, только не тёть Люся. Тёть Люся, мамкина подруга, — это надолго.  
— Здравствуйте, — улыбается Киря женщине с короткой красной причёской. На ней чёрная короткошёрстная шуба и сапоги на каблучищах.  
— Как ты? Работаешь? С мамой твоей недавно виделись.  
— Она говорила.  
Шакал за тёть-Люсиной спиной старательно изображает какую-то пантомиму. Киря не очень въезжает, что он хочет сказать. Что если не пойдёт на кассу, то заснёт? Что, если не заснёт от болтовни, ему идти на кассу? Но выглядит уморительно, и Киря еле сдерживает смех.  
— Ваня поступил, учится, но у него там проблемы какие-то с мальчиками, ты же Ваньку знаешь, он у нас учиться любит, а не эти ваши разборки. — Она качает головой.  
Ванька, тёть-Люсин сын, вечно по углам жался, что в школе, что на каких-то застольях. Он учился на пятёрки, книжки читал, в школе над ним угорали, Киря видел иногда, но мамке и тёть Люсе не трепал, сам не лез, его, что ли, дело, что Ванька такая размазня? Хотя на застольях с ним можно было поболтать, шутки он зачётные шутил, только бухать он почти не бухал, и смотрел больше какие-то китайские мультики, а не норм фильмы, музыку какую-то замороченную слушал. А тёть Люся его опекала жесть как, но оно и понятно: её старшая дочь наглоталась таблеток из-за какого-то гондона, откачать не успели.   
— Березовский вернулся, тебе говорили? — тем временем меняет тему тёть Люся. — «Жигули» купил у Семёныча на Первомайской, ему Вася с мужиками уже там всё под капотом перебрали. Я его с Надькой видела. Смотрю: эта его машина, а они там сидят.  
Что? Как? На хуй это Надьке? Она сама попёрла? Или он её задолбал?  
— Когда это было? — щурится Киря.   
— На днях. — Тёть Люся пожимает плечами. — Семнадцатого... Нет, вру, шестнадцатого, семнадцатого мы с Лёней ездили к его брату, ты бы знал, как они живут...  
— Извините, тёть Люсь. — Киря пытается скорчить как можно более жалостливую морду. — Мне идти пора, ждут.  
— Вечно вы бежите… Ну давай, маме привет передавай.  
— Передам!   
В ярком свете ламп, окружённый разноцветной жрачкой, он несётся к кассам, и бесится, бесится. Какого хера Берёзовский не может просто от них отвалить?! Один раз свалил, так скатертью ему, мудозвону, дорога!  
Шакала нигде нет, Киря бесится ещё больше, пока не догадывается вытащить телефон.  
«Я в тачке», — пришло от Шакала.  
— Думал, она тебя никогда не отпустит, — ржёт он, стоит Кире залезть в машину.  
— Иди на хуй! — говорит Киря, и звучит это как-то хреново — зло.  
Шакал чует и сразу выдаёт:  
— Сам иди на хуй!  
— Ты иди!  
— А ты в пизду!  
— А чё не на хуй?  
— Так я хуй занял, тебе пизда осталась! — Рожа у Шакала такая серьёзная, что Киря срывается в хохот.   
Машина трогается с места, и Киря косится на Шакала: довольную лыбу, белое пятно, прищуренно смотрящие на дорогу глаза. А в школе Шакал бы залупился, и всё кончилось бы срачем, а то и расквашенными носами. Они дрались пару раз — слово за слово, Киря злился, Шакал срывался, и понеслось. А тут шутку зашутил... Если положить ладонь на щёку, она полностью закрыла бы пятно, большой палец обнял бы челюсть.  
Машина резко тормозит, и непристёгнутый Киря едва успевает упереться в бардачок, иначе точно треснулся бы башкой  
— Сука! — Шакал стучит рукой по рулю. — Заебали перебегать!  
Какой-то мужик неровно бредёт через дорогу.  
— Может, он зомби, — предполагает Киря.  
— Зомби не зомби, а башку я б ему отпиздячил.  
— Ну, ещё немного — и отпиздячил бы так и так.  
— Иди на хуй, — закатывает глаза Шакал, уже явно расслабившись.  
— Так хуй же тобой занят.  
Шакал ржёт всю дорогу до дома.  
В коридоре, пока Шакал с матами возится с заевшей молнией, Киря подхватывает пакет и идёт в комнату.  
— Руки! — доносится в спину.  
Киря закатывает глаза.  
— Щас помою!  
Он небось и, прежде чем подрочить, руки намывает, чистоплюй. Моет их медленно, палец за пальцем, и они скользкие... Киря швыряет пакет на диван и размеренно дышит. Поправляет привставший член. Ну что за хрень! Шумит вода в ванной, шумит-шумит... ну точно, палец за пальцем. Киря принимается шуршать пакетом. Уж лучше о Березовском думать, с ним что угодно, блин, опадёт, с ебланатом.   
Нет, на морду он, может, нормальный. Улыбка с ямочками, волосы кудрявые, высокий, на вампира этого похож, на которого Надька вздыхала лет с тринадцати. Довздыхалась, бля.   
Киря открывает одну из бутылок и делает пять больших глотков. Вошедший в комнату Шакал смотрит очень укоризненно.  
— Иду я, иду, — фыркает Киря и направляется в ванную.  
Шакал, стремительный, как понос, успевает к возвращению Кири сожрать полпачки сухарей и загрузить новую серию «Бруклина», это с его-то тормозящим ноутом.  
Киря тоже спешит — только долакать бутылку. Забить бы на всё, только сериальчик зырить и не думать о ненужной, бесячей херне.  
На экране чувак в шортах и серьёзном пиджаке с рубашкой ломает комедию, устраивая самое позорное свидание.  
— Вот же страсти, — фыркает Шакал.  
— С сегодняшним мужиком не сравнятся.  
— Мало за кем — с топором.  
Вот Вику с ним представить можно, она вообще всё лето бабушке в деревне помогала, и бицуха у неё была такая, что Киря почти завидовал. Только Вика никогда не злилась и не ругалась. И Киря не ругался. Пару раз они ходили в кафе, один раз Киря притащил подвядший букет, Вика сказала, что не надо больше. Чаще они заваливались к ней, когда родителей дома не было, болтали, пока раздевались, трахались раза два и подолгу, потом Киря не знал, что сказать, и они курили вместе на лестничной клетке, Вика шутила дурацкие шутки, пока Киря не подхватывал.  
Замути он с другой, как этот хохмач-ебач, Вика вряд ли бы взялась за топор. Киря хмыкает.  
— Ты чё?  
— Бывшую с топором представил.  
— И как? У тебя встал?  
— А чё, хочешь потрогать?  
Миг Киря ссыт — сейчас Шакал вызверится и вмажет за гейские шутки, он же нормальный пацан. Киря бы вмазал.   
— Я один хуй уже занял, на хера мне ещё? — ржёт Шакал.  
Гора с плеч, блин. Шакал себе на уме, вот его такие шутки не парят. Но Шакалу и не надо стрематься, что кто-то просечёт, что в шутке есть доля сраной правды.  
— А твои бывшие как с топором? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Да хэзэ, — Шакал пожимает плечами, — я пару раз ебался, но это не какие-то отношения прям пиздец были, чтобы их ебало, чё я творю. Хотя Лидка мне письмо в ящик подложила, Геныч потом так оборжал, что мы с Лидкой... — Он качает головой. — Хуйня всякие отношения.  
— Ну, может быть нормально. — Киря открывает ещё бутылку пива. — Без срачей.  
— Может. Но на хуя? Ты чё, жениться хочешь, детей? Кредит и ипотеку, как у Кирпича?  
— Чё, он тебе ныл?  
Шакал фыркает.  
— Баб Маня, соседка, — его бабушка, она мне хвалилась, какой Саша молодец. И мне стрёмно стало — кабала, бля, как есть.  
— Ага, я секу, — кивает Киря. — В чём прикол ваще?   
— Чтоб ебаться, когда хочешь?  
— Хер с ребёнком поебёшься.  
Рожа у Шакала делается мерзенькой, и Киря хмурится. Что там у Шакала на уме? Чего он?..  
— И хорошо, что не поебёшься, — выдаёт Шакал и начинает угарать.  
— Бля-а-а, — рвётся из Кири, — пиздец, бля, ха-ха, бля, ха-ха, пиздец, — выдавливает он через ржач. — Я ж, ха, бля, ха-ха, серьёзно.  
Шакал приходит в себя первым.  
— Я в твоих серьёзных щах не сомневаюсь, но это рили было оч смешно.  
— Иди на хуй!  
— Да иду, иду. — Шакала снова прорывает.  
Киря, посмеиваясь в горлышко бутылки, смотрит на Шакала: растрепавшиеся волосы, торчащее между прядей ухо с маленькой мочкой, покрасневшую морду, кривящиеся в улыбке губы.   
Опускает руку с бутылкой Киря так, чтобы прикрыть привставший член. Скачет сердце в груди. Лишь бы не заметил! Бля!  
Киря косится на Шакала, и в какой-то момент даже кажется: тот всё видит, явно же таращится куда-то туда, на покрывало, там, где Киря, — но вот его взгляд перемещается на ноут.  
— Бля, мы всю серию так проебём, — сокрушается Шакал.  
Киря не может поднять руку с пивом и под болтовню героев просто сидит. Сердце скачет. Шакал больше не ржёт, просто сидит рядом, молчит даже, поглощён сериалом. И что там вообще происходит?   
Сердце скачет, скачет.   
Когда Киря наконец отпивает, пиво уже безнадёжно нагрелось.  
На выходных Надька ловит Кирю ещё тёпленького — со сна, не подрочившего, — только этим можно объяснить то, что на её просьбу погулять с Игорем он отвечает:  
— Ага.  
Ну или тем, что ни черта это не просьба, а уверенное такое «Ты сегодня погуляешь с Игорем». Киря даже пытается вспомнить, с какого именно перепою пообещал ей это, но без толку.  
— А ты чё, не можешь? — спрашивает Киря уже на кухне.  
Не то чтобы он мечтал гулять с племянником, но заснул с вечера раньше бабушки и выспался, да и подрочилось неплохо на жопу в белых пятнах. Потом было, конечно, с минуту как-то мутно, но чего париться? Херня какая-то. Кончил — и хорошо.  
— Я с подругами иду гулять, — говорит Надька, добавляя себе молока в кофе. — Бабушка оладий напекла, — кивает она на прикрытую тарелкой миску.  
— Она чё, в пять утра встала?  
— Не угадал. — Надька отпивает кофе и поправляет: — В три. Не вру, вышла поссать — а она там жарит.  
Киря фыркает и тоже бодяжит себе кофе.  
— Так чё, не успеешь сама?  
— Блин, Кирь, ну будь другом, пока я накрашусь, оденусь... У тебя же планов нет?  
— Если он убьётся, я не виноват!  
— Да не так это сложно, — отмахивается Надька.  
Бабушкино шарканье слышится из коридора, приближается, и вот она уже на пороге.  
— А чего сметанку не достали? — спрашивает.  
— Не хотим, — отвечает Киря.  
— Что?  
— Не хотим!  
— Вкусная сметанка, я на рынке брала.  
Киря с Надька закатывают глаза одновременно.  
— Давай! — решает Надька.  
Бабушка с улыбкой лезет в холодильник.  
По крайне мере одеть Игоря Надька Кире помогает. Колготки, непромокаемые штаны, футболка, свитер, шапка, закрывающая и горло, — а это не Кири? вроде он такую носил когда-то... — ботинки, куртка, варежки на резинке. Киря под своей курткой уже мокрый, как мышь, к тому моменту, как Надька подталкивает Игоря к нему.   
— Сегодня гуляешь с дядей, — говорит Надька.  
— Мама! — Вид у Игоря какой-то несчастный, только бы не заревел. — Хочу с мамой! — выдаёт он, подзажевав слова, но Киря уже приноровился расшифровывать.  
— Сегодня с дядей! — говорит Надька строго, Игорь косится на Кирю и протягивает ему руку.  
С Надькой не забалуешь.  
— Секунду! — просит Надька и усвистывает из комнаты.   
В гостиной хлопает балконная дверь и почти сразу снова. Надька вручает Кире ободранные зелёные санки с погнутой спинкой, Надькины. У Кири были такие же, только синие, он их, правда, раздолбал, въехав в забор, и потом у них были только эти одни на двоих, как они из-за них срались!  
— Полчасика, дольше не надо, — просит Надька. — Не дольше, сегодня минус семь.  
— Ага, иди уже башку мыть или чё там тебе надо.  
Надька чмокает Игоря в щёку, и лицо у него такое, будто он сейчас вырвет руку из Кириной ладони и кинется к ней. Киря сжимает маленькие пальцы покрепче, Игорь тащится за ним. Ну, славу богу, не заорал.  
Игорь орёт трижды. Когда Киря вытаскивает его из сугроба, куда он занырнул, стоило им выйти из подъезда. Когда Киря не даёт ему скатиться с ржавой железной горки — именно на ней Киря как-то выбил себе на хрен спасибо что молочный зуб, так что он не рискует. И когда после двадцати кругов вокруг дома Киря пытается вытащить его из санок и утащить домой.  
— Ещё-о-о-о! — вопит Игорь, руками вцепившись в погнутую спинку и отбрыкиваясь ногами.  
Кажется, к вечеру у Кири будет фингал под глазом.   
С Надькой они пересекаются в подъезде. Она звонко цокает каблуками. Из-под пуховика торчит юбка. Да сто пудов свидание, и кто-то с ней будет, она будет… Красный палас…   
— А я вас искать хотела, — говорит Надька. — Ну чего ты, Игорёк. — Она протягивает руки, и Киря с радостью сгружает на них Игоря. — Бабушка там вкусного наготовила, я скоро приду. Покатал тебя дядя?  
Игорь лопочет что-то совсем уж невразумительно, сопливя Надькин пуховик. Киря было открывает рот, чтобы набедничать, как он себя вёл, но захлопывает. Нет уж, это всего лишь ребёнок! Он не будет жаловаться!  
— Спасибо, Кирь. — Надька улыбается ему накрашенными губами. — Бабушка дома, она, если что, посидит. Ну-ну, Игорёк, сейчас мама сходит погулять, вернётся — и мы поиграем.  
Таща вверх по лестнице снова завопившего Игоря и санки, Киря пытается вспомнить, видел ли сегодня «семёрку».  
Дед Ваня дома, но, прежде чем он открывает, Киря с минуту насилует звонок. Ещё когда Киря был маленьким, дед был старым, сморщенным и глуховатым.  
— Я бы налил, — шепчет дед Ваня после рукопожатия, — но моя дома.  
Не в пример деду Ване его жена, баба Света, высокая, широкая, а слух у неё как у какого-нибудь Острого Уха из Фенимора Купера. Или там был Острый Глаз? Батя Кире в детстве читал… По хрену.  
— Что вы тут? — прищуривается она, выглянув в коридор. — Кирилл, привет! Как там бабушка?  
— Хорошо. А вы как?  
— Да помаленьку. Чаю попьёшь?  
— Да нет, я так, — отмахивается Киря. Ему всего-то нужно кое-что спросить, уж от бабы Светы он точно сбежит, она же не Надька.  
Он выпивает две чашки, съедает с десяток конфет и узнаёт, как в молодости всем домом собирались, песни пели, а как дед ухаживал за Лизой! А она всё хвостом помашет — и ускользнёт.  
И это бабушка, которая носит панталоны до колен, читает ЗОЖ, храпит ночами, и дед, который, по рассказам, глушил даже одеколон «Тройной».  
— А я хотел спросить, дед Вань, я всё машину вижу, тут рядом стоит иногда, такая ржавая синяя «семёрка», не знаете чья?  
Дед Ваня открывает рот и даже, кажется, говорит:  
— «Семё...», — но баба Света оказывается расторопнее.  
— Так это Березовского Кольки, — делится она. — Он тут сейчас на квартире бабушки живёт, вы не виделись?  
— Да нет как-то... вот машину видел, а его самого не довелось.  
Гниду.   
Тут дед Ваня пускается всё же в рассуждения о том, какая тачка была гнилая, что содрали с Кольки много и сколько ему уже перебрали и заменили под капотом.  
— Ещё налить? — предлагает баба Света.  
— Нет я... — сейчас обоссусь, — тороплюсь.  
Напоследок баба Света даёт ему пакет печенья и конфет.  
— Игорьку, — улыбается она.  
Печенье Киря ест сам, всё равно Надька не разрешает Игорю, а Киря — хороший дядя. Гуляет вот с племянником, заботится, чтоб у него не было этого, как его... что там говорила Надька? Тьфу.  
В «Танки» не играется, хотя, казалось бы, вперёд и с песней: бабушка с Игорем в комнате по пятому кругу листают Михалкова, мамка ушла в гости, дядь Дима машину чинит. А Березовский тоже вон чинил. Живёт он тут, ну надо же, дома у него родители и брат с женой и двумя детьми, это да, сам бог велел свалить, но, блин... У бабушки тут убитая однушка, а другие бабка с дедом вроде в доме живут, мёдом ему тут, что ли, намазано. Тёть Люся видела его с Надькой...   
Ебать!  
Нет, пусть Надька что хочет делает, её право, чего он вообще парится?  
Да, блин, какого хрена Брезовский сюда припёрся?! Думает, что ему всё можно, сраному гондону. Пиздец охуел. Киря захлопывает ноут. Какие уж тут «Танки». Он подхватывает телефон.  
«Через 20 мин поеду...» — выползло сообщение на экран. Пришло пятнадцать минут назад. Читает до конца и отвечает Киря, пока накидывает куртку, засовывая ноги в кроссовки. Он успевает к дому Шакала: тот как раз прогревает тачку, встречает крепким рукопожатием и «Аквариумом».  
— Чё, пить не можешь: башка трещит?  
— Иди на хуй, — отмахивается Шакал, заводя машину.  
В последний раз его вырубило от пива, и с утра он запивал кофе анальгин, а потом, подумав, и активированный уголь. На вскинутые Кирины брови пояснил, что на всякий случай.  
— За кем сегодня? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Родственница одна мамкина. Захвачу её, она у нас переночует, а с утра в больничку, ей там чё-то надо. Батя, конечно... — Он качает головой.  
— Чё батя?  
— Не любит он тёть Веру. Сто пудов уйдёт к Семёнычу.  
— А почему не любит?  
— Хуй знает. Он никого из мамкиных родственников не любит. Говорит, все они там отбитые.  
— Только мамка норм была?  
Шакал хмыкает.  
— Ну это смотря скока выпьет. Если полбутылки, так она тоже отбитой была, а если целую, так он ревёт.  
— Ебануться.  
— Ага.  
Полоса света от фонаря скользит через салон, затемняя сжатые губы. Вмять бы в них ладонь, расправить их в улыбку.   
Они учились в начальной школе, когда тёть Аля умерла. Она вроде болела, мамка с бабушкой позже судачили, но Киря не верил: он же с месяц назад был у них, холодец ел вкусный, и тёть Аля, полная, в красном платье, конкурсы им всякие устраивала, танцевала, смеялась. Когда это было?.. Во втором классе? В третьем? Они тогда играли все вместе на переменах, а после уроков по дворам болтались, и Шакал тогда ничего стрёмного не делал ещё, был обычным таким Петькой. И, кажется, сам Киря не заметил по нему, что что-то случилось, это ему потом кто-то сказал из взрослых. И так стрёмно стало — это что, он больше не поест тёть-Алин холодец? Никогда-никогда? Надька давно спала, а Киря всё давился слезами в подушку.  
— Чё-то не слышно ни хера, — говорит Киря. — Сделай погромче.  
Шакал улыбается, врубая «Аквариум» чуть не на полную катушку, а машина всё несётся мимо полей и лесов, почерневших к вечеру.  
Останавливается Шакал не около дома — около магаза.  
— Купить чё-то надо, забыл, а тёть Вера как начнёт нудить, какие мы бедные и несчастные без женской руки.  
— Тайком будешь в холодос пихать? — фыркает Киря, выходя вслед за ним из машины.  
— Да я сраный Джеймс Бонд, она ничё не заметит!  
Они ржут и когда входят в магаз, и пока шляются между стеллажей. Киря у кассы пихает «эмэндэмс» в карман и встаёт в очередь рядом с Шакалом. Пацан перед ними только с батоном хлеба.   
— Тебе сколько ещё? — спрашивает он кассира — светловолосого пацана с мрачной рожей.   
— Час ещё, иди домой, Паш.  
— Ты ж вроде говорил, раньше.  
— Двадцать четыре девяносто. Света не может подменить.  
— Бля, опять.  
Паша медленно отсчитывает мелочь. Он какой-то бесячий: тормозит, лясы точит, но шрам у него на полрожи знатный. Наконец отдаёт мелочь, суёт батон под мышку и, прихрамывая в сторону выхода, кричит:  
— В восемь тогда!  
Тётя Вера оказывается из того же теста, что мамкина тёть Люся: не замолкает ни на минуту. За полчаса дороги Киря узнаёт, кажется, обо всех родственниках Шакала до пятого колена, а ещё о том, какой его мамка была дурой, раз вышла замуж за его отца.  
— Это он её сгубил, — говорит тётя Вера.  
Шакал только агакает. Музыку он не включает и нечего попросить сделать громче, чтобы он поржал. Так это интересно — слушать про родных Шакала. И так мутно — хоть открывай дверцу и выпрыгивая на хрен в кювет. Хоть шли на хуй его тётку. Хоть обнимай руками рожу Шакала и целуй, языком выправляй ему улыбку. Хоть... У Кири аж челюсть болит, так сильно он сжимает зубы.  
Хорошо, что, когда Киря подходит к дому, «семёрка» на месте, да не просто — из неё как раз выходит пацан. Киря издалека и в ссаном свете фонарей зуб даёт: это Березовский. Шаг, другой, шаг — Киря ловит взгляд Березовского, распахнутые глазища, морда эта, блядь, его, — ладони вперёд, на плечи, тряхнуться, толкая, прижать к машине со стуком.  
— Чё ты, бля? — выплёвывает Березовский.  
— Это ты тут, бля, чё забыл? — рычит Киря ему в рожу, давит ладонями на плечи, аж больно.  
— Живу, блядь, на ху...   
Дёрнув руками, Киря снова пихает Березовского в куртку, того как корёжит, выгибает над крышей. Он, сука, высокий. И усмехается очень уёбищно.  
— Живи где подальше, — давит Киря через сжатые зубы.  
Березовский дёргается, но Киря держит крепко.  
— Где хочу, там и буду, чё ты, бля...  
— Сука, чтоб я тебя в километре от Надьки...  
— Не тебе это, блядь, решать!  
— На хуй иди!  
Березовский снова рвётся, и Киря ему позволяет — отклоняется назад, чтобы размахнуться и вхреначить ему кулаком в морду. Костяшки жёстко врезаются в нос, и, когда Березовский валится на него, норовя достать по уху, липкая кровь заливает Кирину рожу, и он пихает Березовского, кулаком — снова в рожу ему, с силой, чтоб, сука, валил! Губы обжигает болью — кулак Березовского прилетает метко, он всегда драться умел, гондон, мразь, уёбок, Киря пихает его, локтём бьёт в живот. Он скрючивается, а Киря, качнувшись, поднимается на ноги. Березовский ещё на земле, на карачках, пинать бы его, гниду, Киря замахивается ногой.   
— Эй! — доносится сзади.  
Голос женский, и Киря не сразу понимает, кто это. Моргает, замирая с занесённой ногой. Дышится тяжело. Березовский таращится на него снизу вверх, с залитой кровью рожей, ботинком бы в неё...  
— Что вы там делаете? — кричит Марина Петровна из четвёртого подъезда. — Щас милицию вызову!  
Вечно ей до всего дело есть.  
— Блядь. — Киря сплёвывает кровь в снег и опускает ногу, на хер разборки с ней. — Повезло тебе.  
— Чё, ссышь?  
— Это ты тут всё зассал.  
— Ха!  
— Лучше тебе на хуй свалить.  
— Хуй тебе! — орёт Березовский ему в спину, но Киря не оборачивается, чешет к первому подъезду, дальше от двора, от Марины Петровны, а то как начнёт им мозги править, к мамке ещё пойдёт, будто Кире пятнадцать, и начнётся какая-то ебаназия. На хер надо. Если Березовский не дебил, он свалит. А если дебил, Киря готов добавить.  
Морда от крови липкая, и Киря растирает эту липкость рукавом. Снег под ногами чавкает. Киря проходит под мигающим фонарём, шаря в карманах в поисках сигарет. Оглядывается: на детской площадке никого. Лавка такая мёрзлая, что аж мокрая. Сигарета между ноющими костяшками. Досталось губе, и ноге ещё, а ей когда?  
Ха, какая рожа была у Березовского! Лишь бы нос сломан. И он зассал! Киря обхватывает фильтр болящими, улыбающимися губами.  
Заебись.  
Пальцы мёрзнут, и, докурив, Киря греет их в кармане, прежде чем достать мобильник. Надо же, Шакал написал. Быстро так.  
«Тетя вера и батя посрались, хошь приходи».  
Киря не отвечает, просто закуривает ещё сигарету и встаёт с лавки. Жопа не особо чувствуется.  
— Ебать, — говорит Шакал, когда видит Кирю. — С кем махался?  
— С Березовским. — Киря снимает куртку и аккуратно вешает.  
Шакал щурится.  
— Это с ним твоя сестра мутила? Он же вроде свалил учиться?  
— Ага. — Кроссы Киря стягивает о задники и уже шагает вперёд, но взгляд у Шакала такой, что Киря ногой выравнивает их вдоль стеночки. — Отчислили, и он, гондон, вернулся.  
— Снова к Надьке клеится?  
— Хуй знает. Но в нашем дворе толчётся, сука. А чё тёть Вера? — Когда Киря идёт мыть руки, Шакал тащится за ним.  
— Мы пришли — батя тут бухой. Она давай загонять, какой он мне пример подаёт. Он давай в ответ, что она ни хрена не шарит, тупая баба. Ну и пошло-поехало. Она психанула и ушла: у неё тут сестра двоюродная на Мира живёт, они не так чтоб общаются, но... — Шакал не договаривает.  
Рожа у Кири как у сраного индейца — с кривыми красными полосами. Зеркало, подбитое у нижнего левого угла, подзаляпанное зубной пастой, отражает нездоровую морду, распухшую, кровящую губу и боевой раскрас.   
— А батя чё? — спрашивает Киря, настраивая воду: она то обжигает руки, то холодит.  
— Посрался с ней и попёр бухать с Семёнычем.  
— Ебать логика.  
Рожу Киря намывает от души — классно так, набрал в руки воды, бурчишь чё-то в неё, трёшь, и балдёж, — он даже не слышит, что говорит Шакал — одно бурчание фоном.  
— Чё? — переспрашивает, повернув к нему лицо.  
Шакал стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку. На нём серые спортивки и чёрная футболка. Он весь такой обычный — лохматые волосы, все эти его белые пятна на коже, носки с дырками на больших пальцах. Член привстаёт, ну и бред, промёрзшую жопу Киря до сих не чувствует, руки еле отогрел, зато тут — пожалуйста.  
— Похер, — отмахивается Шакал. — Шпроты будешь? С чёрным хлебом.  
— Чё, забил холодос, а жрать некому?  
— Как некому? Щас всё сожрём, чтоб бате не досталось.  
Киря смеётся, обтекая водой.  
Когда он входит в кухню, одинокая капля ползёт за шиворот, а за столом Шакал уже наяривает шпроты, заедая хлебом и картошкой одновременно. Только водочки не хватает. Шакал как мысли читает.  
— Завтра с утра поезд, — говорит он. — Я чайник поставил.  
Чайник теперь у него эмалированный, с цветочками, — самый дешёвый из местного универмага. Водочка, конечно, лучше бы пошла, но чего спорить? Успокоила бы окончательно — внутри всё ещё как-то взвинчено, сильно, зло. Если бы не Марина Петровна, пинал бы и пинал, пинал суку! Свистит чайник очень громко и противно, а Шакал не вырубает газ, пока не доедает очередную шпротину.  
С сериалом они устраиваются на диване, вытягивают ноги, и неплохой ведь сериал, но как-то не до него — до саднящей губы и рук, до рожи Березовского близко, расквашенной, но ухмыляющейся, до Шакала совсем рядом: вот он сидит, обычный пацан, чёткий, шарагу кончил, работает, сериальчики любит, в игры иногда задротит, нормальные мемы уважает, с нормальными пацанами корешится. И на рожу: пацан и пацан, только пятна эти уродские. А ещё дурные его привычки: руки драй, куртку вешай ровно, тарелки за собой убирай — просто пиздец.   
Киря держит голову ровно, а глазами — вправо, они аж болят.  
Пиздец.  
Весь чёртов вечер член у него привставший. И Киря ёрзает трижды за серию, но не больше же, вдруг палевно, сходить, что ли, подрочить, может, отпустит? В очередной раз дёрнув жопой, Киря натыкается на взгляд Шакала.  
— Ты пялишься, — говорит он почему-то шёпотом.  
— Чё? — Киря резко разворачивает к нему голову. — Нет.  
— Ты, блядь, пялишься.  
Бля...  
Бля, бля, бля.  
Бля!  
Всё внутри в узел, в ужас, в ком, в злость, в...   
— Иди на хуй!  
Киря рвётся с дивана — привстаёт, — Шакал хватает его за руку.  
— Бля, — слышит Киря, до того как обернуться, до того как Шакал тащит его назад и Киря валится на его колени, и щас снова по мордасам будет, и зло, и не как с Березовским — круто и бить бы по роже, а мутно, мерзко. Снова встать бы, рывок — руки Шакала держат, и ногой он тоже цепляется за Кирину ногу, и они — какой-то ебучий ком, человеческая многоножка, губы Шакала на Кириных как-то совсем неожиданно, больно и хорошо, Киря обхватывает голову Шакала, пальцами — в волосы, и жмурится так, что глаза болят сильнее губы. Так мокро, и липко, и стрёмно, и охуенно, и Шакал! Шакал!  
Аж трясёт, какой он близкий, резкий, как лезет руками вниз, расстёгивает Кирины штаны, сбивается, лезет в свои, и Кирины, и это так неловко, и Киря дышит в его рот, и тоже руками бы добраться, потрогать, о! Они путаются в одежде, в руках, ногах, жмутся, Шакал запихивает язык Кире в рот и замирает, забывает, пока дрочит — себе, ну блядь! Киря хватает свой член, Киря лижет язык Шакала, Киря трётся, теряется, находится, теряется, трётся, трё-трё... тр... т...  
Дыхание Шакала отдаёт шпротами и металлом. И морда у него, будто он отлизал девчонке с месячными — Киря видел такое порно. Правая нога затекла под Шакалом, левая между его ног, мокрые пальцы, член, живот и... шея? Там кровь или конча? Он весь изогнулся так, что ноет уже и спина. Шакал открывает глаза, моргает и начинает ржать.  
— Чё ты? — спрашивает Киря, но ржач тут же разбирает и его.  
— Пиздец у тебя морда, будто вампиру отсосал, — выхахатывает Шакал.  
— Наоборот же, это вампир сосёт.  
— Су-у-ука. — Шакал уже за живот хватается, и лежать как-то совсем неудобно, приходится разлепиться.  
Ноут в углу дивана проигрывает серию шкафу, не иначе. Ржач всё же сходит на нет, и Шакал сваливает отмываться в ванную. Кирю хватает на то, чтобы застегнуть ширинку. Похрен. Морду снова липко стянуло от крови, но это уже как-то норм. Киря прикрывает глаза, и всё кружится, вертится, снегопадом, нет, ураганом, смерчем, снежным смерчем, через который надо куда-то идти, куда-то, он опаздывает, надо-надо, на... От тычка в бок Киря подскакивает.  
— Умойся.   
Шакал опять уселся рядом. Губы у него яркие, лицо чистое, футболка новая и спортивки. Он их испачкал? Ну хоть, прежде чем дрочить, руки не мыл, уже заебись. Вставая, Киря фыркает.   
После второго умывания за вечер он вообще как заново родился, а может, и вовсе воскрес. Легко, ни о чём не думается, вот это да.  
— Я домой, — говорит Киря, остановившись в дверях.  
— Ага. — Шакал не отрывается от экрана.  
Мигающий фонарь в соседнем дворе погас, Киря пинает снег, в ушах — рэпчик.  
«Меня называла мама плохим сыном, мне что-то говорили на ночь, но это мимо».  
Вот это да.  
Дома Киря проскальзывает мимо смотрящих телик дядь Димы и мамки, бабушка уже храпит. Чуть покорячиться с раскладушкой — и можно плюхнуться на неё и лыбиться в потолок.   
Вот это — руки Шакала, его член и всё так близко, и... есть ли у него пятна на жопе?!  
Не посмотрел!  
Киря стонет, но всё равно бабушкин храп оказывается громче.  
Конечно, с утра мамка обнаруживает заляпанную кровью куртку. Врывается с ней в руках, как раз когда Киря запихивает в рот полбутера. Не давится он чудом.  
— Кирюш! — говорит она, цепко осмотрев его помятую, жующую морду. Вид у неё укоризненный или укоряющий, какой-то такой очень мамкинский, давно Киря такой не видел. — У тебя же нет другой куртки! — сокрушается она. — Я эту постираю, и в чём ты будешь ходить?  
— Похер, можно не стирать, — разрешает Киря и запихивает в рот вторую половину бутера.  
Мамка качает головой так, будто разочаровал он её смертельно.  
— Я постираю, старую с балкона достанешь сам.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Киря и всё же пережёвывает бутер.  
На балконе сразу становится ясно, что Филипп Киркоров — самый любимый исполнитель соседей. Киря накидывает дядь-Димину куртку и врывается в мёрзлое помещение, захламлённую тумбу и покосившийся шкаф. Там есть мешок картошки, санки, два велика, коробка банок, коробка тарелок, ещё коробка банок, инструменты дяди Димы, ещё коробка чего-то непонятного, рулон ткани поросячьего цвета, пять бобин верёвки, диски с дядь-Диминой тачки, дивиди-диски, ещё банки без коробки.  
— Мам! — кричит он. — Тут никаких курток нет!  
— Ты точно везде смотрел? — кричит мамка в ответ.  
— Да!  
— Точно-точно?!  
— ДА!  
— Не ори на мать!  
— Синяя куртка нужна?! — врывается бабушка в разговор.  
— Да! — кричат Киря и мамка хором.  
— Так она на антресолях!  
— Бля!  
— Кирилл, не ругайся!  
— Кирюш, давай я посмотрю, а то там ёлка...  
— Снег растаявший — он вода, ты одно лишь должна знать: я люблю тебя навсегда, — поёт Киркоров.  
На работу Киря опаздывает, но мужикам, в принципе, всё равно. Главное, что вообще пришёл и не совсем оборзел.  
Весна наступает совсем неожиданно в середине недели. Киря замечает это, когда идёт к Шакалу: и надо же, вечер, но не тьмища. Даже, кажется, птицы поют, а нет, это рингтон на мобильнике у девушки в розовом пуховике. Она стоит около Надьки. Игорь и девочка в такой жёлтой куртке, будто она выпрыгнула из фильма «Оно», что-то лепят, усевшись в снег.   
— Где ты застрял? — говорит девушка в трубку, и Киря её узнаёт: это Таня Лисицына из соседнего подъезда.  
Таня была классной: так круто играла в баскетбол, что не с девчонками, а с пацанами, умела сбацать на гитаре, перетереть с ней можно было за «Доту» и последний матч Динамо со Спартаком, а какие у неё были лосины под балахонистыми футболками! Пацаны в классе больше заглядывались на щеголявшую платьями Нику и Алину с каким-то фантастическим размером сисек, но Кире было посрать, что там под юбкой и как сиськи прыгают, когда Алина бегает, — зато какие мышцы были у Тани!  
В начале девятого класса Киря уже так загляделся, что не удержался, помялся, пожался и пригласил Таню на свиданку. Таня покраснела, побормотала и на свиданку пришла. На кафе бабла не хватило, так что пришлось жрать шаурму пополам, и Киря не наелся, но Таня была довольная, много смеялась, а Киря даже что-то говорил, хотя потом не мог вспомнить что. Они исходили весь сквер и вообще центр города, побухали пару раз с девчонками и пацанами за стадионом, и Киря уже совсем не знал, что делать дальше, тем более что все скопленные на новый телефон — ещё пару лет, и он бы его купил! — карманные деньги он потратил. Но тут Танька покраснела, побормотала, что в выходные родаки в последний раз в деревню к бабушке — сезон закрывают, — и Киря понял: вот оно, наконец-то.   
Зассал он, конечно, знатно. Нет, по порно кое-что было понятно, но как оно там в реале... бля. Киря до сих пор не был уверен, не налажал ли: помнил он всё урывками. Было близко, и влажно, и под руками были напряжённые бёдра, или во время он упёрся в подушку, и это было до или после? Таня держалась за него крепко и шептала что-то на ухо. А он потом вспоминал это, но в голову лезло другое: когда он был мелким, в комнате лежал красный палас, его голые ступни и...   
Во второй раз Киря уже что-то упомнил — до него прошла ещё неделя, — потом они приноровились подгадывать, когда родители возвращаются позже, но как-то это... что-то во всём этом было не совсем так. Ну то есть стояло у Кири отменно — у него вообще и без причин могло встать, в раздевалке перед физ-рой, или когда пацаны какие-то пиздились за школой, а он орал и подбадривал, или когда в порно тройничок и один пацан, дотрахав девчонку, трахает другого пацана. Озарения или чего-то такого не было — просто с Таней прошла новизна, встречи стали реже, порно с тройничком он выбирал чаще, чем обычное. А потом он заметил её с Анисимовым и, как водится, попёр бить ему морду. Хотя стремался: Анисимов, мало того, что выше него на голову, в свободное время не вылезал из качалки, даже Геныч его, кажется, побаивался, или это Шакал брехал — с него бы сталось, тогда ещё Шакал вёл себя очень даже по-шакальи. Было, конечно, обидно, что Таня за спиной усвистала к Анисимову, но как-то жалко получать за это по морде... Впрочем, не пойти было не по-пацански, и Киря пошёл.  
Вернулся домой он со сломанным носом и привставшим членом, полаялся с мамкой и бабушкой, шуганул оборжавшую его Надьку и, усевшись с ноутом на кухне, включил гейское порно.  
Когда и Тане, и Анисимову исполнилось по восемнадцать, они расписались. Родила она скоро, так что дочка была меньше, чем на год, старше Игоря. И как её зовут?.. Вроде слышал... Ася? Аня?  
— Анфиса! — слышит Киря. — Папа скоро приедет, пойдём!  
Ну точно, как он мог забыть.  
«Семёрки» у соседнего подъезда нет.  
В последний раз такой неловкач нападал на Кирю, когда на следующий день после расставания они с Викой оказались на одной тусовке и все ещё думали, что они встречаются. Или когда он попёр гулять с Игорем в коляске, а какая-то тётка решила, что он его батя. Или, нет, настолько царский неловкач у Кири был, только когда у них в первом классе случился в школе какой-то праздник допоздна и за ним пришёл настолько бухой батя, что забрал другого пацана. И вот, пожалуйста, снова.  
Нет, на вид всё вроде как всегда. Киря заворачивает в палаточку за сигами, берёт в «Магните» пивка и сухарей и припирается к Шакалу. Шакал, как всегда, бдит, чтоб Киря разулся нормально и руки помыл. За сериал они садятся как обычно. Банки — они были по акции — открывают как и раньше. Шакал шутит про какой-то мем, Киря вспоминает дурацкую историю с работы, и всё как всегда, точно-точно!  
Но член стоит и потеют ладони.  
Не то что бы Киря о чём-то думает — в башке пусто, — пиво идёт слишком резво, и что-то бы сделать, но неясно, что и на хера. Когда банка пустеет и цепляться не за что, Киря стремается так, что почти решает свалить. Но тут Шакал допивает своё, говорит:  
— Ну чё за хуйня? — и, откинув куда-то банку, решительно забирается на Кирю.  
Сосаться без кровящей губы оказывается ещё лучше. И дрочится уже как-то сноровистее: Киря с Шакалом разбираются, как прижаться ближе, двигать ладонями резче, под конец Киря так забывается, что приходит в себя, дыша Шакалу куда-то под ухо.  
— Чё, вампир, сосёшь? — спрашивает Шакал и начинает ржать.  
А ещё в этот раз Киря не сразу валит: помывшись, а то Шакалу конча покоя не даёт, они смотрят ещё две серии, и Киря даже почти вливается в происходящее, хоть и залипает на Шакала.  
Выйдя на улицу, Киря закуривает. Под ночь подтаявший на дороге снег схватился, так что балансирует Киря бодренько, попыхивая дымом.  
Балдёж.  
Такой Шакал охуенный, если руку запустить ему под рубашку и в штаны, и пятно это его белое тянется с рожи на шею, и... а на жопе-то есть? Киря шагает — и нога скользит, он делает шаг другой, они разъезжаются, Киря валится на жопу, это холодно, мокро — и Киря ржёт.  
Даже сигарету не уронил. Красавчик!  
Настрой у Кири настолько благостный, что он даже не сворачивает к «семёрке», хотя она стоит. Ничего, завтра перетрут.  
Дома мамка на кухне подшивает юбку, Киря накладывает себе макарон по-флотски и наливает чаю.  
— С Петей квасили? — спрашивает она, сощурившись.  
Киря смотрит на неё в упор, а потом закатывает глаза.  
— Всё эти ваши пьянки, уже не школьники, пора и о...  
— Мамк! — возмущается Киря, нет, он не хочет дальше слушать, не хочет знать, что она скажет, нет, нет, не сейчас, когда он пришёл от Шакала, где рука, теперь стискивающая вилку, сжимала член. Чёрт знает, с пятнами ли. Ну блин.  
— Кирюш. — Мамка вздыхает и отматывает от катушки нитку, перекусывает зубами, потом протягивает Кире нитку и иголку. — Вставь, пожалуйста, плохо видно.  
Киря откладывает вилку и принимается вставлять, щурясь на свет. Ему удаётся победить сраное игольное ушко, когда в кухню входит закутанная в халат бабушка.  
— Что ты без машинки? — спрашивает она.  
— Да тут немного.  
— Что?  
— Да чуть-чуть! А ты чего не спишь?!  
Бабушка отмахивается, наливает воды в стакан, открывает шкафчик, по кухне расплывается запах валокордина.  
— Сердце? — спрашивает мамка. — Ты у врача когда была?  
— Что?  
— Ко врачу когда?!  
— На следующей неделе, не кричи, я не глухая.  
Киря фыркает в вилку с макаронами, и бабушка поворачивается к нему. Он уже ждёт и от неё обличающей речи, но спрашивает она только:  
— А Надя где?  
— К подругам пошла, — говорит мамка. — Уже сколько лет, а всё дома не сидится: по подругам и по подругам.  
— У подруг женихов не найдёшь, — кивает бабушка.  
Киря запихивает в рот побольше макарон и быстро жуёт: так, глядишь, успеет заснуть раньше бабушки.  
На выходных свободен не только Хохол, от которого Киря иногда бегает, потому что ну серьёзно его истории о том, что женщины его не ценят, — это какая-то дикуха, но и Кирпич, так что все звёзды сошлись, чтобы им побухать в рестике напротив ж/д-вокзала.  
— Ебать, я уже забыл, как ты выглядишь, — шутит Киря, пожимая Кирпичу руку.  
Хохол ещё не припёр, так что они заказывают водки и закуси на двоих.  
— Чё как? — спрашивает Киря, не понимая, что открывает не ту дверь, которую стоило бы.  
— Да вот Асина сестра думает квартиру в ипотеку взять, а мы ей говорим... — начинает Кирпич.  
Хорошо, что водку приносят ещё до того, как Кирпич принимается рассказывать, как они брали ипотеку: Киря слышал это уже три раза, хватит, всему есть предел.  
На второй стопке приходит Хохол.  
— Ебать, и каблук здесь! — хохочет он, протягивая руку по очереди Кире и Кирпичу.  
— У меня-то хоть один каблук, — фыркает Кирпич.  
— Да бля, я тут с Ленкой расстался, это пиздец.  
— Ленка — это та с работы? — уточняет Киря.  
— Нет, с Лизой мы ещё так-сяк иногда. А Ленка...  
О, вот и третья стопочка, и греночки, и сальце.  
К середине вечера Кирпич пытается уговорить Хохла, что одна женщина — это херня.  
— Вот кинет тебя твоя баба, и чё ты будешь делать, а? — спрашивает он.  
— Не кинет.  
— Я тоже так думал!  
— Ну так я хуй в штанах вне дома держу.  
— И зря.  
— Брейк, пацаны!  
— А ты чё, Киря? — спрашивает Хохол. — Видел я тут Вику, с пацаном каким-то мутным, чё из него выдоишь-то, ха!  
— У Аси подруги есть. — Кирпич криво подмигивает.  
— Потом когда-нибудь, — отмахивается Киря от обоих, вот бы свалить, но чё сказать? На работу завтра не надо, они знают, мамкой и Надькой тупо прикрываться, Шакалом — стрёмно. Пиздос. — А чё там от Паштета слышно? — спрашивает он.  
— Совсем зажрался в Москве, — кривится Кирпич.  
— Ты его фотки Вк видел? — подхватывает Хохол. — Так пидором станет, чё. Они там все в Москве, блядь, почти в Европе!  
— Ещё по одной?   
— Не, пацаны, — Кирпич качает головой, — меня Ася ждёт.  
Выйдя из рестика, они закуривают. Кирпич, даже не прикончив сигарету, отчаливает первым.  
— Чё, мож, ко мне? — предлагает Хохол. — Я кой-каким бабам звякну.  
— Да чё-то я... — Киря затягивается и — на миг замирает, сейчас Хохол спизданёт, что он как пидор, что он... Но Хохол только глаза закатывает.  
— Я тогда ща к Ленке мириться, — говорит он.  
Киря закуривает вторую сигарету и месит грязь к дому. Ебано это как-то.   
Когда были мелкими, жили в одном дворе, потом Хохол переехал — его родители развелись, и мамка забрала его с собой к новому хахалю, — а Паштет и Кирпич недавно. Столько всего было, сколько они то корешились, то срались с соседними дворами, а за гаражами тогда какая была туса! Сколько они шлялись по крышам, курили и бухали в падиках. После того как Анисимов расквасил Кире нос, Кирпич и Хохол кинули клич пацанам, хули он такой борзый, чужих тёлок уводит, и свой нос Анисимов лечил дольше Кири.  
А теперь что? Работка, женщины, бухнуть могут раз в полгода, и то без Паштета, и блядь, какая ж скукота их слушать, то ли дело с Шакалом.  
Бля, как ебано.  
И «семёрки», как назло, у соседнего подъезда нет. Она редко бывает теперь. То ли Березовский шкерится, то ли Кире не везёт. Не к бабке же его идти выспрашивать, чёрт. Надька ничего не говорила про него, но шляется куда-то накрашенная и надушенная, вроде к подругам она так не душится, или хрен знает... Никто больше не болтал, что их видел. Может, случайно? Может, Березовский приебался? Сука, и Надьке не скажешь. Когда он ещё тогда вломил ему, Надька его пропесочила, мол, не лезь в мои дела, я сама разберусь. Ну ебать, у неё уже пузо, а этот клоун — моя хата с краю, ща в Москву усвистаю. Уёбок гнойный!  
Хотя, когда он полмесяца назад ему вдарил, Надька ничего не сказала, только на утро поржала, что он красавчик. Березовский не доложил, или она его не видела. Второе лучше… Чтоб он свалил на хер подальше и сдох в канаве!  
Дома мамка и Надька на кухне чаёвничают.  
— Вот и она решила, — Надька бурно жестикулирует, — что больше это терпеть...  
— Там картошка есть. — Мамка кивает на плиту.  
— Мы поели.  
— С Петей?  
— Не, с Кирпичом и Хохлом сидели.  
— Опять ты… Как у них дела?  
— Да как всегда.  
Киря плюхается на табурет, подтягивает к себе банку варенья, пока всё не сожрали, и делает сразу два бутера.   
— Вот и чё это терпеть? — продолжает Надька. — Лена поняла, что хватит, и ушла.  
— Бьёт — это, конечно, плохо. — Мамка переливает немного чая в блюдце.  
Киря соединяет два бутера в один.  
— Если раз ударил, то чего ждать?  
— Всякое бывает.  
— А вот ты, мам, терпеть стала бы?  
Мамка качает головой и сербает чай. Киря делает ещё один бутер и сваливает, прежде чем мамка заметит, что он забрал его с собой. Дискуссия в самом разгаре, и слушать её как-то стрёмно. Вроде не он какую-то дичь творит, но как будто в его огород тоже прилетело, херня какая-то. А скажешь: «Вот он мудак!» — так в ответ: «Кирюш, не лезь в наши разговоры».  
Бабушка с Игорем в Надькиной комнате сидят, обложенные игрушками, на кровати, на которой когда-то спал Киря. Кире долго фартило: после батиной смерти он один тут жил, а мамка с Надькой в гостиной, потом дядь Дима появился, и Надька переехала к бабушке на раскладушку, но, когда она забеременела, на раскладушку выселили Кирю.  
Раскладушка, конечно, жесть, но что поделаешь. Хорошо, что бабушка занята, можно закрыться в её комнате и улечься на кровать. Шакал прислал целую гору мемов, и Киря ржёт, а потом листает новостную ленту, чтобы ответить Шакалу тем же и наблюдать, как тот комментирует каждый. Лежит небось на своём диване и ржёт. Аж член привстаёт. Киря смотрит на дверь, прислушивается, косит на бугор в джинсах.  
Нет уж, у него ещё есть кое-что святое. На бабушкиной кровати — ни-ни.  
Лучше он вот на фотки Паштета посмотрит, что там с ними не так?  
Паштет в джинсах и розовой футболке на фоне высоченных стеклянных зданий. Паштет в рубашке в каком-то баре или клубе? Паштет хрен пойми где в пиджаке с уёбищными заплатами на локтях. Ну ничего себе модник!  
Киря открывает диалог с ним. Последнему сообщению месяцев пять уже: Паштет тогда ответил не сразу, пояснил, что в Москве родственники, он у них по первости живёт, на работу помогли устроиться. И вот — устроился. Может, он себе даже «Инстаграм» завёл! Пидор!  
Аж не стоит больше, сука!  
На следующий день после работы Киря собирается уже пойти домой, посмотреть порнуху и нормально подрочить, потому что он, конечно, дрочил с утра, но Шакал снова слал мемы, и Киря полдня представлял, как он лежит на своём диване, и всё. Киря уже около дома, когда от Шакала приходит: «Еду за мужиком, хошь со мной?»  
Киря разрывается между: «А я че, не мужик? Те еще нужен?» и «Это че тот самый наконецто?»  
Первый варик, конечно, смешнее, но как-то... Киря выбирает второй, от Шакала приходит смайлик, и Киря поворачивает к нему во двор.  
Шакал какой-то смурной.   
— Чё-то шумит, — жалуется он, когда заводится.  
Киря прислушивается: шум как шум.  
— Ну, э-э-э, наверно, — говорит он.   
В машинах он не очень шарит: у бати давно за вождение в нетрезвом виде права отобрали, а потом он пропил тачку, дядя Дима же брался его учить, но был тогда каким-то едва знакомым мамкиным хахалем, так что Киря всё больше притворялся тупым и творил херню. Вообще марки тачек он знает, и всякое по мелочи, а то пацаны б засмеяли, но на машины ему немного посрать.  
— Снова бабки. — Шакал выруливает со двора.  
— А куда ещё не хочешь пойти?  
— Трактористом? — Шакал фыркает.  
— Ну...  
— Хуй знает, пока норм, но заебался чинить.  
Киря очень старается услышать шум, но ни черта не получается, а потом Шакал врубает музыку, и она заглушает всё.   
Снег уже почти нигде не лежит, даже грязь подсыхает, то тут, то там бросаются в глаза яркие шины-клумбы. Светло, хоть вечер, — совсем весна. Ехать не особо долго: до соседнего села, но часть они еле тащатся за автобусом, пока навстречу, как назло, пролетает машина за машиной, и не обгонишь.  
Мужик какой-то унылый: суёт наушники в уши и всю дорогу пялится в окно с очень постной рожей. А рожа какая-то смутно знакомая — треугольником, скуластая.   
— Я всё ждал и ждал про то, как Россию с колен поднимали, — говорит Киря, когда они высаживают мужика на Ленина.  
— Да ему неловко загонять, — Шакал начинает ржать, — про себя же.  
Киря моргает — и то же срывается в ржач.  
— Бля-а-а, вот на кого похож, су-у-ука.  
Отсмеявшись, Шакал спрашивает:  
— Погнали куда-нить?  
Киря кивает: его смех ещё не до конца отпустил.  
Они гоняют по району под музыку: Цой, «Аквариум», «7Б», «КиШ», Киря пытается зачехлять за рэпчик, но Шакал отвечает, что в его тачке никогда не будет рэпчика.  
— Будто Геныч не слушал Касту и АК47.  
— Еле после них салон отмыл, — ржёт Шакал.  
Когда темнеет окончательно, Шакал тормозит в каких-то диких ебенях, заехав в тупик по просёлочной дороге. Он глушит мотор и ухмыляется Кире.  
— А если кто запалит? — спрашивает тот — выходит каким-то стрёмным шёпотом, но Шакал не ржёт, что Киря зассал, а тоже шепчет:  
— Заметим, — и выключает свет в машине.  
Щёлкают ремни почти синхронно, это жесть как неудобно — многоножка ещё и с переключателем передач, но пусть они ржут, стукаются обо что-то, отодвигаются и откидывают Кирино сиденье в четыре руки и стремаются, вдруг кто-то припрётся, но члены стоят, и сосаться получается ловко, и дрочить — раз-два, оба готовенькие.  
— Салфетки достань, — просит после Шакал Кире в макушку. — В бардачке.  
Киря фыркает. Кто бы сомневался. Прежде чем, уже приведя себя в порядок, включить свет, Шакал обнимает рукой Кирину щёку, и Киря, ещё оттирающий кончу с куртки, с готовностью прижимается губами к его губам.  
— Ну чё, никаких крестьян с вилами? — спрашивает Киря, когда они уже движутся из тупика.  
— Я больше какую-то хрень ждал.  
— Как в «Повороте не туда»?  
— Хэзэ, мне кажется, у нас бы такого, как в фильме, не вышло. Типа давно бы этих ебланов в лесу кто-то нашёл бы и загрёб в тюрягу.  
— Так там мусоров вроде тоже прикончили.  
— Ну…  
Может, Кире, конечно, кажется, что Шакал рулит как-то очень быстро, но не то чтобы он против…  
В пятницу мужики предлагают бухнуть, а Киря отнекивается.  
— Чё, бабу нашёл? — спрашивает дядь Слава.  
Все ржут.  
Киря ухмыляется и слышит:  
— Красава!  
— Давай вали!  
— Не просри всё!  
— Не просри сразу!  
Хорошо, что Шакал ждёт его в своём дворе, а то было бы как-то сочково: вдруг кто-то засечёт и что-то не то подумает.  
То есть, наоборот, то.  
Жесть.  
— Чё как? — спрашивает Киря, забравшись в салон.  
Руки они жмут от души. Киря думает, как классно засасывать Шакала. У того рожа какая-то слишком довольная, тоже небось какие-то члены на уме.  
— Да, бля, батя опять смену просрал, бухой лежит.  
— И чё?  
Шакал выводит машину со двора, обернувшись назад, и только потом отвечает:  
— Да хуй знает, главное, чтоб не выгнали. Его, конечно, Аркадьич брал — они учились вместе, — но хэзэ. Михалыч его со склада попёр, хотя тоже вместе учились. Батя с ним до сих не разговаривает, и, как бухнёт, всем пиздит, какая он мразь.  
— А ты бы на их месте выгнал?  
— Без б! — выплёвывает Шакал. — Друг, брат, сват — какая на хуй разница, если работу свою не делает? Другие должны жопу рвать, а этот особый?  
Думает Шакал, конечно, по-шакальи, но логика в этом всё же есть.  
— Но кому будет хорошо, если его выпрут? — спрашивает Киря. — Тебе?  
— Бля, хуйня это всё какая-то.  
Шакал разгоняется по трассе, выезжая из города.   
— Ты тачку сделал?  
— Да, вчера с мужиками перебрали.  
Киря прислушивается: шумит как шумело.   
— Может, музыку? — предлагает он.  
Не то чтобы Шакал против, и он даже подпевает чему-то и ржёт над какой-то Кириной шуткой — чтобы он её услышал, приходится переорать музыку, и это смешнее самой шутки, чего уж там, — но всё равно он на взводе. Рука у него, когда он дрочит, резкая и жёсткая, в губы он разве что не вгрызается. Киря обхватывает его член сильнее в ответ, суёт глубже в рот язык, и локоть закидывает на шею, прижимая ближе, ближе, резче, сильнее, вниз-вверх, да-да, бля, ну Шакал — Шакал разморился, повис на Кире, дрочить ему забывает, еле языком шевелит. Киря стонет ему в рот обиженно, дрочит жёстче — и наконец-то себе уже додрачивает обконченной рукой, отодвинув шакалью вялую. Под конец Шакал даже языком облизывается, и бля, ну, ну!  
В понедельник батя выходит на работу, Шакал отписывается, что его жопу прикрыли, но теперь ему отрабатывать.   
Дома Шакал куда спокойнее, но кончает быстро и отъезжает в невметоз, если резко и сильно. И хрен знает, что лучше: когда Шакал так балдеет или когда с ним можно долго лизаться, пока вы дрочите друг другу.  
За март Киря видит Березовского ещё только однажды, под конец, зато как! Он затирает что-то стоящей с пакетом у подъезда Надьке. Киря сжимает руки в кулаки и направляется к ним чертовски решительно.   
— Чё ты? — говорит он, подойдя.  
Рожа у Березовского уже норм, как и у Кири, но на миг видно: зассал. Ну и правильно.  
— Не поможешь сумку отнести? — спрашивает Надька и всучивает Кире пакет, который тут же оттягивает руку. — Пока, Коля!  
— Вали на хуй! — всё же кричит Киря, хотя Надька тащит его в подъезд.  
— Сам иди на хуй! — долетает в ответ, и сраная дверь захлопывается до того, как Киря успевает ответить, а Надька к тому же тащит его наверх.  
— Не влезай, — просит она.  
— Но чё он?  
— На хуй сходит как-нибудь сам.  
— Да он!..  
— Забей!  
Киря вздыхает. Ну вообще непонятно, что за фигня. Киря даже думает перетереть это с Шакалом, но не знает, с какого бока начать, да и как-то быстро они на другое переключаются. Забывают про сериал — они его так никогда, блин, не досмотрят. Валяют друг друга по дивану, а потом Шакал говорит:  
— Бля, мы чипсы жрали, ну ваще невозможно, давай руки помоем.  
И Киря почти даже не ржёт — господи, да он этого давно ждал! Хотя это немного неловко — намывать по очереди руки, прежде чем наконец снова свалиться на диван. Но на этот раз Шакал снимает футболку, и Киря видит все пятна, какие-то немного коровьи — то белая кожа, то смуглая, — на левом боку большое, ещё куски по груди. Под резинку штанов вроде ни одно не уползает.  
Может, это, конечно, немного по-гейски, но Киря облизывает все, а Шакал цепляется ему за волосы и потом долго-долго целует, пока они прижимаются членом к члену и вдвоём одновременно дрочат. Шакал весь в Кириных слюнях, и это мокро, жарко, близко, и сильно, и ох, бля!  
А после Шакал ворчит, что они все грязные, что Киря ему и трусы, и штаны заляпал, и снимает всё это прямо в гостиной, бурчит по пути в ванную и оттуда бурчит, хотя ни черта не слышно, да и вообще плевать.  
Киря лыбится в потолок.  
Есть! На левой половине жопы!  
Киря обдумывает, как бы и это пятно вылизать, до следующей встречи. Она уже на носу: Кире удалось свалить с работы пораньше и он идёт домой, чтобы занести дядь Диме какую-то херню для машины, которую ему пообещал Андреич, чтобы с ней не шататься. Киря в телефоне: Шакал написал, какие сухари будет жрать, и прислал пару новых мемов.  
— Все вы меня заебали! — раздаётся крик, и Киря вскидывает голову.  
Ебать, Анисимов! Но где? Он вертит башкой.  
— Отвали! — орёт Анисимов, и Киря теперь понимает откуда.   
Он высунулся из окна на втором этаже: торчит колено и бок, сам он наклоняется обратно в квартиру. Ему, наверное, что-то отвечают, но этого не слышно, только раздаётся:  
— Не могу я, блядь, с вами, уйду на хуй! — С этими словами Анисимов распрямляется, закидывает вторую ногу на подоконник — и шагает вниз. Валится он в палисадник, прямо на раскисшие мягкие игрушки. Киря таращится. Пиздец!  
— Ну и валяйся там! — слышится сверху, и Киря снова вскидывает голову. Таня высовывается из окна взъерошенная и рассерженная и кричит: — Хер я за тобой приду!   
Из игрушек раздаётся забористый мат.  
Киря вздыхает и заносит пакет для дядь Димы, чтобы поскорее пойти к Шакалу.  
— Знаешь, чё я видел? — делится Киря первым делом, ввалившись к нему в квартиру.  
— Чё? — Шакал берёт из его рук пакет с пивом и сухарями.   
— Анисимов из окна вышел.  
— Чё?  
— Посрался с Таней — и шагнул, пиздец, а?  
— И чё он?  
— Да норм, сначала чё-то там орал ещё, — Киря поправляет куртку на вешалке, а то вдруг не поправит, и не обломится ему сегодня, — а когда я обратно шёл, уже свалил.  
— Пиздец, — говорит Шакал и, конечно же, ржёт.  
Сухари и пиво они так и не открывают, валяют друг друга по дивану, стоит только намыть руки.  
— А батя где?  
— Ебать у тебя постельные разговорчики.  
— Ну бля.  
— Да к Сан Санычу пошёл, — говорит Шакал и хватает Кирю за член через джинсы, — мне уже его жена звонила, чтоб я его не потерял. Хэзэ, когда проспится.  
К концу фразы Кире уже посрать: он старается выпутаться из джинсов, пока Шакал вылезает из своих спортивок. Они ещё перекатываются по сбившемуся покрывалу, Киря хватает Шакала за жопу, а тот — его. И сосаться, прижавшись членами, уже привычно и жарко.   
— Ща. — Киря убирает руки, они как чувствуют волосатую кожу, пока Киря выпутывается из рук Шакала, чтобы снять футболку. Они вертятся по дивану, раз — Киря падает мордой в подушку с застрявшей на шее футболкой, Шакал — на него. Киря жопой чует, какой у Шакала крупный, горячий член.   
— Бля, слух, можно так? — спрашивает Шакал, и — блядь, нет! — горячий и крупный скользит ниже дырки, между бёдер. Шакал охает. Бля.  
Шакал толкается и беспорядочно целует и лижет Кирину шею, и только и остаётся, что дрочить себе, уткнувшись мордой в подушку, ну же, ну!   
Потом Шакал валится рядом. Рожа разморенная. Киря садится, подбирает под себя ногу, по ней течёт. Он кладёт руку на Шакалью жопу: пятно по размеру меньше ладони, рука закрывает его полностью. Жопа волосатая — это чувствуется, хотя на вид не очень заметно: волосы у Шакала довольно светлые, а где пятна, вообще незаметные. Шакал в наволочку разве что не мурчит. Да какой он Шакал? Просто Петя.  
Жаль, потом он надевает трусы и идёт в ванную. А потом они досматривают «Бруклин» — хоть второй раз смотри, половину так точно Киря продолбал, — и Киря всё решается, как бы стащить с Шакала снова трусы и спортивки и вылизать все его пятна на спине и на жопе. А потом звонит Наталья Семённа — жена Сан Саныча — и сообщает, что батя выдвинулся домой.   
— Хэзэ, дойдёт ли сёдня, — пожимает плечами Шакал, но сидеть и ждать как-то стрёмно, так что Киря допивает своё пиво и сваливает.  
Дома дядь Дима на кухне, сидит в очках, — и когда он их стал носить? — тычет одним пальцем в телефон.   
— Там какая-то жрачка. — Он машет рукой в сторону укутанной полотенцем кастрюли на плите.   
Киря направляется туда, по пути спрашивая:  
— А чё ты здесь?  
— Мамка зырит какой-то сопливый фильм, хер переключишь.  
— Нормальный фильм! — раздаётся сзади.  
Киря аж подпрыгивает. Когда успела?  
— Привет, мамк.  
— Там гречка и котлеты, мы тебе оставили. — Мамка пробует ладонью чайник и включает. — Надя ещё не пришла?  
— Не видел. — Киря пожимает плечами.  
«Семёрки» у подъезда тоже не было. Сука, да хватит уже о ней, Надька попросила отвалить, какое его дело, с ним, не с ним, лезет он, не лезет... Блядь! Киря запихивает котлету в рот, но вся она всё же не помещается.  
В Надькиной комнате Игорь спит, в гостиной мамка, тут дядь Дима, бабушка уже храпит... Обложили со всех сторон, приходится идти в ванную и дрочить. Какой была жопа Шакала под рукой! Это же просто пиздец! Охуенный пиздец!  
С утра в субботу пиздец совсем не охуенный: башка тяжёлая, соседи слушают «Ленинград», спасибо хоть разлива нулевых, а не десятых, «лабутены» Киря бы не перенёс.  
Бабушка перед теликом в гостиной.  
— Завтракал? — спрашивает она, когда мятый Киря вылезает из комнаты, почёсывая жопу.  
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— Нет!  
Надька с Игорем на кухне. Он возит по столу машинку, а она попивает чай и переписывается с кем-то.  
— А где мамка с дядь Димой? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Так к его родакам умотали, ты чем вчера слушал?  
— Жопой. — Киря заливает себе кофе. — Надолго?   
— Если Любовь Иванна мамку замотает, то вечером вернутся, а если нет, то завтра.  
— Понятно, вечером.  
Надька смеётся, пока Киря ищет в холодильнике колбасу.  
— Водил меня Серёга на выставку Ван Гога, — доносится из-за стены. — Там было тёлок много; и нервы как канат...  
Да блин!  
Почти весь день Киря мучит ноут, скачивая всякие РПГ и пытаясь найти что-то норм. «Танки» надоели. Всё надоело, ничего нормально не делают, сплошная херня. И почему у Шакала сегодня сплошная работа?.. Иногда прибегает Игорь, таращится из-за приоткрытой двери. Киря мог бы его игнорировать, он же не лезет, не мешает, но нельзя так, это фигня какая-то. Он каждый раз откладывает ноут, говорит:  
— Ну иди сюда, — и Игорь с радостным криком запрыгивает на него и давит на живот то коленом, то локтем, то и тем и другим, и хрен знает, что с ним делать, но всё равно весело.  
На пятый раз Игорь запрыгивает с книгой. Это знатно измочаленный Михалков. Мочалить его начали ещё они с Надькой, но Игорь прикончил: обложка драная, подклеенная бумагой, страницы внутри в пожелтевшем, будто промасленном скотче, изрисованные карандашами, вываливаются в руки. Игорь устраивается рядом и тычет пальцами в картинки.  
— В доме восемь дробь один  
У заставы Ильича  
Жил высокий гражданин,  
По прозванью Каланча, — читает Киря.  
— Когда напиваюсь я пьяный, тогда я мотор торможу, — отвечает Шнуров из-за стены.  
К вечеру приходят Надькины подруги. Сначала с ними рассиживается бабушка, расспрашивает небось про здоровье всех родственников, но потом она забирает Игоря в Надькину комнату. Не то чтобы Киря очень хочет к девчонкам, но он с утра почти не жрал, потому что было лень.  
На кухне они втроём: Надька, Верка — высоченная и громкая — и Настя — с хитрым прищуром и причёской, как у той девахи из «Криминального чтива». Надька и Верка хлещут розовое вино, Настя и правда очень беременная и попивает апельсиновый сочок.  
— О, Киря! — восклицает Верка. — Сейчас и тебе нальём.  
— Да не надо, — отмахивается он.  
Но вот уже ему и бокал выдали, и наложили рыбы с картошкой.  
— За встречу, — объявляет довольная Верка.   
Киря Надькиных подруг не то чтобы часто видит. Когда мелкими были, пока Киря рвался с пацанами по дворам шляться, они больше дома торчали со всякими барби. Барби, конечно, та ещё фигня, но пару раз, когда Надьки не было, Киря увлёкся. А потом уже Надька стала с подругами рваться из дома, а тусили они больше сами по себе, чем с компаниями. Разве что, уже беременная, Надька пригласила их на день рождения домой, и потом они собирались, когда только Игорь родился и когда его крестили. Верка стала крёстной.   
— Ну чё, Киря, как дела? — спрашивает она.   
— Да норм. — Он пожимает плечами.  
Девчонки смеются. Странно с ними как-то. Хрен знает, о чём говорить, и вроде чего они спросить могут такого, а всё равно почему-то очково.   
Только они приступают к еде, как слышится крик Игоря.   
— Что он там? — озабоченно спрашивает Настя, кладя руку на живот.   
— Устал, вот и капризничает.   
Надька невозмутимо допивает вино — Игорь кричит, — но потом всё же подрывается.   
Киря думает с минуту, может, если бы не это чёртово вино, ещё и с пузырьками, он бы промолчал, но тут он наклоняется к Насте — она как-то спокойнее — и шепчет:  
— Слушай, а Надька ни с кем не встречается?  
— Встречается, — отвечает вместо неё Верка и даже шёпотом, правда громким. — А чё?  
— Да прост, мало ли чё.  
— Чё мало ли?  
— Не с Березовским?   
— Фу, блядь, нет, не такая Надька дура. Она ж, бля, не Танька, чтобы херню терпеть и каждый раз прощать.  
— А что, Танька плохая, что ли? — влезает Настя. — Мы, женщины, сами себе могилу роем. Раз слабину дали, пожалели, позволили, и всё, мужик на шею сел, и фьють.  
— Фьють? — переспрашивает Киря.  
— Фьють, — обрубает Настя.  
Слышатся Надькины шаги.  
— Чё вы тут? Замучили мне Кирю? — спрашивает Надька, снова усевшись на табурет.  
— Так, слегка надкусили, — смеётся Верка и разливает остатки вина на троих.  
Допив, Киря скоренько валит в комнату — мемы посмотреть, репостнуть Шакалу, — но коварное вино заставляет снова выползти: поссать.   
Стены, что твой картон, и, расстегнув ширинку, Киря слышит шепотки и Верку.   
— И чё как он?   
— Шу-шу-шу…  
— Да ну?   
— Шу-шу-шу…  
— Шу-шу!  
— Мне мой тут задвигал, что всё гладенько должно быть, а я задолбалась брить.   
Киря мажет мимо унитаза, и нет, он не хотел представлять, что там всякое гладкое. Мигом — красный палас, его мелкие голые ноги, Надькины, «давай сначала я?»…  
Киря рывком отматывает полметра бумаги и трёт, трёт обоссаный стульчак.   
Херовое вино. То ли дело водка — с ней всё понятно. Как вдарило, так вдарило. А тут муть какая-то, только башка болит, во рту кисло и всякое думается. Киря нажимает на смыв и вырывается из толкана, свалить бы и ничего больше не слышать!   
Конечно, к Шакалу не при каждом удобном случае свалишь, но Киря уматывает и когда все дома, и когда просто хочется к нему. В конце концов можно не только на диване повалять друг друга, но и погонять на тачке и подрочить, если обстановка сложится располагающая.  
После работы Киря даже домой не заходит — сразу идёт к Шакалу, договорились прокатиться. Только дождь этот чёртов: вроде мелкий, а у подъезда Киря какой-то противно влажный. Машина стоит — Шакала нет. Киря ловко набирает код и двигает вверх по лестнице. Из-за двери ничего не слышно, стоять тупо. Киря нажимает на звонок. Бля, можно было курнуть на улице.  
Тишина.  
Свалил уже, что ли? Разминулись?  
Нет, что-то грохочет, лязгает замок, и Шакал вываливается из квартиры.  
— С родным папкой не хочешь посидеть! — доносится голос из квартиры — вальяжный, что пипец.  
— Валим, — шепчет Шакал Кире куда-то в шею и, обернувшись, кричит: — Потом!  
Дверь захлопывается, Шакал припускает вниз тут же, Киря — за ним. Расклад, в принципе, обычный. Не то чтобы Киря часто видел дядю Колю, но случалось, ещё когда в школе учились в основом. И каждый раз у него находились для Шакала предъявы: то дома он не бывает, то вечно дома торчит, то ещё какая-то байда типа «Посмотри, как брат делает» или «Чё ты не убрался, при матери твоей такого срача не было». Однажды при Кире он швырнул в Шакала бутылку, пригнулись оба, хотя она не долетела — вдолбалась в шкаф, и ей хоть бы хны, а дверца аж покосилась.  
— Чё он? — спрашивает Киря, когда они устраиваются в машине.  
Шакал отмахивается.   
Раздаются щелчки ремней. Вру-у-ум мотора. Скрип дворников по стеклу. Клац — включается магнитола, а с ней Цой. Машина выруливает со двора, ухнув в яму левым колесом.  
— Бля, — выплёвывает Шакал.  
Требуется примерно две улицы и оставшаяся позади туча, чтобы Шакал сделал потише. Деревья уже зеленеют, листики под солнцем какие-то очень нежные, а поля ещё чёрные. Шакал развалился на сиденье, легко улыбается, бросает на Кирю редкие взгляды.  
— Мамка сегодня спрашивала, — вспоминает Киря, — не хотим ли мы с Надькой к дядь-Диминым родакам картоху сажать.  
— Нашла дураков!  
— А вот и не нашла.  
Шакал смеётся.  
— Подзаработаю, — говорит он. — Щас больше будет людей, все как попрут на майские: кто отдыхать, кто помогать.  
— Хорошо заработаешь?  
— Ну норм так. Меня ещё Сан Саныч попросил в деревне на тракторе помочь.  
— Ты ж не хотел?  
— Иногда можно.  
— Летом тоже небось больше кому такси нужно.  
— Ага, только я думал в Москву мотануть.  
Вот это номер. Киря моргает трижды, прежде чем спросить:  
— Надолго?   
— Месяца на два, накоплю, а то бесит: тачка всё сжирает, а она даже не моя, бля.  
— И чё там как?   
— Ну, я с мужиками перетёр. Васильич общагу посоветовал, у Петровича брат в «Яндексе», попробую.  
— А не стрёмно? Там же пробки и МКАД, вся хуйня.  
— Чё щас стрематься? Вот на МКАД заеду и начну ссать.  
— Главное, ссы не с клиентом.  
Шакал ржёт, и Киря тоже смеётся. Ну надо же, собрался ехать.  
— А ты в Москву на заработки не думал? — Шакал на пару секунд поворачивает голову к Кире, но снова выпрямляется.  
— Кто нас там ждёт?  
— А тут кому мы нужны?  
Как-то это... мутно. Ну то есть кому-то ведь они нужны, родственникам там, приятелям, друг другу, блин, Киря не ссыкун, он признать всё это может. Но Шакал ведь не об этом? О копейках-деньгах? Или об этом? Брат в тюрьме, батя... Киря трясёт башкой.  
— Ну ебать ты загнул! — говорит он. — Куда мы ваще? Мы не разъебёмся?  
В боковое окно отлично видно проплывающий внизу под мостом крест. Машина натужно фырчит в горку.  
— Хоть асфальт положили, наш мэр отсюда, его мамка тут живёт, вот он к ней ездит. Раньше ваще жопа была. Я сюда пару раз возил — такая глушь.  
— И зачем ты меня в глушь тащишь? — усмехается Киря.  
— Это, Красная Шапочка, — говорит Шакал, — чтобы лучше тебя кушать.  
— Ну раз кушать...  
Шакал ржёт, даже когда машина совсем безбожно бултыхается на ухабах где-то на подъезде к лесу. Ещё не стемнело, и мало ли кто запалит, и вообще нужно же башкой думать, но почему именно он, Киря, должен? Когда у него стоит, у Шакала стоит, и сосны вокруг стоят, и хоть что-то надо того — уложить.   
— Салфетки подай, — просит Шакал.  
Киря даже без просьб и себе достаёт. Так что дрочат они друг другу руками, пахнущими ромашкой. А потом, прежде чем вытащить ещё салфетку из пухлой пачки, Петя просто дышит Кире в плечо, дождик барабанит по крыше, сосны — единственное, что теперь стоит. Хорошо.  
Это вечером приходится играть в какую-то эрпэгэху, а то думается всякое о том, что до «кушать» не дошло, что Шакал свалит на заработки, но ещё же месяца два, меньше, больше, до фига времени, чего загадывать, жаль, что не дошло, но как это, блин, дерьмовое какое-то управление, дерьмовая игруха, хер он ей сдастся!  
Назавтра они снова приезжают к соснам.  
А в субботу грандиозный тусич у Завозова в честь днюхи. Выплывшее из растаявшего снега говно засохло — можно и на шашлыки.   
Вообще до этого удобного берега на окраине можно и пешком дойти, но в машину к Шакалу набилось пять человек. Кирю зажало между Хохлом и Пашкой Ивановым, с которым он не виделся года три. Иванов явно старается наверстать упущенное и пересказать всю свою жизнь в подробностях. Сначала он отслужил, потом отсидел.  
— А чё она, дура, меня посылала? — возмущается Иванов.  
— А чё ты всем растрепал, что ты хату поджёг, — фыркает Хохол.  
— Так в том и прикол! — Иванов ржёт. — Чтоб она знала, что со мной так нельзя!  
Киря обо всём этом слышал. Иванов долго таскался за Дашкой Терентьевой — она от него всё отбрыкивалась. Если по-честному, Киря на её месте тоже бы на хер послал: Иванов по жизни отбитый. Винтики у него за шарики зашли в конце концов, и он поджёг дом, где Дашка с мамой жила. Дашки тогда не было, а мамка её бухая лежала, дыма наглоталась, полдома прогорело, пока пожарные приехали. Пока Иванов сидел, Дашка поступила в универ и свалила. Её мамка с тех пор повадилась при случае обвинять Иванова в том, что он им жизнь сломал, и успокаивалась, только когда он покупал ей бутылку. Больше всего Иванов убивался, кажется, из-за этого.  
Машина останавливается.  
— Всё, пацаны, на выход. — Шакал отстёгивает ремень и сам выбирается из тачки.  
Киря мимоходом пытается поймать за хвост строчку рэпчика, где было что-то про выход, но без толку.  
Народу у реки под берёзками до хрена, уже кто-то свалил в магаз, подозревая, что бухла не хватит. Кажется, Киря слышит Верку — её смех раздаётся откуда-то от деревянного стола. Пашка идёт втюхивать свою любовную историю ещё кому-то. Киря закуривает, пока Шакал воюет с дверцей — с замком какая-то херня, и он заедает. Только он собирается тоже курнуть, как подходит Завозов с бутылкой и пластиковыми стаканчиками — впихивает Кире и Шакалу.  
— Не, — отмахивается Шакал.  
— Ну чё ты? — возмущается Завозов.  
— За рулём.   
— Да немного!   
— Щас немного, потом ещё, а потом мы в столб въебёмся?   
— Ебать подъебал! — Завозов ржёт.   
Завозов однажды бухой сел в тачку, раздолбался и два месяца лежал в больничке. Даже смеясь, он снова пихает стаканчик Шакалу в руки.  
— Ну давай, за братку твоего!   
Шакал крепко затягивается и берёт стаканчик свободной рукой.   
— О-о-о! Давайте, пацаны!   
Завозов от души разливает на троих. Когда Шакал пьёт, водка течёт у него по подбородку, слизать бы её. Может, он и не глотает, так, прикладывается. Завозов глушит свой стакан в один глоток и сматывает к кому-то ещё. Шакал тут же сливает остатки в куст.  
— У меня ещё мозги есть.  
Водка вроде нормальная, но Киря тоже не допивает, так и шляется с этим стаканом — то с девчонками хлебнёт, то с пацанами. Завозов — главный по шашлыку, но вечно про это забывает: его голос и ржач слышны, кажется, отовсюду.  
— Бля, давно не виделись!..  
— А помнишь, как…  
— Сука, я тогда охуел!..  
— Дюха! Выпьем за друга моего Дюху: он уже неделю как отец!   
— Всех на крестины приглашаю! — кричит Дюха.   
Шашлык выходит подсушенным, но жрать хочется жесть как.  
К Лидке Кирю заносит уже во второй раз, и стакан уже второй, и тот идёт медленно, как-то это лажово — он бухать будет, а Шакал — трезвышко.  
— Да норм служил, — рассказывает Киря. — Кладовщиком был.  
— А у меня брат так в армейке и остался, — делится Лидка.  
Она низкая, приходится наклоняться, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо.  
— И чё, где служит?   
— Да хэзэ, он говорит, а я забываю. — Лидка смеётся.  
Киря кивает и всё же допивает водку, выискивая взглядом Шакала. Бля, а ведь он с Лидкой мутил! Мути они до сих пор — торчали бы тут вдвоём. Приехали тоже вместе, всё вместе, бля, и это нормально было бы. Киря всё же приканчивает стаканчик.  
Наконец готова ещё порция шашлыка.   
— Мне принесёшь? — просит Лидка, подавая свою пластиковую тарелку с размазанной лужицей кетчупа и жопкой огурца.  
— Ага.  
Отбив себе и Лидке по паре кусков, Киря уже планирует пробиться обратно в сторонку, к кустам, где они стояли, но слышит шум от самого берега, от ссохшихся прошлогодних камышей.  
— Слабо! — кричит кто-то.  
— Хули нам! — орёт в ответ Анисимов.  
Народ уже сгрудился, за спинами ни хрена не видно, и что там? Киря оставляет тарелки на столе, криво пихнув на свободное место — Шакала бы перекосило.   
Повертеть башкой, — где Шакал? — не найти, протолкаться в толпу, и всё — чтобы увидеть, как одетый Анисимов шлёпает с матами в воду, а потом резко ныряет.  
— Ебать он!  
— Вода пиздец!  
— Огонь!  
— Домой можешь не приходить!  
— Ни хуя!  
— Ха-ха-ха!  
— Идиоты мужики!  
Рожа у вынырнувшего через полминуты Анисимова бледная, но гордая по-королевски.  
— Я смог! — орёт он. — Завозов, с тебя пятихатка!  
Домой Киря попадает в тачку к Анисимову, ведёт Таня, Анисимов на переднем сиденье кутается в засаленную, драную армейскую куртку.   
— Ни минуты покоя, — причитает Танька, — ёб твою мать, отвернёшься — а ты уже, блядь!..   
— Я — блядь! — ревёт Анисимов и бьётся, стреноженный ремнём.  
— Хоть блядь, хоть кто, только угомонись!  
Дома все на кухне, еле помещаются и пьют чай. Игорь почти ходит по головам: стоит на Надькиных коленях и обнимает её за шею. Стоит войти Кире, он тянет руки к нему. Киря ерошит Игорю волосы и плюхается на единственный свободный табурет.  
— Пожрать чё есть? — спрашивает.  
— Ты ж на дне рождения был? — уточняет мамка.  
— Пил, — поправляет бабушка, но тут же встаёт, чтобы положить Кире пюре с подливкой.  
— Немного! — возмущается он, и вообще-то это чистая правда!  
— Да чё вы к пацану привязались, — смеётся дядь Дима.  
— Верка была? — спрашивает Надька. — Писала мне, что пойдёт со своим.  
— Была. Ржала громче всех, когда Анисимов на спор попёр купаться.  
— Ужас-то какой! — причитает мамка.  
— Что?  
— Ха-ха-ха!  
— Красава!  
— Мама! Кафету!  
Наскоро поев, Киря валит в комнату, пока никого нет и можно поваляться на кровати. От Шакала пришла череда ржачных репостов, «Анисимов лох», «Пизда ему от Тани», «Приходи завтра» и снова череда репостов. Кажется, начал слать Шакал, ещё пока они торчали на днюхе. Вроде Киря с мобилкой не видел, или видел? Нет?  
«Приду», — набирает Киря и, пролистав все мемы, херачит три строчки ржущих смайликов.  
Шакал тоже всю тусу то в одной компании стоял, то в другой, с Веркой даже ржал над чем-то, снова бухал с Завозовым — еле держал морду кирпичом, или Кире показалось, — с Дюхой долго лясы точил, они раньше вроде больше корешились, ещё когда в школе учились. Хотя Шакал всегда был себе на уме. Вроде со всеми: ржал, бухал, был тут как тут, когда с другими классами пиздились или ещё с кем. Но не помнилось о нём ничего простого, как он прикол какой рассказывает или блюёт, впервые попробовав тёть-Олин самогон — неподготовленного он скашивает с одной стопки. Не, всё какое-то яркое: как он игнорит стрелу Паштета и Коляна из девятого, как он чуть не выдавливает глаз Тохе, как ухмыляется, когда его обвиняют, что он крыса. Или как когда Киря шатался один по улицам, снег месил, а навстречу ему Шакал с батоном под мыхой. Киря к нему придолбался, стал загонять что-то про бухич с Кирпичом, Паштетом и Хохлом, про Надьку, про то, как мамка его пьяным запалила и ничё не сказала, хотя раньше бы обязательно, а это всё потому... почему Киря так не сказал, не смог, хотя точно знал почему: мамке на всё посрать было, с тех пор как батя умер. И Киря всё пиздел и пиздел, а Шакал шагал рядом с измочаленным батоном и только кивал да выдавал что-то вроде «ну ебать», «пиздец», «охуенно». А потом они во двор к Кире причесали, вечер был, от мороза аж чихалось, жопу Киря не чуял, домой надо, бабушка уже храпит, мамка, смурная, шьёт, Надька в наушниках, и комната его пустая...  
— Попиздовали ко мне, у Геныча пиво спиздим, — сказал Шакал.  
Геныч их за этим, конечно, запалил, дал по лещу — и похвалил.   
Запали Геныч их за тем, что у них теперь было, лещами бы они не отделались. Кто угодно запали — будет пиздец. И что это так всех парит? Ну не хуйня ли: норм значит, что Иванов хату поджёг, Анисимов из окна вышел, а Завозов Лене своей пощёчины раздаёт как не хер делать. А то, что они с Шакалом вдвоём на диване делают в кайф, не норм. Хуйня же.  
Руки аж в кулаки сжались, бесит, бесит! Сука! И ноут с игрухой новой на кухне, не идти же туда ко всем...  
Дверь открывается. Киря привстаёт на кровати: да, бабушка.  
— Сиди, сиди, — говорит она.  
— Ты спать?  
— Что?  
— Ты спать?!  
— Ноги разотру, ещё давление померить.  
Бабушка садится рядом — кровать под ними скрипит, продавливаясь сеткой.   
— Как отпраздновали? — спрашивает бабушка, улыбаясь Кире.  
На ней коричневая вязаная кофта, чёрная юбка и аляповатые носки: один на половину красный, на другую синий, а второй — сине-зелёный. Кире она связала прошлой зимой зелёные носки, Надьке — красные, а мамке — синие. Дядь Дима даже на лыжах без тёплых носков ходит, а то она бы и ему связала.  
— Зае... — До того как бабушка что-то говорит, Киря поправляется: — Норм.  
Они сидят и смотрят друг на друга. В который раз бабушка кажется какой-то очень маленькой, от этого аж щемит за рёбрами.  
— Как же ты на отца похож. — Бабушка качает головой.  
— Я не пил много!  
— Нос его, брови, подбородок.  
— А... это да.  
— Ну и оба вы — сумасброды, — фыркает бабушка.  
И Киря закатывает глаза, но смеётся.  
Ни черта у него не получается заснуть до бабушкиного храпа, и полночи Киря играет на кухне и переписывается с Шакалом. Не удивительно, что назавтра оба вяло валяются на диване, болтают о какой-то фигне и зевают под сериал — какой-то он скучный, Шакал предложил, Киря про такой и не слышал. В глаза как песка сыпанули.  
— Чё, как тебе Лидка? — спрашивает Шакал.  
— Чё? — Киря моргает, не приснилось ли ему? Нет, они всё ещё на диване, Шакал всё так же прижимается боком к нему, на экране какая-то погоня. — Норм.  
— Хорош.  
И что это было? Лидка и Лидка, они же вместе учились, Киря её и так знает, знает, что она норм, музыку любит, с Таней дружит, только от фильмов замудрённых кайфует, Шакал от них не плевался, когда они мутили? Вряд ли ему такое заходит, это больше для Ваньки тёть-Люсиного тема, вот он с Лидкой — это, бля, пара века. Шли бы они под ручку по Ленина, птички пели, а потом земля — раз! — задрожала и что-то движется, что, что? Киря бежит, не зная куда, от чего, но страшно, страшно, и нога — подгибается, сука, Киря падает, падает, пада… — вздрагивает, проснувшись. Боку тепло, на спине горячая тяжесть. Вздох, другой — тяжесть в форме руки почёсывает хребет. Киря поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на взгляд Пети. Улыбается он как-то очень мягко, и мягко же Киря прижимается к его губам, и мягко, долго они лижутся, и дрочат, засунув руки в штаны друг друга, даже не раздеваясь, так же мягко, долго и жарко.  
Судя по тому, как долго — Киря-то справился за пять минут, — торчит Шакал в ванной, он не только моется, но и шмотьё стирает. Киря только труселя снял и в карман сунул, выкинет, в лом стирать, а мамке не подсунешь, это ж пиздец.   
Чайник кипит — Шакал там всё намывается.  
— Долго ещё? — Киря стучит в дверь, а то чё, Киря вон заснул, может, Шакала тоже разморило, и он там утоп.  
— Ща! — отзывается Шакал бодренько.  
Водичка плещется.  
Ну точно стирает. Мамка у него всё всегда выстирывала до блеска, «Тайдом» там, или «Лаской», хуй знает, это Кирина нет-нет да забивала, всё равно снова изгваздается. Киря шляется по коридору туда-сюда, заглядывает в гостиную: он там был в последний раз, наверное, на днюхе Шакала классе в третьем. Какая-то его тётка наготовила еды, они играли в бутылочку, Киря всё думал о красном паласе и так хотел, чтобы указало на него и Ленку, или не Ленку, а Таню, или не Таню, а Пашку, нет, нет, Таню!.. Ему выпала только Вероника. Рот у неё был шоколадный от конфет, было слюняво и сладко. А потом припёрся батя Шакала и тётка всех выпроводила погулять.  
В гостиной несёт куревом. Там стенка, стол-книжка в углу, перед разложенным диваном большой телек старый на тумбе, новый был, Шакал рассказывал, но бухой батя его раздолбал, когда Геныча посадили. В углу у потолка икона: какая-то святая — или святой, хрен разберёшь, — украшенная искусственными цветами. Дома у Кири почти такая же.   
За стёклами шкафов сервизы, книги и рамки: Шакал с Генычем мелкие, с большой собакой — пёс был классным, и кажется, всегда старым, — они же с мамкой, мамка с батей, Геныч и Шакал с батей на рыбалке, им уже побольше, Геныч довольный, как и батя, у Шакала выцветший фингал под глазом и постная рожа. А у Шакала в комнате ни одной фотки ведь, хотя раньше вроде были... до того как Киря ушёл служить, как Геныча повязали, когда Киря заходил и они бухали ещё втроём, точно на столе была фотка: Геныч с Шакалом. Или нет?..  
Шум воды обрубается, и Киря так торопится на кухню, что почти врезается в открывающуюся дверь ванной — ловко подставляет руку.  
— Не зашиб? — спрашивает Шакал, выглядывая из-за неё.  
— Не.   
Отойдя, Шакал закрывает дверь, и — Киря смотрит на него, он — в ответ, теперь они врезаются друг в друга.  
Киря вспоминает об этом дома под душем, представляет руки и губы, но дрочится как-то вяло: приглушённо слышен плач Игоря. У него температура, и он надрывается, сколько Надька ни его не укачивает, бабушка ни поит чаем, а мамка — таблетками.   
А если снова, как в тот раз, Шакал навалится сзади и членом между ног начнёт тереться? Или не между ног, а как в порно: член входит в растянутую дырку, двигается мощно, и пацаны балдеют, блядь, нет, Кирина рука на члене замирает, а очко сжимается.  
Вода шумит.  
Игорь плачет.  
Бормочет телевизор.  
Дядь Дима что-то кричит, а мамка ему.  
Бля, ну это пацаны какие-то в порно, нет, так с Шакалом это — слишком. Слишком. Член горячий, напряжённый, вверх-вниз снова, вот в рот Киря бы, может, взял. Вике он лизал, хотя, конечно, пацанам бы не признался, и норм было, а она балдела, бля, рука замирает, так точно не кончит, и свою кончу он пробовал — норм, чё такого, вряд ли у Шакала будет мерзко, и балдеть он точно будет, весь такой…  
— Да уйми ты его! — орёт дядь Дима, видимо, на кухню как раз идёт — слышно пипец, а вот ответа нет, только снова дядь-Димины слова: — В скорую тогда звони.  
Не, ну вообще дрочить больше не в кассу. Киря завинчивает кран с горячей водой и удерживается, чтобы не отпрыгнуть от холодной.  
Пока через час не приезжает скорая, Игорь, затихая на чуть-чуть, всё же не перестаёт надрываться, Надька маньячит по квартире, бабушка обпивается валокордина, мамка с дядь Димой ругаются так, что он сваливает ночевать к другу, а Киря пытается играть в игруху, потому что хрен знает, что ещё делать. Когда грузная усталая врачиха с оранжевым чемоданом вваливается в квартиру, бабушка бодяжит валокордину уже Надьке, Киря принюхивается, сердце в груди стрёмно фигачит, Игорь такой мелкий, всё ревёт, может, себе тоже десять капель попросить? Бля, нет, он же мужик!  
Надька, мамка и Игорь с врачихой в комнате.  
— Ох мы бедные-бедные, — приговаривает бабушка.  
— Да норм, — вяло возражает Киря.  
— Бедные-бедные... — Конечно, бабушка его не слышит.  
Игорь наконец замолкает. Скоро хлопает входная дверь.  
— Спит, — объясняет потом мамка, войдя на кухню. — Надька с ним.   
— Что?  
— Спит! — шёпотом кричит мамка бабушке в ухо.  
— И что с ним?  
— Инфекция какая-то, вкололи, должно легче стать, завтра дежурный врач придёт.  
— О-хо-хо, бедные мы...  
— Котлеты остались?  
— Да. — Бабушка подскакивает к холодильнику.  
— А мне можно? — подаёт голос Киря.   
Больной Игорь писец капризный, так что Киря валит из дома, когда может и когда нет. Шакал, как назло, вечно занят: то подвезти кого, то на тракторе помочь. Киря почти соглашается поехать к родителям дядь Димы, только если за тысячу рублей, но Шакал его отговаривает.  
«Ты ж ныл, что это пиздец», — пишет он, но лучше бы написал: «Пошли ебаться».  
Ладно, понятно, что работа, деньги, вся хуйня, но, сука, бесит! Как свободное время, так дядь Коля дома! Всё против них. Только и удаётся, что быстро подрочить как-то днём за гаражами, но вот вроде кончили, а как-то... Воняет ссаниной, птицы противно поют, да прохладный ветерок вялый член обдувает.  
— В воскресенье у меня потусим, — обещает Шакал.  
Но даже после этого и сигареты муть не уходит. Ну да, время появится, и будут они, как раньше, от случая к случаю... Разве дело только в этом? А в чём, блин, тогда дело? Что ему ещё, блин, надо? И так тусят с Шакалом, футбол, сериалы, болтовня, тупые шутки и — это. Хрен знает, пидор Шакал или нет, но ему явно в кайф.  
Что тебе ещё, Киря, надо?  
Что ты, пидор ебаный, хочешь?  
Сука!  
Хорошо, что дома уставшая Надька просит посидеть с Игорем. Хорошо, что мамка отсылает в магаз с длинным списком, а потом трахает мозги, потому что он купил слишком дорогую туалетную бумагу. Хорошо, что в пятницу вечером мужики разливают после работы и Андреич начинает:  
— Бахча недалеко была, и мы с пацанами…  
Хорошо, что в субботу Хохол зовёт на бухич и травит байки. Хорошо это — не думать ни хуя.  
А с утра в воскресенье всё кажется бредом. Так только, подскребывает череп где-то сзади мыслишка, другая, но вообще дурь какая-то. Заснул раньше бабушки и выспался, похмелья нет, мамка сырников напекла, а Шакал его ждёт!  
Шакал ждёт его так, что набрасывается в прихожей, стоит только закрыть дверь, ещё до того, как Киря помыл руки.  
— Шакал, блядь, — бурчит Киря ему в рот, обхватывая руками, сдавливая бока и чувствуя, как член встаёт, а рука Шакала расстёгивает джинсы. Тоже ему надо, тоже...  
— Руки! — говорит Шакал, — не мытые, потом, — и целует куда-то в подбородок.  
Остаётся только обнимать его, чувствовать одну руку через джинсы на жопе, а другую кожей, членом, да, блядь, да!  
Руки Киря моет от души. Шакал за это время успевает раздеться и голым растянуться на диване. Член стоит. Кривой, длинный, окружённый коричневыми волосками, Киря его уже и до этого видел. Только за всем этим морда у Шакала какая-то недовольная.  
— Чё ты? — спрашивает Киря, стягивая футболку.  
— Батя позвонил, чтоб я ему бабла на карту кинул.  
— Бухать будет?  
Шакал откидывает голову на диван, таращится в потолок. Как и его член. Джинсы поддаются как-то не очень, и зачем застёгивал?  
— А меня мамка тут песочила, что я ей то не то купил и это не это. Я ей всё притащил, а она чеком машет, пальцем тычет и говорит: чё это? Я смотрю и говорю: тыща триста. Она мне снова: чё это такое? Ну а я чё, говорю: тыща триста!  
Шакал вскидывает руку и, прежде чем Киря продолжит, выдаёт:  
— Отсоси у тракториста! — и принимается ржать.  
— Сука! — Киря тоже хохочет, ну подъебал!  
Так это тупо и смешно, Шакал аж краснеет, пока ржёт, весь такой голый, в этих своих пятнах и с торчащим членом... тракторист. Смех разбирает ещё сильнее, и Киря, так и не сняв штаны, залезает на диван, только чтобы Шакал вскинул голову — смеются губы, глаза слезятся как-то счастливо — и охуел, когда Киря говорит:  
— Щас отсосу.  
Получается не так чтобы щас: сначала Шакал ржёт так, что его трясёт, потом разбирает Кирю и тот угарает в торчащий пупок. Ну, немного, пожалуй, нервно: всё же члены Киря до этого не сосал, только ему сосали, он смотрел, как сосали, и сам представлял раз или два, что сосёт. Мог бы хоть на огурце потренироваться сегодня, если бы знал, бабушка как раз банку маринованных с утра открыла для оливье. Нет, так Киря никогда не начнёт, а пообещал — надо, ему не слабо. Киря всё же замирает над членом и, зажмурившись, обхватывает головку губами. Норм в принципе. Скользко. Много. Но вкуса почти нет. А чего он ожидал? Шакал так намывается, что едва не скрипит и пахнет от него разве что мылом — большим куском, который лежит в ванной.  
Челюсть устаёт, языком как-то лень шевелить, но Шакал ёрзает, охает и потом ка-а-ак вцепится Кире в волосы, что тот двигает всё старательнее, и даже вроде вкус какой-то чувствуется, но хрен поймёшь какой, и жаль, что так, как в порно, глубоко не запихнёшь в глотку, блин, как бы Шакал тогда!..   
Конча не помещается во рту, Киря кашляет, чуя, что и по подбородку, и по щеке течёт. Он поднимает голову: пятна-пятна по груди и животу, по лицу. Шакал тянет его вяло руками выше, и Киря, с трудом проглотив, придавливает животом его вялый член, упирается между рёбер подбородком. Член пульсирует в штанах, пока Шакал вытирает ему кончу с лица и смотрит. Кажется, только от этого можно кончить.  
Шакал открывает рот. Сейчас он небось спросит, чистил ли Киря перед этим зубы.  
— Чё там с чеком-то было? — спрашивает Шакал.  
— А?  
— Ну с мамкиным чеком.  
— Да там последней строкой туалетка трёхслойная.  
— Она ж заебись для жопы.  
— Но не для кошелька!  
Шакал ржёт, пока Киря не ловит его пальцы в подсохшей конче и не отправляет себе в рот. Мерзко немного, но ради охуевше довольного лица Петьки и не такое можно учудить.   
С утра, пока Шакал ещё спит, Киря запирается в сортире и дрочит на воспоминания о его лице: пятне, распахнутом рте, подзажмуренных глазах. Лучше было бы подрочить не на воспоминания, а на само лицо, конечно, но как такое попросишь? Ничего Шакал вчера такого не предложил в ответ, не попробовал. Очкует? Не хочет? Бля.  
Кулак Шакала врезается в дверь.  
— Ты там долго? — спрашивает он. — Ссать хочу.  
Киря кончает в кулак.  
Из съедобного только дубовые сухари с изюмом и масло.  
— Вчера была колбаса вроде, — вздыхает Шакал. — Но батя сожрал. Кофе?  
— Давай.  
Шакал ставит на стол банку «Якобса», насыпает себе в кружку щедрые три ложки.  
— Чё там с работой Саныча? Поедешь ещё на тракторе? — спрашивает Киря, ограничиваясь одной.  
Подхватив с плиты чайник, Шакал разливает воду и рассказывает:  
— Не, всё посадили. Бля, я заебался бухать. Как закончим у кого пахать или боронить, так сразу стопарик наливают. Саныч руки потирает и давай, я открещиваюсь, а он мне загоняет про то, что батя у меня не такой, батя у меня большой человек.  
— Много самогона влезает?  
Шакал ржёт.  
— И это тоже.  
Дома мамка, бабушка и дядь Дима смотрят парад. Игорь бегает по комнате с самолётом, пока не запинается о край ковра, раз-два — и в рёв.  
— Ну что ты? — успокаивает его мамка. — Не так уж это и больно, ты же будущий мужчина, не реви...  
Игорь явно хочет что-то сказать, но давится словами, только самолётом тычет мамке в лицо.  
— Сломался? — спрашивает она наконец, отведя его руку чуть назад и рассмотрев самолёт: жёлтый и с глазами.  
Игорь кивает, пускаясь в очередной виток рёва.  
— Жавко!  
— Кирюш, приклей, — просит мамка. — Только на балконе, чтобы не воняло.  
Из телевизора военный марш. С дивана дядь-Димино «Не мешайте». Что там нового-то? Каждый год одно и то же. Киря ползает по ковру в поисках отлетевшего жёлтого крыла, потом ещё десять минут уговаривает Игоря отдать ему самолёт.  
— Чтоб починить, чтоб был как новый!  
В конце концов бабушка отвлекает его машинкой.  
На балконе Киря приваливается жопой к велосипеду и, намазав клеем, прижимает крыло к самолёту. За окном, в комнате, в телевизоре, беззвучно едут танки. Широченная площадь. Много-много людей смотрят с трибун. Кремль, ещё какие-то старые дома. Как в другой стране. А Шакал там будет, когда поедет?  
Рука сжимает самолёт сильнее — и палец с крылом соскальзывает.  
— Блядь!  
— Не ругайся, Кирилл, — кажется, слышно из комнаты.  
Нигде продыху нет! Киря снова сжимает части самолёта и аккуратно опускает его на подоконник, пусть сохнет. Хорошо, что Игорь про него уже не помнит: он с радостным «вру-у-ум» возит машинку по ковру.  
— В ходе учений боевые машины подтвердили высокие скоростные и боевые возможности.  
На экране кадром — старое лицо ветерана. Смотреть на него почему-то сложно. Всегда так было: когда на двадцать третье или на девятое приходили ветераны в школу, а они им пели «Катюшу» или «Синий платочек».   
Поиграть, что ли? Да не, не тянет. Покурить? Киря накидывает ветровку и спускается, выбивает сигарету из пачки, ноги сами идут куда-то в сторону дома Шакала, пока его не окликают:  
— Киря!  
Киря вскидывает голову и чуть не поджигает себе нос. На детской площадке, на лавке чуть в стороне от горки, песочницы и лесенок, сидит Надька. Всё внутри мёрзнет. Что-то случилось? Киря щурится, выискивая взглядом «семёрку», пока идёт к Надьке. «Семёрки» нет, во дворе только дети: они засели в песочнице и шушукаются. Нет, Надька довольная сидит, улыбается. Всё же нормально прикурив, Киря садится рядом.  
— Опять дома бедлам? — спрашивает Надька.  
— Это мягко сказано.  
Она смеётся.  
На ней голубое платье и белая короткая кожанка. На ногах туфли — с таких каблучищ как только не наворачивается?  
— Где была? — спрашивает Киря.  
— С Женей.  
— Женя — это?.. — Киря прищуривается.  
— Авдюхин, он не в нашей школе учился.  
Фамилия смутно знакомая. Если школа не их, может, и не пересекались, но хрен знает. С пацанами из другого района у них больше тёрки были, это в шараге Киря с кем-то даже закорешился, но так, не особо, привык, что с ними разговор короткий, да так и не смог отвыкнуть.  
— И чё как он?  
— Старше меня на три года, в Москву уезжал учиться, а тут вернулся, мамка у него болеет, хотел помочь.  
— А потом опять свалит?  
Надька вздыхает. Улыбка у неё на лице остаётся, но какая-то приклеенная: отвлечётся — и отвалится, как крыло самолёта. Сигарета жжёт пальцы. Блин, забыл про неё. Кроссовок вдавливает окурок в землю.  
— Женя не такой, как Коля. Ну то есть чёрт знает, что он сделает, говна от кого хочешь можно ждать, но... сейчас правда по-другому. Мы с Женей говорим, прикинь? — Надька фыркает и запускает руку в волосы, растрёпывая причёску. — О том, чего стремаемся. О чувствах. Что волнует. Что делает больно. — Она качает головой, опуская руку на своё колено. — Ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы мамка с папкой говорили? А мамка с дядь Димой? А мамка с нами? Мы с тобой?  
— Да херня, было же.  
— Чё было? — Надька не улыбается больше — ухмыляется. — Чё?  
— Ну чё-то.  
— Я не про всякую болтовню-хуйню. Мамка хоть раз говорила с нами о папке? Хоть ссаный раз, а? Хоть раз говорила, что любит нас?  
— А чё, не любит?  
— Любит, но, блядь... Сигу дай.  
Киря прикуривает ей и себе. Ну так-то... когда он в январе, на батину годовщину, дома всё ждал, что кто-то вспомнит, скажет... Об этом Надька? Но что об этом говорить? Сам-то он тоже ни черта не сказал, и ничего, полежал, и отпустили всякие тупые мысли.  
— Ты помнишь, чё она мне сказала, когда я сказала, что буду рожать? — Надька затягивается.   
Ещё бы Киря не помнил. Пришёл он из шараги: в квартире пахло валокордином, бабушка за сердце хваталась, мамка кричала шёпотом:  
— О чём ты думала?! Ещё школу не кончила — что вы будете делать, жить на что, что скажут люди?!  
И Надька была перед ней бледная, стояла в струнку, только кулаки сжимала, и казалось почему-то, что она не расплачется — вмажет мамке. Но она расплакалась и усвистала к себе в бабушкину комнату. Хлопнула дверь.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Киря.  
— Сестра твоя... — Мамка покачала головой.   
— У Нади будет ребёнок, — объяснила бабушка.  
Так это было странно, что Киря никак не мог прекратить умывать рожу. Всё тёр и тёр, перед глазами стояло белое Надькино лицо, и не помнилось: живот виден под кофтой? Какая на ней была сегодня кофта? И всё потому, что Березовский её... он там... красный палас... Блядь! Тереть и тереть, тереть, тереть.  
— Ну, помню, — говорит Киря и затягивается.  
— Вот такая херня. — Надька хмыкает. — Да понятно, что она переживала и переживает и любит, но чё-то ни разу я не слышала, что её парит, как я себя чувствую, а не что подумает соседка.  
— В пизду соседку.   
Надька затягивается и молчит, молчит. Дети с криками разбегаются по двору, небось в казаки играть будут. Надька курит и молчит.  
— И чё, нужны эти разговоры? — спрашивает Киря.  
— А чё, нам с тобой не о чём говорить? — Надька смотрит на него.   
У неё складки около рта от улыбки, накрашенные розовым губы, нос, как у него, брови тоже были бы такие, но она их выщипала в тонкие линии. Глаза у неё серые, внимательные. О чём говорить? Она сидит уже вся такая взрослая, даже будто взрослее него, хотя младше, и говорить хочет, а в голову только и лезет красный палас в комнате — они ещё жили вдвоём, — хихиканье и переглядки, тишина в квартире, когда никого не было дома, как они на счёт три стягивали трусы, «давай сначала я?», у неё пальцы всегда были холодные, а там она была тёплая, и, бля, они детьми были, им было интересно, бля, бля, бля... Она же не хочет об этом говорить? Нет же? Нет? Нет?!  
— Я гей, — выпаливает Киря.  
Надька хлопает глазами, пепел с сигареты падает, падает, Киря следит за пеплом: он опускается на лавку, застывает горочкой, сука, сейчас бы самому скрючиться, упасть на лавку, с лавки, забиться под неё и пропасть к херам, ну и кто его за язык тянул, чё за блин?!   
— Ну чё, охуенно разговаривать? — усмехается он и затягивается. Пепел всё лежит — не отвернёшься, глаза не поднимешь.  
— Да чё ты! — кричит Надька шёпотом, прям как мамка, только в плечо пихает совсем не по-мамкински. — Мне посрать, еби, кого хочешь!  
— Чё реально?  
Пепел лежит.  
— Да хоть виртуально, — фыркает Надька.   
Они смеются — коротко и чёрт знает, весело ли, — а пепел всё лежит.  
В первый рабочий день Киря самый трезвый, потому на столб лезет он. Ночью выл ветер, херачил дождь, вот и рухнуло дерево, оставив улицу, где Дюха живёт, без света. Киря напяливает когти и карабкается, пока мужики снизу курят и объясняют нервной женщине, что скоро всё починят, нет, не будете, как в 98-м, сидеть неделю без электричества.  
— Ну и ёбнутая, — первое, что слышит Киря, когда спускается.  
Женщина уже бурно жестикулирует на другом конце дороги, семеня рядом с везущей коляску Ленкой.  
Мелкого Диму крестят в семейном кругу, а отмечают потом с размахом: дома не протолкнуться, громыхает музыка. Дюха, крёстный Анисимов и крёстная Лидка самые пьяные и самые счастливые. Ленка с ребёнком поначалу ещё мелькает то тут, то там, давая поздравить, а то и подержать, но потом исчезает.  
Шакал припёр пешком, так что никакого сухого закона. Они поздравляют Дюху, потом курят с Анисимовым. Потом Киря отходит поссать, приходит — Шакал уже перетирает что-то с Завозовым, к ним бы подойти, но... что он как приклеенный с ним, как-то это...   
Киря делает себе бутер с салом, подливает ещё самогоночки и прёт, сам не зная куда. С Костей перетереть за службу. С Хохлом — за коварных женщин. С Лёхой — за футбол. С Ниной — за чёрт пойми что, она такая пьяная, что Киря теряет мысль. Только с Ивановым не перетирает — совсем дикуху он вечно несёт, спасибо, на хер, — Киря обходит его по широкой дуге.  
Дуга проходит неподалёку от Шакала и Завозова.  
— Чё как там Геныч? — как раз спрашивает Завозов.  
— Чё с ним сделается? — пожимает плечами Шакал. — Везде он всех строит.  
А Иванов-то упёртый, снова рядом, как нацелился на Кирю, но Киря-то не лыком шит: он сваливает курить. И всё лицо Шакала перед глазами: будто в нём что-то не так. Дурь какая-то.   
Киря снова болтает с Хохолом, снова пьёт, к ним подваливает смеющаяся Лидка, пьяно виснет на Кире, Хохол расчехляет по случаю дамы все свои бородатые анекдоты, Киря тоже ржёт — и в какой-то момент не находит глазами Шакала. Может, курит?   
— Я курить, — говорит он, и Лидка перевешивается с него на Хохла.  
На улице Шакала тоже нет. Пойти бы за ним. Ага, мы с Тамарой ходим парой, блядь, ну и хуйня. Киря подливает себе ещё и, только допив и выслушав всё же Иванова, уходит. Ноги тянут его к Шакалу, но они же не договаривались. Дома ли батя Шакала? Может, Шакал не хочет вместе тусить? Не хочет?.. От него даже мемов не пришло, бесит, бесит! Не он, а вообще всё, или он, или что? Или не бесит? Что за?!   
Киря пинает булыжник — он стучит, прыгая, по асфальту, — и всю дорогу до дома нога побаливает. Надька у себя с Игорем, и Киря ест один остывшие макароны без всяких тупых пауз, которые теперь у них с Надькой — обычное дело. Вот и на хера нужны разговоры всякие, если после них так?  
С утра, начавшегося в обед, Шакал в сообщении жалуется, что его вечерком вырубило, а теперь прополоскало.  
«Ну ты лох, — отправляет Киря, а потом, подумав, добавляет: — Хошь занесу кефир».  
Шакал присасывается к кефиру, стоит Кире войти в квартиру, а мог бы присосаться к Кире — впрочем, только если без блёва рот в рот.  
— Норм? — спрашивает Киря, разувшись.  
— На троечку.  
Шакал в футболке и спортивках, вытирает с подбородка кефир, морда вроде нормальная — не совсем его, видать, скрючило. Киря моет руки. Когда он заходит в комнату, Шакал уже валяется мордой в подушку, предусмотрительно пристроив кефир на полу у дивана.  
— Чё как вчера догуляли? — глухо спрашивает Шакал.  
— Норм, а ты чё рано свалил?  
— Штормило писос.  
Киря садится на диване, подогнув под себя ногу, и, помедлив, наклоняется над Шакалом — рука скользит под футболку, кожа там у Шакала жаркая, с пушком на пояснице и одним из белых пятен. Раз-два — Шакал вертится, рука скользит по боку, ложится на живот, Шакал смотрит на Кирю. Бледноватый, лыба на всю харю. Киря эту лыбу, конечно, целует. И руки Пети обхватывают плечи, щас бы рукой...  
Дребезг раздаётся такой, что они подскакивают, Киря не сразу понимает, в чём дело, только со второй трелью доходит: дверной звонок.  
— Кто? — спрашивает он — выходит почему-то шёпотом.  
— А я откуда знаю? — Шакал под ним тоже замер и шепчет.  
— Батя?  
— Да не, он на сутках.  
Звонок снова дребезжит. Ладонь на Шакальем животе аж горит.  
— Уйдут? — предполагает Киря.   
Звонок дребезжит, и Шакал шевелится, встаёт. Руке холодно — жар только в одном месте, на щеках, даже член опал. Оставшись сидеть, Киря поправляет футболку, руки сами собой складываются на коленях.  
— Петя, у тебя сахарку не найдётся? — слышит он женский голос. — Пирог начала печь, не посмотрела.  
— Щас, Елен Ванна, — отвечает Шакал. Судя по звукам, шагает на кухню, чтобы спасти пирог соседки.  
— Спасибо большое, — благодарит она, — я тебе потом занесу.  
— Не стоит.  
— Стоит-стоит!  
Дверь захлопывается.  
— Ебать она, конечно, вовремя, — говорит Киря, когда Шакал возвращается в комнату.  
— Ебануться, — соглашается он. — Чё-то смотреть будем? — Шакал подхватывает со стола ноут.  
— Хэзэ чё.  
Шакал плюхается на диван рядом, и Киря тянет руку к его животу — жаркому, он бы уже его вылизывал, если бы сраная соседка не припёрлась. Шакал отстраняется.  
— Бля, нет, — говорит.  
— Чё?  
— Не чё.  
— Раз ничё, так давай. — Киря снова тянет руку, но Шакал её отпихивает.  
— На хер!  
— Чё ты, бля! — вскидывается Киря.  
— Это ты чё! — У Шакала аж рожу перекашивает, свободной рукой он пихает Кирю в грудь.  
Чё он тут устроил, могли бы нормально дрочить, а он выпендривается, что ему надо, блин?  
— Охуел? — выплёвывает Киря и тоже пихает Шакала, ноутбук съезжает на диван, когда Шакал кидается на Кирю, чтоб прописать ему лбом в подбородок, а потом кулаком под глаз.   
— С-с-сука, — звучит, и хрен проссышь, кто это сказал, локоть врезается в нос Шакала, в губу, и течёт кровь, и Шакал так близко, злой, бледный, размахивает своими руками, Киря их ловит, мордой к морде — глазом в глаза, пиздец, блядь, и всё в крови, и поцелуй выходит как тот первый, металлический и солёный, только больно теперь им обоим. Шакал его обхватывает крепко-крепко.  
— Блядь, и чё это? — шепчет он, уткнувшись Кире в футболку. — Чё если кто запалит? Чё мы будем делать?  
— Хуй знает. — Киря комкает пальцами его футболку на спине, и печёт почему-то не только в подбитом глазу.  
Они — большая измочаленная многоножка, перебирающая лапками, чтобы сплестись в комок.  
— Пиздец, Кирь, пиздец, это же, блядь, кабала ещё хлеще, чем с бабой. Так почему я, блядь, этого хочу?  
Киря сжимает руки — ближе бы, ближе.  
Вот чего он хочет.  
Вот что ещё ему надо.  
— Я тоже, я тоже, — повторяет он Шакалу в волосы, зажмурившись до боли, до чёртовых, блядских слёз, — я тоже, тоже, тоже, тоже...  
Пятна крови с футболки Шакал ему отстирывает очень ловко.   
— Надрочился, — поясняет он. — Батя пиздил, если я ленился и в грязном ходил.  
Киря трётся рядом в ванной. И так это странно — так страшно целовать Шакала в подбитый рот, вдруг ему будет больно. Хорошо, что, повесив футболку на натянутую у потолка верёвку, Шакал целует его сам.   
Соседка Елена Иванна охает, когда приходит возвращать сахар.   
— Как ты так, Петя?  
— Да вот...  
— Холодненькое прикладывал?  
— Ага.  
Киря ждёт его на кухне, попивая чай. У Шакала синячищи под глазами, опухший нос и болячка на губе. В руках скрученный в несколько раз полиэтиленовый пакет — шуршит под пальцами, когда Шакал пихает его в ящик ко всяким крупам. Сев за чай, он делает глоток, другой, а потом подхватывается:  
— Блядь, не могу, — говорит и, вытащив пакет, отправляет его в мусорку. — Бесит, вдруг она его трогала, когда пересыпала?  
Мужики на работе ржут над Кириными фингалами, и приходится выдумать, что махались они за девчонку. Имени Киря не называет: знает он эту херню, с утра здесь наболтал — вечером весь город в курсе. Дома его ждёт ещё виток мамкиного и бабушкиного оханья. Когда Надька входит на кухню, где он играет, она замирает, подняв голову от ноута. Так очково: она не заржёт, как раньше, всё поменялось, он всё испоганил, пиздец, пиздец.  
— Ну ты красавчик! — Надька расплывается в улыбке — и ржёт.  
— Это боевые раны!  
— Крысиные бои? — Надька заглядывает в кастрюлю на плите, хмурится. — Только пшёнка?  
— Гречка ещё.  
— Жесть. — Она закрывает кастрюлю и открывает холодильник. — Будешь колбасу?  
— Давай. — Киря тянется за хлебом.  
В следующую встречу они с Шакалом гоняют на тачке. Синяки уже позеленели, бодро надрывается Цой, но Шакал как будто какой-то загнавшийся, из-за всего этого? Или ещё чего? Или кажется? Блин.  
— Когда ты в Москву? — спрашивает Киря. — Третьего?  
— Ага.  
— На тачке?  
— Хуй мне. Ебаные «солярисы» — пожалуйста, а наши тачки нельзя, ебануться.  
— Будешь напрокат брать?  
— Типа.  
— А не дорого?  
— Вроде должен перекрыть заработком.   
Мимо — речка, крест внизу уже среди буйной зелени, прут вверх борщевики, так скоро и видно креста не будет. Когда они подъезжают к сосновому лесу, у Кири уже стоит, как у какой-нибудь собаки Еблевалова. Киря лезет в бардачок за салфетками до того, как Шакал глушит мотор. Он свою отложить-то не успевает — Шакал забирается на него, губами вжимаясь в губы, а пальцами обхватывая член через джинсы.  
Они кружат по району дотемна под Цоя, 7Б и «Алису». А потом Шакал даже разрешает Кире подключить свой мобильник к магнитоле и навалить рэпчика. Кире только волю дай — он подключает, но косится на Шакалью рожу.   
— Чё как? — спрашивает.  
— Норм всё. — Шакал пожимает плечами, кинув на Кирю взгляд.  
Кажется, блин, кажется, но Киря, включая «25/17», всё равно спрашивает ещё раз:  
— Ну чё как?  
И ссыт немного, как тут не ссать — с этими серьёзными разговорами, чёрт знает, до чего договориться можно и что потом будет.  
— Бля, заебал. — Шакал закатывает глаза.  
— Если Бог хочет наказать, он лишает разума, — раздаётся из динамиков. — Мне часто кажется, что вся страна наказана…  
Машина сворачивает раз, другой, въезжает в какое-то село. Магазин «У Люды», магазин «У Марины», магазин «Магазин», почта. Трек кончается, и начинается — «Новое послание на земле трещинами, древний змей опять обманул женщину» — новый. Село тоже кончается — машина катит дальше.  
— Просто типа... — говорит Шакал, смотря на дорогу. — Мамке было бы сорок восемь сегодня.  
— Бля.  
Шакал молчит, молчит. Вот оно — как тогда, в январе, в день смерти бати, как тогда, давно, в школе, когда Киря болтал о какой-то херне, а Шакал шёл рядом с батоном под мыхой.  
— Понимаю, — говорит Киря. — Типа… тоже иногда думаю, как ебано, что бати нет.  
— А от чего твой батя умер?  
— Инфаркт. Его в больничку отвезли, думали, оклемается, но ни хера. А твоя мамка?  
— Хер знает, мне толком не сказали. С лёгкими какая-то херня была, а у нас аппаратуры и врачей не было, поздно сообразили, повезли в областную. Не довезли.  
За окном начинается новое село.   
— В городе, где нет метро, — начинается новый трек, — по утрам холодеет моё нутро…  
— Бля, — говорит Шакал, — это уже пиздец какой-то, чё за бадяга, вытаскивай свою шарманку, ща зажжём!  
Хрен знает как, но Шакал и вправду разгорается под чёртов 7Б. И Киря, глядя на него, тоже немного. Правда есть что-то такое во всём этом... это так круто, но что будет потом?   
Потом, третьего, Шакал уезжает на маршрутке, интернет в дороге говённый, но он умудряется слать мемы и жаловаться на храпящих мужиков, кашляющую женщину, неудобные сиденья — «Жопа моей жопе», — треплющегося по мобилке водителя и вонючие пирожки какой-то бабки.   
Киря ржёт так, что на кухню приходит мамка и спрашивает, что это тут такого смешного.  
— Ничё, — отвечает Киря.  
— Вся молодёжь такая, ничего не хотите с нами обсуждать...  
— Ну мамк!  
Тут и бабушка заходит, спрашивает:  
— О чём разговариваете?  
— Кирюша не хочет делиться шуткой.  
— Что?  
— Ни о чём! — вместо мамки отвечает Киря.  
— Чайку? — Бабушка направляется к плите.  
«Пирожки стопудов с тухлой капустой», — приходит от Шакала.  
— Что ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает мамка.  
Киря закатывает глаза.  
— Шакал в маршрутке, и у какой-то бабки пирожки тухлой капустой воняют.  
— Ну вас и шутки, конечно.  
— Что?  
— Шутки у мальчиков глупые!  
Игорь врывается на кухню молнией, что-то лопочет, лезет к Кире на колени, ещё немного и на стол, на ноут.  
— Игорёк! — возмущается мамка.   
— Игорь у вас? — слышится из соседней комнаты.  
— Да!  
— Что вы всё кричите?! Телик не слышно!  
— Нечего там слушать! Игорёк, хлебушка хочешь?  
Да ну в жопу, самое время погулять и перекурить. Блин, теперь же не к кому свалить на вечерок хоть или на ночь, сука, ну блядь! Ещё и дождь на улице, а у Шакала снова безынтернетье. Только и помогает, что дрочка перед сном. Прям как будто в реале за Шакалью жопу подержался!  
Дрочка вообще прекрасная штука, только ей и получается спасаться, не то, понятное дело, чем когда рука Шакала, но сойдёт. Лучше бы, конечно, Шакал о своей жопе написал, но Киря дрочит на его голосовухи, даже если в них Шакал рассказывает про макароны «Каждый день», про то, как выдраил тачку, которая ему досталась — белая «киа рио», — как охуел с развязок и впервые понял, на кой чёрт нужен навигатор. Только на рассказы о клиентах дрочить как-то совсем не в кассу, да на жалобы:   
— В комнате такой срач, блядь, но чё, бля, мужики подумают, если я начну всё вылизывать? Пиздец. У меня крыша с ебла съезжает — пол липкий, а им норм!  
Киря соглашается, что макароны по дешёвке — это круто, так же как мытая тачка, а развязки — шляпа, вот бы ещё спросить, как Шакал дрочит, думает ли о Кире? Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
«Опять набухался с мужиками», — пишет Киря.  
«Заебался, но нужно еще кого взять, а то бабки не отабью», — пишет Шакал.  
«Надька отправила с игорем гулять а он как навернулся, я чуть не поседел».  
«Сука заебали тараканы».  
«У хохла новая любовь, встретил его думал не отвяжеться».  
«Охуенный фильм глянул».  
— Иду с работы, снова мужики меня набухали, — записывает Киря голосовое. — В седьмом доме свет вырубило, мы три часа не могли понять, чё за херня.  
— Пропустил сраный съезд, думал, — присылает Шакал голосовое, — не развернусь никогда, хорошо хоть женщина норм попалась, ничё не сказала, вообще мы про погоду поболтали, какую-то фигню. Ещё в меня один чуть не вдолбался на светофоре, сука, хотел выйти и прикончить на хер, но он быстро умотал, гондона кусок. Заказ ща жду, ещё парочку надо, ну сегодня я, бля, уже энергетосом упился, заебись.  
— Анисимов опять из окна хотел выйти, — записывает Киря, — но Таня как заорёт: чтоб ты шею сломал и сдох. Он охуел и зашёл обратно.  
— Ебать, я всё обмазал от тараканов, — присылает Шакал. — А им, сука, хоть бы хны. И мужикам, блядь, срать, что им тараканы в жрачку срут, ещё и кусаются, падлы. Я снова без выхов, да чё делать, на Красную площадь, что ли, смотреть, на хер надо, мне бабки нужны, а не труп Ленина. Поспал — вот и весь отдых.  
Киря присылает ему любимые треки — «Ну конечно рэпчик», — присылает фотки: Игорь несётся по улице, Анисимов в окне, пиво по акции, мятая Кирина рожа, его ухмыляющаяся рожа.  
Шакал присылает ему ссылки на фильмы, присылает мемы, присылает фотки: энергетик в руке — лучше бы он так член обхватил, — салон машины, дохлый таракан, заваренный дошик, снова энергетик, заёбанная рожа Шакала, довольная рожа, Шакал в какой-то новой футболке с воротничком аж, так скоро как Паштет будет. Селфи на фоне блестящих небоскрёбов Шакал тоже присылает: ракурс снизу вверх, чтобы дома поместились, и первым делом Киря замечает, что под подбородком у Шакала тоже есть белое пятно. Как он его раньше не видел? Целовал же вроде там...  
— Привет, — говорит Киря, когда они созваниваются.  
— Привет. Чё как?  
— Дед Ваня сказал, что Березовский умотал к родителям, с бабкой посрался.   
— Вот заебись!  
— А у тебя чё как?  
— Сел сёдня мужик, норм на вид, на переднее сиденье...  
— И давай про Путина загонять?  
— Если бы, говорит, блядь, что мы цивилизация самоедов, что пожираем друг друга, пока не пожрём.  
— Ебануться.  
— Чуть крыша не слетела, я уже и музыку погромче делал, а он только громче давай загонять, что мы уничтожим планету.  
— Пиздец, — говорит Киря.  
— Ещё какой, — говорит Шакал.  
— Ебать, как я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — не говорит Киря.  
— Ебать, как я хочу к тебе, — не говорит Шакал.  
И с собой-то, блин, понятно всё. Ну да, пидор, да хочет этого, но не скажешь же, это совсем писец, а Шакал? Он тоже очкует, но хотел бы сказать? Хотел бы этого — хоть чуть, или лучше сильно, так же сильно, как хочет избавиться от тараканов?  
Выходной, и Киря гуляет: все не только у него дома, но и у соседей, они с утра завертели какую-то дискотеку нулевых. Солнце макушку напекает, в подмыхах мокро, пива бы, но вчера брал, так на хрен всю зарплату пропьёт. Навстречу пацан на коляске бодро так катит, за ним едва поспевает другой, худой и высокий, в джинсах и майке, тоже мокрый, как мразь.   
— А дальше что было? — слышит Киря, когда они проходят мимо.  
— Подожди, сейчас расскажу.  
Пацана Киря знает, хотя они в разных школах учились. Зовут его как-то... Витя? Вова? Влад? Он давно ещё в аварию попал, а его мамка потом такой шухер навела — пандусы ей нужны были, — что об этом все судачили. Пандусы установили, где ей надо, но какие-то не те, и она давай по второму кругу шухерить. А пацан после школы вроде в Москву умотал, ну и правильно, там-то любые пандусы есть и вообще всё что захочешь. Капля пота течёт по боку, блин, может, всё же купить пива? Мобильник дзынькает.  
«Ща где?» — приходит от Шакала.  
«Гуляю».  
Сейчас позвонит... Киря поднимает тут же. Ха, угадал.  
— Чё как? — спрашивает.  
— Обедаю шавухой, — чавкает Шакал в трубку.  
— Большая?  
— Нормас.  
— Больше, чем мой хуй?  
Шакал, видать, чуть шавухой не давится, кашляет и ржёт.  
— Ну, хуй знает, потом рассмотрю и сравню.  
Смех ещё прыгает по языку, даже когда Шакал рассказывает, какие клиенты были долбанутые.  
— Один полчаса хвастался, что отсидел и вышел. Ебать, достижение! Такой уёбок, они б с Генычем в одну парашу срали бы — два сапога пара.  
— А чё как там Геныч?  
— Бля, я ебу. — Шакал молчит, только жуёт шавуху, сейчас ещё о каком-то клиенте расскажет, но нет, говорит он всё о том же. — Хочешь правду? Он меня заколебал: живу я, блядь, не по понятиям, дышу не по понятиям, ларёк, блядь, с ними вскрывать не хочу. Да, когда его посадили, я был... — Шакал не договаривает — снова чавкает.  
— Чё как шаурма? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Щас точно уже меньше хуя, — ржёт Шакал.  
Навстречу снова колясочник и другой пацан чешут, кругами они тут ходят, что ли?  
— Бля, тут заказ норм. Я вечером наберу? — спрашивает Шакал.  
— Давай.  
Киря вертит мобильник в руке, отступая с тротуара, чтобы коляска проехала. Геныч — ровный пацан. Пока они в школе учились, пиво им покупал и сиги. Рассказывал то-сё. Впрягался за их дворы. Так почему же он, сука, так бесит?! Пусть хоть вечно, блин, сидит!  
С Надькой, понятно, пива так не попьёшь, и никуда она впрягаться не будет, только обсмеёт, но Киря даже не давится борщом, когда она, оторвавшись от своей тарелки, спрашивает:  
— А ты не думал в Москву уехать?  
Ладно, борщ всё же встаёт где-то в горле, она что, про Шакала узнала, но, блин, как? Он пиздел громко с ним? Телефон оставил? Но там пароль, да и они ничего такого не писали, бля, бля...  
— Чё? — спрашивает Киря, всё же проглотив комок капусты.  
— Ну, может, тебе там будет лучше, — говорит Надька.  
— Почему? — Киря моргает и новую ложку зачерпнуть не решается.  
— Ну ты ведь... — Она понижает голос: — Тут больше таких нет, да и если кто узнает...  
— Бля, — говорит Киря и, тоже понизив голос, уточняет: — Это чё, снова серьёзный разговор?  
Надька закатывает глаза и, откусив от зубчика чеснока половину, заедает его хлебом.  
— Ядрёный... Но правда. Мы с Женей подумываем поехать, у него там друзья. Я... мамка всё мне работу предлагает, в парикмахерской рядом, говорит, научат, а я боюсь: если пойду, так там и останусь. И чё потом?  
— Как чё? Жить.  
— Ой, блядь, Киря... — Надька качает головой.  
Слышатся бабушкины шаги. Ещё не зайдя на кухню, она спрашивает:  
— Вы тут что, матом ругаетесь?  
Киря с Надькой переглядываются и смеются.   
Хоть борща наелся, потом всё равно ещё хочется, вот Киря и жрёт бутеры весь вечер. С одним устраивается на толкане — приспичило. Жуёт, пока не очень срётся. Это, может, у Жени там друзья. Женя вообще как Паштет: джинсы в облипон, футболка с кармашком на левой сиське, очки ещё. Киря их у дома запалил: Женя поддерживал Игоря, пока тот лез на лестницу, с которой Надька в детстве так свалилась, что рассекла бровь о чёрт пойми что. Киря к ним придолбался тут же, повыспрашивал у Жени, чем живёт, как живёт. Дохляк, конечно, но смотрел, гад, уверенно и ни на миг не зассал. Мамка и бабушка его тоже уже видели, одобрили вроде, но Киря не очень понял: как-то мутно мамка о нём отзывалась, а до бабушки, кажется, не очень дошло, кто это. Так вот у Жени-то там друзья, жизнь какая, хорошо, если он Надьку заберёт. Игоря в какие-нибудь кружки устроят, и в квартире их будет трое, а не шесть, и соседи говно слушать не будут. Но Кире-то что светит? Кому он там нужен? Будет жопу рвать, как Шакал, без выходных и с тараканами жить? Охуеть планы!  
Дерьмовые планы, но в башку всё равно так и лезут, бесит, а ему не думать надо, а спать: завтра на работу. Хорошо хоть, когда Киря ложится, бабушка не храпит.  
Продирает Киря глаза с трудом, поссать бы, но лень. Тихо, бабушка небось уже блины какие-нибудь печёт. Мобильник под подушкой. Полседьмого, а от Шакала двадцать семь новых сообщений. Ему там что, не спалось? Это двадцать шесть мемов и «Бля нихуя не спалось». Киря ржёт. Может, заснёт? Нет, поссать надо. Он запихивает мобильник обратно под подушку и встаёт, чешет член, но рука замирает — бабушка ещё на кровати. Киря стоит, стоит, стоит, ужас, блядь, это ебаный ужас, нет, нет, ну не может, нет...  
Бабушка, как всегда, лежит на спине, рот приоткрыт. Очень, блядски, уёбищно тихо.  
Нет, нет...  
Киря вываливается из комнаты, и там, блин, мамка с дядей Димой ещё спят, он похрапывает, и что делать? Звонить в скорую? Или пульс? Или? Бля!   
— Мамк! — зовёт Киря. — Мамк! — И выходит как-то будто ему ни черта не двадцать один, он не взрослый мужик с работой и даже, чёрт побери, отношениями.  
— Что? — Она чуть не подпрыгивает, садясь вертит головой, будто не сразу понимает, где она, где Киря.  
Дядь Дима бормочет что-то в подушку.  
Мамка находит глазами Кирю — он ничего не говорит — она подрывается, несётся в комнату — Киря отступает, задетый плечом. И что она там? Нет, обернуться — никак, невозможно. Нет, нет, нет.  
— Дим, — зовёт мамка. — Ди-и-им!  
— Что? — бурчит он в подушку.  
— Звони в скорую. Мама умерла.  
После того как поссал, Киря так и стоит, смотрит на мочу в толкане. И даже вроде ни о чём не думает. А потом соседи врубают Верку Сердючку.  
— Блядь, — говорит Киря и смывает.  
Пьёт кофе, отвечает смеющимися смайликами на мемы Шакала, пролистав их три раза туда-сюда, ест бутерброд с сыром и идёт на работу.  
И работает.  
И говорит с мужиками.  
И обедает.  
И работает.  
И сидит на лавке во дворе, пялится в утоптанную землю. Только одуванчик среди неё торчит — мятый, порванный, без цветка.  
Вставив один наушник в ухо, Киря слушает голосовое от Шакала. Тараканы. Соседи, которые говорят друг другу «салам алейкум». Гамбургеры хуже шаурмы. Такой смешной мем видел, сейчас кину.  
Киря смотрит на мем — какой-то мятый кот, — понимая, что да, смешно, набирает три ржущих смайлика, палец замирает над экраном. Шакал прочитал.  
«Позвоню», — пишет он.  
«Давай».  
— Бля, сегодня такой чувак был, — начинает Шакал тут же, стоит поднять трубку, — мы с ним за машины перетёрли, он раньше тоже таксовал. Крутяк.  
— Заебись.  
— Я, короче, решил, что, раз бургер — говно, надо купить шавуху.  
— Там же брал?  
— Нет, но тут тоже норм. Здесь с каким-то соусом другим делают, заебись.  
— Заебись, — отзывается Киря и, до того как Шакал ещё что-то скажет, выпаливает: — Бабушка умерла.  
— Бля.  
— Ага.  
Шакал громко дышит в трубку, одуванчик хочется раздавить — не зло, просто чего он тут такой один бельмом на глазу, надо было ему в другом месте расти, вот в шаге уже трава, уже другие одуванчики.  
— Это жесть хуёво, — говорит Шакал. — Чё она?  
— Да, бля, она вчера, — слова во рту не помещаются, каждое норовит выпрыгнуть вперёд другого, — типа не храпела, я подумал, заебись, посплю норм, а с утра она лежит, и я сразу понял, вот хуй знает как, увидел — и понял, а потом мамка посмотрела, сказала, врачи приехали, увезли и... всё.  
— Бля.  
— Бля.  
— Хуёво. А я тут со своей ерундой...  
— Норм. — Киря качает головой, больно и тепло, к Шакалу бы, слушать его и слушать, а не давить сраные одуванчики. — Расскажи ещё про шавуху.  
Дома все на кухне, кроме бабушки. И ведь Киря знает, а всё равно на миг кажется: сейчас зашаркают тапки, и она зайдёт.  
— Есть будешь? — спрашивает мамка, она пьёт чай.  
Киря кивает и накладывает себе вермишели с сосисками — бабушка бы уже вскочила и принялась его угощать.  
— Я уже договорилась, — рассказывает мамка, когда Киря садится между дядь Димой и Надькой, держащей на руках Игоря.  
— Опять ты, — кривится дядь Дима, но мамка его как не слышит, она всё говорит:  
— Батюшку попросила, вещи бабушкины отдала — она давно собрала, в чём хоронить. На кладбище была, договорились, рядом с дедом положат.   
— Ма-а-ам! Кафету!  
Надька тянет руку и берёт из вазочки «Ромашку». Игорь прыгает по её коленям — Надька морщится, разворачивая блестящую красную обёртку.  
— Завтра в кафе с утра позвоню — совсем забегалась. Только кутью они не готовят, мы сами.  
— Да хватит, — говорит дядь Дима, вставая.  
— Что хватит?  
— Думаешь-думаешь, хватит этих разговоров.  
Дядь Дима уходит — включается телик. Звякает вилка Кири по тарелке, пока он пытается собрать оставшуюся вермишель. У Игоря пол-лица в шоколаде, Надька трёт его салфеткой, и видно: криво трёт, пальцы у неё тоже шоколадные. Мамка в третий раз прикладывается к пустой чашке.  
— Я Игоря уложу, — говорит Надька, вытирая шоколадные пальцы.  
Игорь о чём-то шуршит ей на ухо, смеётся. Мамка снова подносит чашку ко рту.   
— Хоронить послезавтра будут, — говорит мамка. — Отпросишься с работы?  
Киря кивает. Мужики отпустят, конечно. Где ноут? На подоконнике нет, в комнате, что ли?  
В комнате голая сетка кровати.  
— Матрас тебе найдём, — говорит мамка, Киря вздрагивает, когда подкралась? — Бабушкин на помойку снесли.  
— Ага.  
Киря берёт ноут и идёт на кухню. Шакал жалуется на тараканов и спрашивает: «Норм, если че смешное кину?»  
«Норм», — пишет Киря, и смеётся над мемом, где серьёзный классический такой дед в пиджаке и чулках с подписью: «Какую музыку ты слушаешь?» — «Ну, трудно сказать конкретно, у меня очень специфичный плейлист, я люблю разные жанры». — «Опиши одной картинкой». «Это твой рэпчик», — приходит от Шакала, пока загружаются старые добрые «Танки».  
Киря засыпает к трём, и с утра едва встаёт, дрочится как-то вяло, но хочется, и Киря в душе представляет, как Шакал обхватывает его член своей рукой в пятнах, а Киря держит его за жопу и целует, целует.  
На кухне пахнет валокордином. Неправильно это было как-то — дрочить. Блин. И к чаю ни черта нет, забыли купить, чаще бабушка покупала.  
Шакал пишет: «Смари, какой мем», «Ебать щас бабка меня обматирила и по капоту клюкой сьездила», «Прикинь, пошел в столовку и пожрал суп, мамка б мной гордилась».   
«Если бы была жива», — дописывает Киря и замирает, бля, как-то это… вдруг Шакал не оценит шутку.  
«Ты шаришь», — приходит от Шакала.  
И даже фотка супа прилагается. Киря смеётся. После работы мужики разливают и поминают с ним бабушку.  
— Железная баба! — говорит дядь Слава.  
Пьют, не чокаясь.  
Киря шатается по району, слушая новое голосовое Шакала — суп был такой крутой, что он бы ещё пожрал, он что, стареет, так скоро творожок есть начнёт и кашку, норм заказов нет, дождь пошёл, — потом листает вверх сообщения и переслушивает старое, одно, другое, дальше и дальше — к началу июня.   
Дома Кирю встречают большие и мягкие объятия тёти Кати, мамкиной сестры. Она живёт в Туле, Киря видел её в последний раз на батиных похоронах.  
— Ну ты уже мужик! — улыбается она, отстранившись, но держа его за плечи, чтобы рассмотреть. — Когда свадьба?  
— Какая?  
— Так пора уже!  
— Только после Надьки!  
Тёть Катя смеётся.  
— Я пока не собираюсь! — кричит Надька с кухни.  
Тёть Катя смеётся громче.  
С кухни доносится уже мамкино «Она не мучилась, сердце остановилось и...», там, должно быть, ещё тёть Катин муж. Дядь Саша? Дядь Сева? Как его там?..  
— Пошли поешь, — говорит тёть Катя.  
— Сегодня в кафе звонила, забронировала...  
— Да я уже, — отмахивается Киря.  
В гостиной Игорь катает машинки по ковру, на экране в салоне машины женщина и мужик.  
— У него время выхода на связь, — говорит мужик в какой-то дурацкой цветастой рубашке.  
— В смысле? — спрашивает женщина, ухоженная-уложенная такая бизнес-леди.  
— Да переживает. Ксюха у него где-то в Сибири больше двух месяцев в бригаде торчит.  
И что это? Бредятина какая-то. Про ментов, наверное.  
— Садись, — говорит дядь Дима, хлопая по дивану рядом.  
Киря садится.  
Раскладушку он раскладывает в четыре утра — лишь бы заснуть поскорее, чтобы всякое в башку не лезло, — и правда сразу засыпает.  
С утра его будит дядь Андрей, двоюродный брат мамки: он привёз матрас.  
— Сюда, да, — показывает мамка.  
Киря переворачивается так, чтобы член не торчал в потолок.   
В глаза потом как песка сыпанули, кофе помогает не очень, и Киря зевает и в машине, и пока курит у церкви, и в церкви под заунывщину батюшки, и около кладбища. Надька тащит его за рукав за кусты и стреляет сигарету, пока мамка не видит. Игоря оставили с дедом Ваней и бабой Светой — хорошо, что с ними, соседка вызывалась, но Киря бы не доверял человеку, который слушает «лабутены» и Киркорова.  
В кафе они занимают два длинных стола. Блин под вилкой мягкий, на вкус — никакой. Зато водка — то, что надо, хорошо пошла.  
Мамка рассказывает, как бабушка дважды выдавала её замуж.  
Тёть Катя — как, когда она училась, бабушка ездила к ней в гости каждые выходные и посылки присылала всегда, находила с чем.  
С баб Леной они вместе работали, и она вспоминает, какая пара они были с дедом и как бабушка по нему скучала.  
Вспоминают, что старшего сына она похоронила ещё совсем маленьким.  
Что была красавицей и мужики за ней бегали.  
Что матом при ней — ни-ни.  
Железная баба!  
Надька утыкается Кире в шею мокрым лицом — он прижимает её к себе за плечи. Не зевнуть бы, только не зевнуть. Еда не лезет — даже масляная рыба, которую редко покупают, а Киря её любит. Тёть Катя вытирает щёки.  
За окном темно. Недавно же приехали и вроде все вместе, а мамка уже заправила матрас, когда только успела?  
На кухне Надька, мамка, тёть Катя и дядь Сева пьют чай. Шакал работает — в ночь много клиентов, особенно после закрытия метро. Киря раскладывает раскладушку и перетаскивает на неё бельё. Вертится — раскладушка скрипит. Бормочет телик. Бля, не заснёт, сейчас бы поиграть, щас ноут достанет и... почему подушка такая мокрая?  
Почему так больно? Сука! Сука! Сука!  
Мамка с утра заходит — из шкафа ей полотенце надо достать какое-то, — и видит Кирю на раскладушке.  
— Я...  
Она машет рукой.  
Вечером кровать заправлена покрывалом, а бельё лежит, как всегда, на стуле. Тёть Катя и дядь Володя уехали.  
— Мне кажется, — слушает Киря голосовое Шакала, — я больше не могу есть шавуху...  
От трагичности голоса Киря ржёт, печатая: «Придется бургеры жрать».  
«Ненавижу тараканов», — пишет Шакал.  
«Опять в седьмом доме свет вырубило», — пишет Киря.  
«Пришлось менять калодки, пизда», — пишет Шакал.  
«Надька пришла с этим своим женей и они бля вместе какие то выебистые макароны делали, вообщем я ахуел», — пишет Киря.  
«Спать хочу пиздец», — пишет Шакал.  
Киря шлёт ему фотку макарон с какими-то овощами, фотку щитка, где в проводах сам чёрт ногу сломит, свою заспанную рожу, свою грязную футболку, на которую сблевал Игорь — не макаронами, — свою ржущую рожу.  
Шакал шлёт фотку с Красной площади, фотку тощего бургера, кучку тараканов, энергетик в руке — и член он, наверное, так же держит, сука, посмотреть бы на него, потрогать, блин!  
— Прикинь, отъехал, — присылает голосовое Шакал, — а тут как в башку стукнет: паспорт с собой? Смотрю в бардачке: ни хера. Пиздец, думаю, здесь он где-то, а вдруг в общаге, а вдруг спиздят. Пришлось домой возвращаться, а его там нет, я обратно в тачку, а он, мразь, под сиденьем! Ещё и чипсы купил какие-то с приёбом — ни одного русского слова на пачке, — а они ни о чём. Не день — говно.  
— Тёть Люся поймала меня в магазе, — записывает голосовое Киря, — и мучила разговорами о Ваньке, сыне её, полчаса, бля, я столько ни о ком не знаю, как о нём...  
— Звонит мне Андреич с батиной работы, — присылает Шакал, — спрашивает, не видел ли я его. Я говорю: бля, я как бы в Москве, я его два месяца не видел. Ну и пиздос. Я уже пересрал, думаю, бля, может, он в канаве какой лежит. Но додумался Санычу набрать, Наталья Семённа поднимает: ну конечно, лежат бухие.  
— Чё как? — спрашивает Киря, когда Шакал звонит.  
— Нормас. А ты чё как?  
— Норм.  
И что за херня — Кирю никогда не парило, если он не болтается с кем-то. Ни когда пацаны летом кто куда разъезжался в школе. Ни когда не удавалось с Таней или Викой на свиданку сходить. Ни когда служил и год никого не видел. Нет, ну бабушка, понятно, батя, как бы с ними — всё, больше никогда, вот и тухло, и хочется снова. А так — не сегодня увидимся, так завтра, не завтра, так в следующем году, никаких проблем. А с Шакалом они и так не переписываются, и так говорят, чего ещё надо?  
Тёплый член в руку, пятнистый живот — к животу. И голос — чтобы сразу в ухо, без всяких ебаных вышек связи, напрямую, через воздух. Такая вот пидорская херня.   
Мамка как чует — только у Кири пидорские мысли, так она сразу в комнату к нему или на кухню заходит, спрашивает, не хочет ли он чего: поесть, попить, в магаз сходить, мусор выбросить или к дядь-Диминым родителям на выходных съездить.  
— А чё, они уже картоху копают? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Нет пока. Просто природа, еда вкусная, посидим.  
— Поехали. — Надька просовывается в дверь, потеснив мамку. — Мы тоже едем с Игорем.  
— А точно без картохи? — щурится Киря.  
Мамка глаза закатывает.  
— Точно-точно.  
— Да он слабак, — ржёт Надька. — Один раз всего копал, и всё, травма у пацана!  
— Чё вы там ржёте? — кричит дядь Дима.  
Прибегает Игорь и замирает в центре комнаты, никак решиться не может, к кому кинуться. Тощий локоть больно бьёт в живот.  
— Ну ты боец! — сдавленно смеётся Киря, подхватывает Игоря и тащит по квартире, кружит.  
Игорь тоже хохочет — громко, взахлёб, мелкий и такой счастливый, аж завидно, ничего их мелких не берёт.  
— Самолёт заходит на посадку! — объявляет Киря, заворачивая в Надькину комнату, и плюхается на кровать спиной, чтобы Игорем на нём лежал.  
А тут уже и обои другие — в розовых цветах, а не синих, как раньше были, когда он тут спал. И под ногами не красный полысевший палас — зелёный пушистый ковёр.  
Интернет ловит через жопу, и Киря никак не может послушать последнюю голосовуху Шакала. Дядь Дима пытается навалить шансона, но мамка и Надька в две глотки ему не дают, а Игорь добавляет истошным «А-а-а».  
— Малой, ну чё ты? — говорит Киря, прижимая его к себе, взъерошивая лёгкие-лёгкие волосы.  
Игорь смеётся.  
Всю дорогу они слушают Высоцкого. Шакал бы, может, заценил. Он уже написал, что приезжает в следующее воскресенье. А в субботу Киря с Кирпичом и Хохлом выбираются в рестик.  
Кирпич и Хохол уже выпили по одной, когда приходит Киря.  
— Какие люди! — Киря пожимает первым руку Кирпичу.   
— Да вот, блин.  
— Ещё по одной!  
— Я тут как раз Хохлу говорю, что ипотека — это тема.  
Ну, тема-то тема, своя хата, но это получать нормально надо и стабильно. Ладно там с кем-то, как Кирпич с Асей, один не вытянешь. Вот если с...  
— За встречу! — поднимает Киря стопку.  
Полночи Шакал жалуется в сообщениях, что жопу отсидел, бабка какая-то храпит, ребёнок орёт, сраная маршрутка, но, как и договариваются, в обед он у дома Кири как штык. Стоит около тачки — забрал её уже из гаража. Улыбается от уха до уха. Пятна эти его: на роже, на открытых руках — он в той самой футболке с воротничком, и джинсы у него, кажется, новые. Совсем он не Шакал, а Петя, тьфу-ты ну-ты. И от этого как-то тоже очень улыбаться хочется и обхватить его всего, к себе прижать, держать, держать.  
Киря пожимает Шакалу руку и спрашивает:  
— Чё как?  
— Да ваще как не в себе, так не выспался, что и не хочется. — Шакал ржёт и держит руку точно дольше, чем нужно, то есть в самый, что ни на есть, раз. — А ты чё как? Все дома?  
— Ага. — Кроме бабушки. — Родной пиздец.  
В машине всё — как раньше.  
— Ебать я скучал по ней, — говорит Шакал. — Совсем другое дело, бля. Старьё, но сколько мы с ней пережили!  
Киря смеётся, пристёгиваясь. Машина попадает левым колесом в яму, катит со двора по улице, катит. У Шакала всё та же улыбка на пол-лица, пятно — такое, как помнилось, а то, что он только на фотке увидел, под подбородком, его ведь тоже рассмотреть надо хорошенько, но, блин, руки пожали, едут, дела обсуждают, и ничего такого они не говорили, и, может, Шакалу так норм? Из Кири и то пидор какой-то палёный — в жопу он пальцы так и не рискнул совать, — а из Шакала? Может, ему так, по приколу, по-шакальи попробовать и слиться, блин...   
Машина несётся, накрапывает дождик, грибной такой, при свете солнца, сейчас ещё гейская радуга где-нибудь над рекой нарисуется — вообще красота будет, то ли плачь, то ли хохотач.  
— Чё, как Москва? — спрашивает Киря.  
— Стои́т, — фыркает Шакал, всё вперёд смотрит и не видит, что у Кири тоже стоит.   
— Хорошо стоит? — уточняет Киря.  
И тут Шакал уже на него косится и отвечает:  
— Хорошо стоит.  
Может, и у него того-самого не только Москва всё же, и зря Киря себе тут мозги трахает. Или не зря, или... знакомый борщевик какой-то. Блин, а креста уже не видно, так вымахал, ещё и трава прёт, никто за этим крестом не следит, видать.  
Киря отстёгивается ещё до того, как машина останавливается, сиденье отодвигает. И — Шакал на него валится, дышит в рот:  
— Наконец-то, блядь!   
Руки ложатся на его щёки — белую и смуглую, — а рот у него знакомый, мокрый, со вкусом какого-то энергетоса, пристрастился он к ним пипец. Аж дышать нечем — или это Шакал так шею сдавил, обнимая. Животом — его член, как и раньше, знакомо и жарко, и близко, руки ниже, сплетаясь, смеясь, языком к языку, пальцами к пальцам, членом к члену, резче, сильнее, крепче, да, бля, бля!  
— Пиздец, я, бля... — говорит Киря ему под подбородок, в то самое белое пятно, совсем мелкое, — вдруг ты не...  
— Да, я, блядь, да, — отвечает Шакал. — Тоже думал, но увидел — и да, точно, бля, да.  
Он так и сидит на Кире, а Киря жмурится, сосны шумят, дождик, грибы растут сто пудов как на дрожжах, какая же охрененная у Шакала спина.  
— Бля, срубает, — говорит Шакал, — поехали ща, а то потом не доеду, а спать в тачке — пиздец.  
Шакал врубает музон погромче, опять заводит про неудобную маршрутку, как на прощанье ещё разок потравил тараканов, что бабла норм заработал, ничего тема, хотя задолбался. В сети он потом до вечера не появляется. Только и остаётся, что, валяясь на кровати за игрой, представлять, как завтра после работы к нему пойдёт — дядь Коля на сутках, — и, может, Шакал на него, как тогда, навалится и выебет между ног.   
— Сердцеедка, сердце-сердцеедка, ты играешь с нами в русскую рулетку, — орёт из-за стены. Такого у них в репертуаре ещё не было, что-то совсем новенькое.   
Заходит мамка спросить, будет ли он есть.  
Забегает Игорь похвастаться новой страннючей игрушкой, Киря так и не понимает, что это, одно ясно: точно не покемон.  
Заходит Надька, просит присмотреть за Игорем, а то мамка шьёт, а дядь Дима может забыть.  
Заходит дядь Дима и спрашивает, не видел ли Киря его ключи.  
— Девочка, разноцветная витаминка, — звучит из-за стены, — сегодня я буду любить тебя сильно.  
Заходит мамка и спрашивает, нужно ли что-то постирать.  
Забегает Игорь со своим не-покемоном и носится по кровати, стулу и ковру — чувство, будто Игорей тут пять.  
Заходит дядь Дима и спрашивает, точно ли Киря не видел ключи.  
От Шакала приходит сообщение. Под Игорево «Вру-у-ум!» Киря его открывает.  
«Слушай, я думал мож снова в москву через месяц, попиздел, там можно кв снять норм, чтоб без ебаных тараканов».  
Блядь, и чё опять всё это по новой, ну ебать Шакал, сука, морда шакалья!!!  
— Да, бывали дни, когда нам было трудно, — жалуется какой-то пидорский голосок из-за стены, — как минимум, потому что было не обоюдно.  
Телефон дзынькает ещё раз.  
«Один тока нихуя не потяну кв и ваще все. А в москве норм электрики тоже нужны, киря, давай».  
Киря моргает. Опять Шакал его... опять Шакал ни черта не Шакал. Ещё чуть-чуть и что? Ипотека? Кредит на машину? Может, ещё работа в офисе? Не Шакал, а Пётр Николаевич?   
— Вру-у-ум!   
— Водил меня Серёга на выставку Ван Гога…  
— Я нашёл ключи!   
Вот так просто взять и поехать? Да кому он там нужен — в Москве? Тараканам? В Москве, где никакие Анисимовы не выходят каждую неделю из окна. Где Ивановы не поджигают дома. Где можно носить всякие футболки с кармашками и никто не скажет, что ты пидор. Где даже пидором можно быть и никто об этом не узнает. Где нет седьмого дома, с которым хрен пойми что. Где Шакал может нормально заработать. Где — ну а вдруг — всё же и из Кири когда-нибудь выйдет какой-нибудь Кирилл Алексеевич?  
Да нет, херня какая-то.   
Киря так Кирей и останется — хоть здесь, хоть в Москве.


End file.
